Aibou
by x Machi-Chan x
Summary: What if, Atemu, mostly known as Yami, was the one who put together the Millennium Puzzle? A completely different side to the story. // Puzzleshipping
1. Aibou

Gelly: Hello! And welcome to my new story. -smiles- I haven't done anything with for a long while... -sweatdrops- Oh well!

I'm gonna be working on this story for the moment, and will get back to the other two afterwards. Then after those, I'll be working on a long, three part story involving my OC character. Yay me. xD;

WARNINGS: This story is YAOI, meaning BoyxBoy pairings. IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR THIS WILL CAUSE PROBLEMS THEN PLEASE LEAVE. You are not being made to read this.

Authoress's Note to Flammers: I don't see why I have to leave a note for you... but hey. If you read this story, and don't like, or think it's stupid or whatever... THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM. I won't ever recall tiring you up and making you read my ficcy, you did so yourself, so flamming me will be wastful. If you do, however, then whatever - more review numbers for me!

Pairings: YugixYami. Others may appear, not to sure yet.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine... but I own a Black Magician Girl Rabbit plushie! All mine that is! -Hugs plushie-

Gelly: Now, onto the fic! -Waves flag-

* * *

"_No!" Screamed a angry voice, holding the form tighter._

"_But Pharaoh..." Started another, looking worried and pleading. "It is the only way we can-"_

"_I said no!" Was shouted. "Something, anything, is better than this stupid idea! I will not, I repeat, will not allow you to even think of putting-"_

_Suddenly, the one in his arms shifted, smiling up sadly. "My Pharaoh, it is alright. I... I am happy to do this, if it means... to protect you."_

"_L-little one..." The other spoke softly, sad at what was being said. "I... don't want to loose you. Your too special to me..."_

"_I know. But please, let me do this. You've always protected me, now it's my turn." He bowed his head. "Please..."_

_And he knew, that no matter what he said back, his little one... had made up his mind._

_He just wished there was another way._

**Aibou**

The day was pretty good, seeing as the sun was shinning, school out for the whole day, and a time to go out and have some fun.

Especially if it was your birthday.

"'ey, Yams!" Someone poked. "Now dat ya 15, whatcha gonna do?"

One who was nicknamed 'Yams' smiled at his blonde haired friend. "Nothing that I don't normally do, Jou."

"Play games?" Two voices groaned. "C'mon, you can do better than that."

Another, the only girl of the group, glared at them. "Yami can do what he likes. He doesn't make fun at what you do, you know."

"What, street fights?"

"Run a shop?"

"Sleep?"

"Why do I even bother..." She muttered, slapping her face in her hand.

'Yami' chuckled. "Well, actually, my grandfather said he had some really exciting to give me this birthday."

His four friends, named Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryuji and Mazaki Anzu, all turned their gazes at him, curiosity shinning through. "Ooo... what, what?!" Anzu asked, getting a little too close for the teen's comfort.

"I don't know, he just said it was something very important."

"Wander what it is?" Otogi asked, looking at the brunette.

He grinned. "Maybe something to help him with his love life."

"So then Yami can finally get that dream man of his!" Anzu giggled, clapping her hands.

"Now wait just a minute..." 'Yami' protested, but was ignored.

"I dunno, it'd have to be something really powerful to help him with that." Otogi told them, one hand resting on a hip and the other playing with his hair.

"Something magical, then?" Honda guessed.

"Guys..."

"Love potion?" Otogi had a go, making Anzu giggle again.

"Awright, den!" Jounouchi declared, punching a hand into the air. "We're ofta Yam's house!"

He gave up. Oh, what wonderful friends he had...

x – X – x – X – x -

"Ah, Atemu! Had a good time with your friends?"

Even though almost everyone called him Yami, Atemu was his real name. Atemu Kokuô. His mother was Japanese, while his father was Egyptian. 'Yami' was his middle name, which he liked a lot. Mostly, only his grandfather (on his mother's side,) Mutou Sugoroku, called him by his first name.

"We did grandpa. Although, I almost lost my birthday money..." Atemu send a glare Jounouchi's way.

He raised his hands in defense. "Ya said ya would pay!"

"Not for the whole takeout, Jou!"

Sugoroku chuckled from behind the shop counter. Turning, he reached for something that sat at the top shelve and brought it down. "Well, Atemu, I have something very special for you."

Atemu's eyes widened at what was set down on the counter. "Is that... the puzzle?"

His grandfather nodded. "Yes." He took it back in his hands. "Now Atemu, the reason I didn't want to let you have this 8 years ago, is because of it's secret."

An eyebrow was raised. "Secret?"

"That's right. You were to young and not ready for what you will gain, by completing this puzzle." He brought the puzzle's box closer to the teen's, pointing to the hieroglyphics. "See here? It says; "The one who completes me shall release the one with the power of light. Only he who controls the shadows will receive what he truly desires".

When Sugoroku put the puzzle back down, Atemu reached for it, and held it carefully in his hands. It was like he was in a trance, feeling something he didn't know. He rubbed his thumbs over the lid. He had felt like this before, only it was 8 years ago when he found the puzzle in the back room. Atemu had begged his grandfather to let him have it, but he had told him no, taking it back and hiding it away again.

"Grandpa..." He started, snapping out of his daze and looking at him. "...I can keep it now?"

Sugoroku smiled. "I feel that now is a good time of you to solve it. It was meant for you." He scratched his cheek. "Well, I feel that it's meant for you, anyway."

Atemu's friends, who had been silent through the exchange, all blinked.

Honda was the first to say something. "Guess it's not a love potion then..."

Atemu whacked the brunette over the head, before pushing them all out through the shop door and running to his room to start work on the puzzle. He had waited for 8 years to have that feeling again, deep within his heart.

And no matter how long it took, he was going to complete the Millennium Puzzle, even if that itself took 8 years.


	2. Puzzle Piece 1

Gelly: Oh my Ra, I got 10 reviews in just one day! I was so happy to see that... ;-; Made me feel like people were enjoying something I've written. -Smiles- Made me want to update real quick!

**Authoress's Note:** The first few chapters won't be very long, most like 1000 to 3000 words, but I hope to make them longer as the story goes on. No idea how many chapters there will be, or when I update though. -Sweatdrops- Please bare with me!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Me only own cute Black Magician Girl Rabbit Plushie. Me no gonna share! -Hugs-

Gelly: Now, onto the next chappie!

Shoutouts at the bottom!

* * *

SLAM! "Kokuô-Kun, if you'd be so kind as to pay attention? Or is there something more important you'd like to share with us?"

Some of the girls in the class giggled as Atemu slipped lower into his desk seat. "N-no, sensei, I'll pay attention." This only caused some more girls to giggle.

The teacher nodded sternly, lifting up his large ruler. "See that you do, Kokuô-Kun. If you want to daydream, do that in your own time, not mine."

"Yes sensei."

He turned back to the black board. Atemu gave a glare at the teacher's back before gazing back out the window.

One year. By next week, when it was his 16th birthday, for one whole year he would have been working on that puzzle, and still is wasn't completed. Sure, it was slowly, but surely, getting together, but it still looked nowhere near finished.

_Still... the more I work on it, the stronger that feeling becomes._

Jounouch had joked once that Atemu had a wish on the puzzle for some lover boy, and Atemu had giving him a gift of a whack over the head with his book bag. But still, that little comment had reminded him that as he put the pieces of the puzzle together, it felt like he was going to meet up with someone he hadn't seen for a long time.

_Maybe I'm just getting excited... Grandpa did make it sound like something extraordinary was going to happen if I completed it..._

_Wander if something will?_

Atemu suddenly wished he had the puzzle with him now to work on.

"Kokuô-Kun!"

"Sorry sensei!"

**x – X – x – X – x -**

During lunch, the gang of five sat under the large Sakura tree in the courtyard, munching away. It was silent, till Jounouchi piped up a question.

"So, Yams, hows dat puzzle coming? You've never shown us, yet never told us ya completed it either."

Atemu stopped munching on his food and shook his head. "No, I haven't completed it yet. I look to be more than half way, but it's really hard. But... the more I do it, the more..."

He stopped there with a frown. It still seemed a little weird to talk to his friends about the feelings that swirl within him while he worked on that puzzle. He had told them not too long ago, and they seemed to accept it... along with lots of jokes, of cause.

"The feeling gets stronger?" Anzu tried, spotting his frown.

Again, Atemu shook his head. "Not just that... more like, I'm about to meet someone after such a long time. Like, I watched them go and have waited for them to return."

The others all looked at each other. This wouldn't have anything to do with all those dates he turned down for some unknown reason, did it?

"That's... pretty deep, Yami." Honda said, putting his lunch down.

Otogi nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's just a puzzle, isn't it? There shouldn't really be anything special about it, should there?"

Atemu thought on that for a moment. Their right, it's just a puzzle. But, why was it causing him to feel this way?

He sighed. "It's not just that, though... lately, I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Jounouchi repeated, tilting his head.

"Uh huh." The short teen stared at his half eaten sandwich. Then, he frowned. "It's odd. The dreams aren't the same, but it's always in the same place, with the same people, and I'm..."

When he didn't continue, Anzu prompted him. "You're...?"

"I'm... a Pharaoh, I think. In Egypt. And their so clear when I dream them, and I remember what happened when I wake up. I've remembered every single one, so far."

And he stopped there, taking a bite to start eating again. The others took that as a cue to drop the subject for now, and went back to eating their own lunch. While they wasn't looking, Atemu gazed up at them all silently, knitting his eyebrows together.

Weather they believed him or not, didn't really matter. But at the moment, he wasn't going to tell them about a certain someone who always appeared within his dreams.

**- x – X – x – X – x -**

"'ey, Yams! Wanna come over to da acade wid us today?"

Atemu shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. Grandpa needs me in the shop."

Honda snorted. "You know, you don't come out with us much, anymore. It's either working in the shop, homework, or the puzzle."

A glare was sent his way. "Well sorry I've been busy."

"Yep, wishin' for dat lover boy is very hard work."

Jounouchi got a whack over the head for that. Atemu was getting very good at whacking people nowadays...

"Look, I'm not doing anything this Sunday, so why don't we go out then?"

Honda and Jounouchi looked at each other and then shrugged. "Sure, why not? Otogi and Anzu might be free."

"Dey normally are on a Sunday." Jounouchi nodded. "Awright, Sunday it is den!"

"So then you can use today and tomorrow to do your homework." Atemu grinned. "That way, I'm not the one doing it."

The blonde slumped. "But Yaaaaamssss..."

Atemu waved his hand at them, as he started down a different road from them towards his house. How he survived with those guys, he had no idea.

Keeps his days interesting though.

**x – X – x – X – x -**

"Ah, thank you, Atemu." His grandfather said, thanking his grandson as he closed the shop door and locked it.

Atemu put the large card-board box down on the counter. "No problem, Grandpa." He stood there, watching Sugoroku sweep the shop floor, before scratching his head. "Umm... Grandpa? Mind if I go up to my room for a bit?"

"Going to work on that puzzle, eh?" Sugoroku grinned. "Of cause you can. By the rate you're going, you'll complete it in no time."

"I hope so." The teen sighed, slumping a little. "I'm just taking so long... I fear I'll never get it completed."

The old man smiled fondly. "You will, my boy. You will."

Atemu gave a small smile, before he got shooed away. He went to his room and shut the door, intent to have his alone time. Sure, it was just him and his grandfather that lived in the flat above the shop; it was still nice to give himself the illusion of privacy, knowing full well that Sugoroku wouldn't intrude on him.

The teen sighed under his breth before turning and heading towards his desk, sitting on the chair. There, sitting silently and innocently, was the puzzle. It looked like it was more than half completed, and in the shape of a pyramid. Sure, one side, corner and almost the entire top of the pyramid was missing, but it defiantly looked like a pyramid. Lots of little, different shaped pieces of gold were scattered around it.

Atemu picked up one of the pieces, staring at it thoughtfully. "I waited 8 years to get you, on that day. You were all I could think about."

He tried to put the piece somewhere, but it didn't fit. Growling in annoyance, he put it down and picked up another one. With that, he tried to connect it, but that one wouldn't fit either. Again, he tried a third one.

Yelling out in frustration, slamming the gold puzzle piece on the table. "Come, ON! Why won't you fit? I've tried ever single one three times already!"

He scratched his head roughly with both hands, before letting his head fall hard onto the desk. This was annoying him to high hell, yes, but he so badly wanted to complete the thing.

"Why can't I finish you...?" He whispered into the wood. "After taking almost a year... why won't you work?"

Atemu shifted his head to stare at the puzzle. It glinted in the setting sun, as if mocking him for sounding so pitiful. But he couldn't help it – it was looking like the puzzle didn't want him to complete it.

Sighing, he sat backup and grabbed the puzzle, holding it carefully in his hands. In all honesty, Atemu had never been good at anything. Okay, he could be good, if he tried, but after the death of his parents almost 11 years ago, he had felt so depressed, that he had given up trying anymore. The teen had always needed to try twice as hard to get anything right anyway. Now, almost at the age of 16, he didn't really have many skills to go on. Bad grades, awful at sports and few friends, Atemu could barely even call himself a Game Master.

He gave a bitter smile. Sure, he had lots of admirers, but that wouldn't help him in the adult world when it came to a job. But he didn't care. He knew that when he finished school, he would work in his grandfather's shop, and take over when he retired.

Atemu turned the puzzle over in his hands. "Puzzles and card games have always been my best skills in the gaming world. But this puzzle seems to be proving me wrong."

He contained to gaze at it, wandering if he should give up and retire for the night – it _was_ getting rather late. Coming to a conclusion that he should, he was about to put the puzzle down... when he noticed something. There, right in the middle of the inside... was a shaped hole. It liked like the shape of the bottom of a diamond, which so happened to be the shape of one of the pieces on the desk. The teen picked that piece up, and stared at it. Just maybe...

He slipped it in and with a "click!", fitted into place. His eyes widened with excitement when he saw another hole formed. "I get it! It looks like the puzzle only has outside walls to put together, but in reality, you have to fill in the inside too! So by turning it this way..." He did so, and put in another piece with a "click!". "You can see holes for pieces to fit in!" A third went in, and two more holes were formed.

Atemu suddenly found that the puzzle was now quite easy to do. It seemed that, whoever created the puzzle, made it so that it fooled people into thinking it's rather hard, so those with weak hearts would give up. Now that Atemu had found the trick into the thing, he found the pieces going in no problem.

Soon, in just 10 minutes, the whole puzzle was almost complete. Only one piece needed to go in, right at the front; the largest piece with what looked like an eye on it. He held his breth, picking it up. "I've done it... I've completed the Millennium Puzzle!"

What he didn't notice, was a small, quiet pulse, coming from the puzzle. It seemed to sense it's completion, giving off an anxious, yet happy, feeling that Atemu mistook for his own excitement. One year... one year of work after waiting for 8 years to have it... it was finally going to be finished.

"Just wait till Grandpa sees this!" He laughed, nearing the puzzle piece closer to it's fitting hole. Then, he stopped. Something... seemed odd.

He had a small, yet worrying feeling. What if nothing happened? What if, Otogi was right, and it really was just a puzzle? Working on it for a year... what if he got disappointed?

"But it shouldn't matter." Atemu muttered, shacking his head. "Even if nothing does happened, it would still show that I can do something right." He went back to grinning, and placed the piece in place with a final "click!".

All was silent for a moment, and Atemu didn't even relies that he was holding his breth. Suddenly, without any warning, the puzzle glowed, and shot a beam of light right at Atemu's forehead. In seconds, his skin felt like it was being burned, causing agony to shoot through him. He cried out in pain, and fell from his chair to the floor. A loud "thud!" echoed around the room, along with his screams. Then, it all stopped, and the pain went away.

Atemu pushed himself up shakily into a sitting position. "W-what the hell...?" He gasped, eyes wide in shock. He looked up, and saw that the puzzle was no longer glowing.

He was about to get up, when another sound hit his ears. It was a small cry of fright, and shuffling before a thump against the wall. Jumping at the other sounds, Atemu turned his gaze towards his side, and almost jumped out of his skin.

There, cowering, arms wrapped around his knees and head buried in them, was another person. He was small, and covered in what looked like blood, that seeped out from cuts all over his arms, legs; his whole body. He was shivering with small sounds of fear.

What surprised Atemu the most was, that not only was this boy naked, but almost had the same hair style as his own.

"Uhh..." The teen was a little dumb-struck at what had happened, and where this boy had come from. But, from that little sound he made, caused the boy to flinch, and cower more into himself.

Atemu continued to sit there for a moment, before deciding that he needed to find out what the hell was going on. So, he got up slowly, as to not scare the boy any further, and walked carefully over to the other. He knelt down, and lightly put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched again. "Come on, little one... I won't hurt you."

The boy stopped shivering with a small gasp. Then, slowly, he lifted his head up. Doing so caused Atemu himself to gasp.

His little look-a-like didn't have red eyes like him, but the most stunning Amethyst eyes he had ever seen.

They both stared at each other, before the boy threw himself at the teen, and cried. The next thing he did was faint, before speaking out in a whisper; "Atemu..."

The teen stared down at the boy in his arms with even more wide eyes.

Oh yes, he really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Gelly: Well, you guys know what to do! Give a review. They make me happy and know that you're enjoying this. ;3

**FifthDayOfMay:** Glad you liked the joke with the love potion. -Smiles- Hope the second chappie was okay for you!

**atem4ever:** That's good to hear. Hope it gets better for you.

**Ornvinge:** Heh heh... I like the name a lot of people use for Yuugi's Ancient Egypt name. Just plain old "Yuugi" doesn't work, unless it was made so Yuugi came from Japan, still. :3 But, as you've read, it took Atemu much quicker than Yuugi to solve the puzzle.

**yugixyamiyaoilover:** -Laughs- I like Anzu. Sure, in the Manga/Anime, she has a crush on Atemu/Yuugi, and in all honesty, they were my first favoutite pairing... but I like the idea of Anzu being a mega Yaoi Fangirl and squealing over her friend's gayness. XD

**girl1213:** Another Love potion fan! XD I'll try my best with the story.

**ONIX-21:** I've seen lots of stories like this... but not trading places (if anyone knows of any, let me know!) so I thought... hey! Lets make them trade places! And see where it goes.

**detective1412:** If you do one like this, try not to make it too much the same. XD;;; But no, I'm not going to make this story follow the manga, not really. As you've read, I've got a very different idea. -Smirks knowingly-

**StandAlone:** Sorry about the spelling mistakes, there. -Sweatdrops- I've never been at all the best, even with a computer's help. -Sighs- But I hope it wasn't bothering you too much! I'll try my best with it. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.

**Yizuki:** Well, you got to read more! XDDD

**Kandei:** And I've updated for you to read more. n-n

And thank you to those none reveiwers also!


	3. Puzzle Piece 2

Gelly: Thank you all so much for the reveiws! They make me really happy! -Cries happy tears- You know, I was really worried when I first started this story... like, what would you guys think? Would it appear good? But anyway, thank you for all your comments. I just love them. Makes me want to update more. :)

Authoress's Note: Chapter updates are unknown. I could finish a chapter a day after uploading one, but not be able to upload it till a week later. It just depends. So, please continue to bare with me. n-n;

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own lots of Duel Monster cards. Even the three Gods and Demon cards! I can't use them though...

Certain shoutouts at the bottom!

* * *

**Puzzle Piece 2**

_The bed bounced a little. "Am I glad to have today over with."_

_A small, light chuckle sounded from beside him. "Come on, I'm sure the meeting wasn't that bad."_

"_You would say that, seeing as you are not the one who has to suffer it." A glare and a grumble. "Those people can be right idiots... makes me want to hit them!"_

"_Now now, that wouldn't be very becoming of you, my Pharaoh." Light humor flowed from the words._

_A sigh escaped from parted lips, before the Pharaoh's gaze fell on the smaller form sitting next to him. For a moment, he just stared, before giving off a small, sad smile. "I know. But sometimes... it becomes to much."_

"_I know it does," Started the other, reaching out to stroke the Pharaoh's cheek. "Being Pharaoh is hard. And thats why," A happy smile. "I will always be with you. I love you, my Pharaoh."_

_A hand came up to pin the smaller's hand to his cheek. "And I love you," The Pharaoh began, slowly bending down towards the other. The response was for Amethyst eyes to close, tilting his head up slightly. The taller got closer. "I love you so much... H-"_

Atemu bolted upright.

He gave a few panted breths, to calm himself down.

_Another dream..._ He thought, running his hand through his hair. It seemed like a harmless dream, but any dream he had caused him to feel like it was a nightmare. But, that wasn't what made him wake up like that.

He felt a sudden movement beside him, and turned his gaze down, spotting the other still asleep next to him, snuggling into him. Atemu frowned. _Before, he was just a shadowed form... like I could remember, but not remember. But now that I actually saw him, I now know..." _He brought his hand up to run his fingers through the smaller's hair, making the sleeping one sigh slightly in contentment. _...It was you._

He realised what he was doing, and quickly removed his hand. He blinked in surprise at it, before sighing and getting out of bed. This just made the little one start to whimper and reach out.

"It's okay, little one... I'm not going to leave you alone." Atemu spoke, reaching out for his old Kuriboh plushie on his bedside table, and pushing it into the other's arms. The whimpers stopped, and the form snuggled into that instead. The teen smiled at the cute scene. "I'm just going to get some breakfast."

With that said, he grabbed a t-shirt, put it on, and headed out the door to the kitchen. As he made himself his usual ssandwich, he began to think.

It was only moments later, that his grandfather came in. "Ah! Good morning, Atemu."

"Mornin', grandpa."

A light chuckle came after the half-awake reply. Sugoroku walked over to start cooking himself some bacon. "Thinking about him again, my boy?"

Atemu blinked, and stared at his grandfather's knowing smile in confusion. "Him...?" After a moment; "Oh! Him!" He blushed a little before going back to his making of his breakfast.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No." Was Atemu's half annoyed, half worried reply. Then, he sighed, put his sandwich on a plat and took it over to the table. Sitting down, he looked over to the older man. "...Do you think he will, Grandpa?"

"Of cause he will!" He chipped, putting the bacon of a tray. "He's just very tired. Being trapped in a puzzle for thousands of years is very tiring, you know."

Atemu just stared at him. It still seemed very odd, how Sugoroku just accepted that some boy had come from the puzzle. He turned his gaze to stare down at the puzzle around his neck. He wore it last night to bed, and completely forgot about it. It just fit so perfectly that it was unnoticeable. To him, anyway. But it was strange... how did the boy get trapped in the puzzle? And more importantly, _why_ was he trapped in the puzzle?

_He seems to know me. _The teen took a bite of his sandwich. _Well, know my name, anyway. Did he know someone who had my name? Maybe looked like me?_

_He is in my dreams of me being a Pharaoh..._

It had been three days since Atemu had completed the puzzle, and the mysterious boy appeared to him. The boy, even though he was awake and seemed to recognise him at first, but after he fainted... he had become unconscious, only seeming to whimper in his sleep when Atemu was gone for too long. The teen still found that very odd... at first, Atemu had tried to let the boy sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor, and all he did was cry out, until Atemu joined him. When he did, he fell into a peaceful slumber, snuggling up to the flustered teen.

Poor Atemu had never felt so awkward in his life.

"Atemu?"

Said teen blinked out of his thoughts, and turned to the old man now sitting at the table with his bacon. "Yes?"

A smile. "Don't worry, my boy. He'll wake up, and you can ask him who he is." with that said, went to his food.

A few seconds..."...Grandpa..."

"Yes Atemu, I'll let you off school again today. Our new guest wouldn't be too happy with you gone now, will he?"

Atemu really blushed at that. "I was the first person he saw! That's the only reason he's so... so..."

"Attached?"

"Yes, attached, to me." He huffed. "It doesn't mean anything."

Again, Sugoroku gave a knowing smile. "Of cause Atemu, of cause."

Atemu just huffed again, and went to put his plate in the sink, and headed to his bedroom. What was it with his grandfather these last few days?

_He's been like that ever since I put this thing together..._

A small whimper hit his ears when he reached his door. He opened it, and found that the small one in his bed was missing his warmth. Sighing in defeat, Atemu grabbed his book, and his homework due next week. Staying in bed is nice, but not for hours on end. Atemu liked being able to be up and about doing things. He wasn't one for not being active. He never understood why, but he felt more happy when he was doing something, even house chores.

But he guessed being in bed was a good thing, if it finally meant for him to do his homework.

X – x – X – x – X -

"Hello Jounouchi. Yes, he's still feeling unwell, so he won't be in today. Yes, I'll let him know you called. You'll get his homework? He'll like that. Yes, okay, thank you for calling. Goodbye, Jounouchi."

Sugoroku put the phone down. It was getting a little hard for him to convince Atemu's friends that he was unwell (whenever he was, he'd still go to school and still go out – he hated to stay in bed. The old man was quite surprised that he's putting up with it at the moment) and to not come see him. Well, until the unknown visitor was awake. They really needed to know who he was.

He gave a little hum and went back to the shop counter. Whoever he was, he seemed to had taken a liking to the teen.

The door opened. "Ohayo, Motou Ji-San!"

He blinked, then smiled. Looks like someones going to find out. "Ah, good morning, Anzu-Chan."

Anzu smiled back, bringing over a basket full of fruit. "I wanted to bring over our present for Yami on my way to school."

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you all. I'm sure Atemu will love it."

She nodded. "He must be really sick to stay in bed."

"That he is." Sugoroku grinned. He picked up the basket off the counter. "I'll take this up to him, and let him know you popped by. I'm sorry you can't see him, though."

"That's okay, just tell him we wish him to get better."

"I will."

"Thanks."

Anzu closed the door to the shop with a small "Click!" of the lock, and started down the path towards the bus stop. It had really upset her and the others to hear that their dear friend was ill, so they all took it upon themselves to get him something, to cheer Atemu up. Anzu of cause was the one to volunteer to taking the present over to the Kame game shop, in hopes of seeing him.

She closed her eyes and smiled a sad smile. There she goes again, thinking about the teen again. She was sure she had gotten over him by now...

"Who am I kidding?" She grumbled to herself, opening her eyes to spot the bus stop. "I've been crushing on him for years... I'm not going to get over him overnight."

It was true; Anzu had fallen in love with Atemu on their first year of High-school. They had been friends since forever, growing up together since pre-school. It had only been last year, a month before Atemu's birthday, that she had cornered him, gaining enough courage to tell the guy how much she felt for him. Atemu had looked sad, having to reply that not only did he not feel the same, and that he was in fact gay. Sure, she was very upset, but joked a little about the fact of "it's always the pretty ones..."

So, even though she loved the fact that she now had a gay friend to fuss over, it still hurt to know that her feelings would never be returned.

The large bus pulled over. She waited for the bus doors to open and stepped in, finding a seat and sat down. She sighed. _I'm happy if he's happy._

After finding out he was gay, everyone else in the school somehow did too, and the poor teen became an even more of a bully magnet. Anzu decided there and then to just squash her feelings and work towards just being his best friend she always was, and help Atemu find his "soul mate".

She looked out the window. _I'm happy if he's happy..._

Ruining something precious wasn't worth it for something thats not there.

"Hey Anzu!"

Anzu changed her sad look to a happy one, turning to smile at the person who called her. "Morning Otogi. Didn't miss the bus this morning, huh?"

He shook his head, sitting down next to her. "Nope. Caught it just in time." He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You seem a little distracted."

"No, I'm fine." She lied, gazing out the window now that the bus was moving again. "Just tired, is all."

Otogi stared at her for a moment, before shrugging. "If ya say so." Then, he grinned. "So, did Yami like our gift?"

"I didn't get to see him, but Mutou Ji-San said Yami would like it."

"Man, guess the guy really is sick to stay in bed!"

Anzu gaze a real smile at that. "I said that too."

- x – X – x- X – x -

"Oh, she came over today?"

Sugoroku nodded at the teen in bed, spotting all the paper scattered around him. "Yes. Their all worried about you, you know. Are you _sure_ you don't want them to know yet?"

"Are you nuts?" Atemu all but yelled, causing the boy asleep next to him to frown a little. "Do you know how they might react? Poor kids distressed as it is..."

His grandfather blinked. "But... he's unconscious."

"And still aware of what's going on around him!"

A laugh escaped his throat. "Oh, come on now, Atemu. He hardly knows whats happening."

Atemu was going to argue back, but the small form next to him started to whimper. The teen all but glared at the old man. "You see?"

But is was just waved off, that knowing smirk showing up again. "It's not me causing him that." He headed over to Atemu's bedroom door. It was opened. "Don't worry, my boy. He'll wake up." And with that, walked out and closed the door.

He continued to glare at the door. For a moment, that was all he did. With a sigh, he turned back to his homework all over his lap. There really was something weird with his grandfather. And it seemed, even when his parents were alive, he was the only one to notice.

His face deemed down in sadness. His parents. He really did miss them, but it was because of him that they had...

With another sigh, he pulled away the covers, got up and walked over to his window. He stared down at the street below him. Man, he felt pathetic... He was almost 16! Was he always going to think little of himself?

"I may look like I scream confidence..." He started to mutter to himself. "I feel like that's how I'm meant to be. Like, somethings trapped it and hidden it away, waiting for the right time for me to find it and become the person I was supposed to be..."

Atemu turned around, and walked over back to his bed, picking up all his homework and taking it over to his tidy desk, dropping the papers all over it.

"But the question is, will I ever find it?"

Silence answered him, and he sighed a tired sigh. He had worked on his homework all day, and found it quite exhausting. He went to climb back into bed, and snuggled up to the other warm body next to him. Before he closed his eyes, however, he found himself staring into the colour of amethyst.

"...Atemu?"

* * *

Gelly: Well, you guys know what to do! reviews are my happy pills. :) Well, till next time!

--

ONIX-21: Well, I thought that having a living flesh Yuugi was better than in spirit... you know, for... uh... future perposes. ;)

yugixyamiyaoilover: Ooo... still not sure if Yuugi remembers or not! Haha.

ornvinge: You know, a "Light Realm" isn't a bad idea... who knows? Seeing Yuugi do a Penalty Game would be fun... guess we'll just have to wait and see!

SRRH: How is Atemu going to indeed? Claim he's a little brother from far away? who knows. Hmm... Incest would be fun to write... but no. XD


	4. Puzzle Piece 3

Gelly: Oh, lovely reviews! Thank you all so much… I'm happy your all still enjoying this. -smiles- I apologise for leaving you at a cliffy last chapter. -giggles- Well, heres the next chappie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **-cries- I no own! I just have to make do with my Black Magician Girl plushie… -sudden evil grin- Hmm… Black Magician Girl…

Shoutouts at the bottom!

* * *

**Puzzle Piece 3**

"...Atemu?"

Said teen literally yelped in surprise and jumped out of the bed, hitting the floor harshly. He groaned and rubbed his bruised backside in annoyance. It just wasn't fair! He wasn't used to this many surprises!

The other was blinking down at him. Then, his head tilted. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm okay." Atemu said, feeling very awkward. Okay, best thing he could do was to try and act normal, ask a few questions and get to the bottom of who this person was, now that he was awake. He stood up, and cleared his throat. "Um... you hungry? 'Cause... well... you've been asleep for a few days, and haven't eaten, so..."

The smaller was blinking at him again, looking like it was odd for him to see the teen act this way. "Uh... sure."

Atemu was very glad to have put his old, small pyjamas on the boy when he first appeared. Otherwise, he would still be naked. Gah, he was too tired for this...

He grabbed the others hand, and took him out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. It didn't matter if it was late, Atemu's brain was just suddenly feeling very frazzled, and he didn't want to deal with this on his own. So, he was hoping that his grandfather had come back downstairs and not to bed.

He was very glad to see the old man at the table, ready a newspaper with a cup of coffee. "Grandpa! I need your help here!"

At the sudden yell, Sugoroku lifted up his head, blinking in surprise at the now awake guest. "Ah! Hello there." He greeted with a smile, waving to the other empty chairs. "Please, have a seat. Atemu, would you go and get him something to eat, please?"

Atemu was half happy, half gapping that his grandfather was once again acting oddly calm, but did as he was told. He guided the boy over to a chair and forcefully sat him down (the other strangely not taking offence to this, but more looking like he was used to it) and quickly went off to make something. The boy was very quiet, and just waited to be addressed. He didn't have to wait long, though.

"So, your the boy from the puzzle, hm? Very nice to meet you."

"Um... very nice to meet you too."

Sugoroku smiled. "Your Japanese is rather good, but I can still hear a hint of another accent there. I'm Motou Sugoroku, and that," He pointed to the teen currently making a cup of soup. "Is my grandson, Atemu Kokuô."

"Sunset king?"

"Yes, something like that." The old man smiled. "Seems you know Anchent Egyptian. Well, seeing as you came from the puzzle, you must do. Now tell me, can you tell us your name?"

The other opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, and closed it. He thought for a moment, but then lowered his head in shame. "I... I can't remember."

"That's okay, no need to worry." The old man soothed, reaching out to pat the boy's hand on the table. "Can you tell us anything? Anything at all?"

Again, he was silent as he thought the request over. Then, he nodded a little. "I... I think I lived in a land covered in sand. The place I lived in was really big... and I served under someone very important." He took a breth. "I think I did something too, something to help a greater cause, but I don't know what." He then frowned. "I can't remember how old I am... or who it was I lived with... but..." He turned his head and gazed at the older looking teen, who had stopped the making of the soup and was watching the two at the table. "I... I think I know you. Every time I look at you... the name 'Atemu' pops up. And I always feel happy, safe, and at peace when I'm with you..." He then lowered his head, his golden bangs shadowing his eyes. "And..."

When he stopped talking, Sugoroku prompted him. "And...?"

"I... feel like this langue isn't my own, even though I understand and speak it really well..."

Atemu looked down at the item hanging around his neck. It glinted, and caused a thought to cross his mind. "Maybe it's the puzzle."

The boy's head shot up and panic covered his face. Only Sugoroku noticed it, but saw the panic vanish when Atemu continued. "Maybe it gave you the ability to speak and understand us? Maybe you picked it up from my mind while I was working on it?"

"It would make sense." Started the old man, spotting the small one to lower his head again. "The puzzle's power is unknown, unlike the other six. But then again, no one knows where those ones are. They vanished many years ago."

Atemu came over and placed the cup in front of the boy, who stared at it. "It's soup. Try it, you might like it."

And he did, only to find out that it needed to cool down first.

 x – X – x – X – x -

"Awright Gramps! Where is he?!"

Sugoroku blinked at the four teens, who in turn glared at him. "Oh, you mean Atemu? He is up in his room. May I ask what's wrong?"

"He lied to us, that's what's wrong!" Anzu shrieked, glaring more. "He was pretending to be sick, when he was just skipping school!"

The old man sighed, but was smiling none the less. Guess Atemu had called his friends. "Ah, I see. Well, if you must go yell at him, please go easy. You may scare our guest."

But the teens ignored the request, and matched on up the stairs. They reached the door to their friend's room and barged in. Jounouchi was the first to yell. "Yam's ya bastard!"

A scream of terror met them, before a small form dashed and hid itself under the bed covers. Another voice itself yelled back.

"Guys! I told you to wait for me to give the heads up to yell at me!"

His friends were staring at the lump under the bed cover.

Otogi pocked his head from behind Honda. "Uh... Yami? What was that?"

"A very scared person!" Atemu said, sounding annoyed, and walked over to the lump. He calmed down his voice to sound soothing. "Little one? Come on, it's okay – they may seem scary, but their actually quite harmless."

Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi watched with mild surprise. Atemu had got the other to poke his head out worriedly, and they had all noticed how much he liked like the teen. "Yami? Who is that?" Anzu asked, after Atemu pulled the boy to sit in his lap, head hiding in the teen chest. Atemu sighed, petting the boy's hair.

"I don't know."

 x – X – x – X – x -

"So... dis kid was from the puzzle? And dat was why ya been off dis whole time?"

_Their all taking this rather well..._

Atemu nodded at Jounouchi. He had explained about what had happened, and after. But apparently, the boy, still nameless, was not really a boy. Atemu and Sugoroku had managed to take the boy to see a doctor to be check over, in hopes of finding something out about him. He seemed fine, and after some tests, the doctors had managed to find out his age. He may appear to look like a 12 year old, when in fact, he was no younger than Atemu. The small teen was just like Atemu; he had the genes that caused him to appear very short and young like, even though the bigger teen looked more older and had sharper features.

"That's right, Jou." Atemu said, still petting the smaller's hair, all five friends sitting in a circle on the floor. The smaller was sitting still in Atemu's lap, and was quietly listening to the conversation. It appeared he had yet to say anything to them. "He was unconscious for the first 3 days, and we didn't know anything about him. He doesn't know anything either. He's completely forgotten."

"Poor thing." Anzu said herself, reaching out to give a small, quick pat on the small teen's head. He didn't protest, but tensed at it a little.

Honda frowned. "He looks terrified of us."

Atemu gave a small laugh. "You should of seen him when we took him to the doctors! When he first woke up, he seemed fine. He spoke to Grandpa fine at first, telling him only a few things he knows. But it seems he's only skitty with new people who just walk through a door without warning. I asked why, but he doesn't tell me, only looks at the puzzle." He frowned, feeling the boy tense up at the mention of the named item. "Once he knows you… he's okay. He just gets very cautious of new things, that's all." Atemu looked down at the one they were talking about. "He said he felt safe with me yesterday, so I think that's why he was fine with me from the beginning."

"So, he got a name?" Otogi asked, peeking closer to the small teen. That just cause him to hide further into Atemu.

He shook his head. "He doesn't know."

"We should name him then!" Anzu said, looking excited.

Honda frowned at the girl. "He's not a pet, Anzu."

At that, Jounouchi grinned. "Yeah, but he might be the lover boy Yams was wishing for!"

Atemu growled, reaching for a random pillow and throwing at his head. The sound the blonde made at contact caused the smaller in Atemu's lap to have a peek at what was going on. "That's not it, Jou!"

Although, if yesterday hadn't happened, he may have been right.

He sighed, and looked down at the other, who in turn looked up back at him. "Do you want to play with my games again?"

It took a moment, but he nodded timidly and got off of his lap, heading over to the scattered toys, game boards and cards. He went and picked up some of the cards and sat down, just looking through them.

"He seems to like your Duel Monster cards." Otogi told Atemu, who smiled.

"Yeah... he said they felt familiar." He smiled. "he's got the game rules real quickly, and is really good at it!"

Jounouchi had decided to ever so slowly creep up to the small teen, in hopes of not frightening him in any way. He had spotted this, however, and tensed up, staring wide-eyed in fear at the blonde haired teen. He stopped, and held up his hands in defence. "'ey, I ain't gonna hurt ya, just wanna talk to ya." The other's look in his eyes calmed, but he still seemed tensed. Jounouchi took this as a sign to move closer. "Ya like Duel Monsters den?"

At the question, he nodded, looking back to the cards. In a whisper, he answered. "...Yes."

"Cool! I play too, but have yet to beat Yams and moneybags..."

The smaller blinked at the grumble at the end of the sentence.

Now seeing that he wasn't going to dash for the bed again, Atemu turned to the other three sitting with him. He placed his chin in his hand. "So... any name ideas?"

"Not little one, obviously." Honda said, crossing his arms. "That sounds more like a pet name between lovers." Otogi nodded in agreement to this, but Atemu just gabbed.

"W-what?!" He spluttered. "No it doesn't!"

"I think it's cute." Anzu spoke, smiling at the scene with said "little one" and Jounouchi, who was now giggling at something Jounouchi said. "But Honda's right – we can't all keep calling him that. It has to be something that suits him..."

They all thought, and in moments, Jounouchi was the one to speak up. "Yuugi!"

"Yuugi?" Honda tried, blinking at him.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi said, nodded vigorously. "He seems ta like games, so I dink it fits 'im perfectly!" He turned his gaze to the newly named boy, who was blinking up at him. "So, whatcha dink? Like it?"

He was silent for a moment... before having a try. "...Yuugi..." He whispered, trying it out on his tong. "Yuugi..." Then, he smiled. "...I like the sound of that. It sounds... familiar."

"...Yeah, I like that to." Anzu agreed, Honda and Otogi nodding also. "It seems to suit him."

"Den, it's settled!" The blonde declared, punching the air. "From now on, ya name is Yuugi!"

Atemu watched as Yogi's face lit up in happiness. He now no longer appeared nameless. He smiled at the sight.

 x – X – x – X – x -

"He seems to be settling in okay." Sugoroku stated, watching Yuugi trying to use the chopsticks to pick up some noodles, failing badly. "Although, I'm not to sure for when you go back to school next week."

Atemu smiled, taking a mouthful of noodles. He swallowed. "He'll be fine, Grandpa. He's stronger than he looks." He gaze over to the young teen, seeing Yuugi was looking back at him. His head was tilted slightly to the side in question.

"What's "school"?" He asked, putting his chopsticks down. It seemed Yuugi was more interested in other things than trying to eat, since he just couldn't pick up the food. Guess the folks with have to come out.

"Well," Atemu started, copying the smaller and putting his own chopsticks down. "It's a really big building, where kids go to learn stuff. Like reading, writing, history, maths..." He gave a small smile. "Lot's of things. But it's not really the most fun place to be."

"Why not?" Yuugi asked, leaning closer over the table.

"Well, it's boring." Was the reply. Atemu had, of cause, left the "bullying" and "failing" parts out, so not to worry the boy. "The more exciting and fun places to go to are the arcade, or the beach. You can do all sorts of things, like play games!"

"Games?" Amethyst eyes lit up in excitement. "What kind of games, Até?

A grin came to the teen's face. Atemu for some reason, simply loved hearing the newly formed nickname come from the smaller's lips. It was odd, how it started, but it mostly began after his friend's had left yesterday late that evening.

"_So Yami, you back to school tomorrow?__"__ Anzu asked, stepping out of the shop door to stand with the others._

_Atemu shook his head. __"__I've been off nearly all week. I'm going to take this chance to finish all my homework off.__"_

"_And skip out on school for as long as __possible__.__"__ Otogi said, grinning knowingly._

_He grinned back. __"__Yes, that too.__"_

_Jounouchi scratched his head. __"__Ya know, Yams, you seem different.__"_

_The tri-haired teen blinked. __"__Different, how?__"_

_He shrugged. __"__I dunno. But... ya dun't seem so depressed anymore. Well, not since we last saw ya at school, anyway.__"_

_Again, a blink. __"__Uh... thanks, I guess.__"__ He then went and shooed them away, closing the door and turning round, only to jump in surprise. __"__Geez, don't do that!__"_

_Yuugi tilted his head. __"__Do what?__"_

"_Just... appear like that!__"__ At the blank look, he sighed. __"__Nevermind.__"__ He said, slumping in __exhaustion__ and heading towards the door at the back of the shop. Yuugi __obediently__ followed him, without another word. It was once they were back in the upper part of the shop, where the flat was, did Yuugi speak up again._

"_Atemu, why do they call you __"__Yami__"__?__"_

"_It's my nickname.__"_

"_Nickname?__"__ He repeated, looking confused. __"__What's a nickname?__"_

"_It's when someone calls you by something else that you yourself likes, and is very happy for them to continue doing so. And, it can mean anything. __"__Yami__"__ is my middle name, and I felt a little happier for everyone to call me that instead of Atemu.__"_

"_Oh...__"__ Yuugi looked down. __"__So... you don't want me to call you Atemu?__"_

_Atemu shook his head. __"__No no, I don't mind. You don't have to call me Yami, but I just like being called that. If I'm honest, Grandpa is the only one who calls me by my first name.__"_

"_...Oh.__"__ Yuugi said again, looking thoughtful. Then, suddenly, he stopped in mid-step, which in turn, made Atemu stop when he noticed the smaller was no longer following._

"_Yuugi?__"_

"_...I remember.__"__ He whispered, making the taller's eyes widen._

"_W-what?__"__ Atemu asked, surprised. __"__Remember what?__"_

"_...Your nickname.__"_

_He blinked. __"__My nickname?__"_

"_Well... the someone who is like you.__"__ Yuugi looked up, and for a moment, kept a blank look. Atemu was going to make a comment after the silence, but was stopped when a smile was sent his way. __"__I called you __Até._

Atemu didn't have the heart to explain to Yuugi that him and this "other person" weren't the same. And for some reason, it felt right for Yuugi to call him that. And to Atemu, "Yuugi" didn't fell right to him, either. The others, when they said it, seemed fine, but when the teen said it... it just didn't seem to fit in the right sense.

_Maybe I should nickname him too..._

"Até?"

Atemu blinked, coming out of the memory. "Sorry Yuugi, got lost in thought there."

Yuugi smiled at him. "It's okay." He went back to trying to use his chopsticks. He failed again, but wasn't disheartened. "Umm... Até?"

"Yes?"

"Can... can I come too?"

"Come?"

"To your school."

At this, Atemu looked over to his grandfather unsure. "I don't think you can... right Grandpa?"

A knowing smile, the one the teen had come to hate lately, lit up on Sugoroku's face. "I don't see why not, but I'll have to have a look into it."

Yuugi looked excited at this, but Atemu just turned worried. "Would that really be a good idea, Grandpa?"

"Oh, stop worrying, my dear boy." Sugoroku laughed, reaching over to the teen who sat not too far from him, patting him on the head. Then, he turned to Yuugi. "you may not be able to go for a while, but I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you Mutou-Sama!" Yuugi praised, clapping his hands together. He really did look like a child.

"I can't wait to see what Até's schools like!"

Even though he felt worried, Atemu couldn't help but smiled at him, even though he did feel uneasy. Very uneasy.

 x – X – x – X – x -

It was later evening, and the two had retired to bed. Yuugi was already in Atemu's old, smaller pyjamas, sitting under the covers. Atemu himself was just finishing changing, only wearing his boxes and a white t-shirt. Yuugi was shivering a little from where he sat. "Até..."

"Hey, it's okay." He soothed, crawling into the bed next to him, and wrapping his arms around the rather scared boy. "I'm right here. The darkness won't get you."

Yuugi nodded, getting as close as he possibly could, hiding his face in Atemu's shirt.

This had happened the other night, after returning from the doctors. He was fine, until it started to turn nightfall causing everything to get a little dark. It wasn't so noticeable at first... until Yuugi started to shake in fear, crying out that the darkness was slowly coming to get him again. It took a while, but Atemu had managed to calm him down, and get him into bed for a peaceful sleep.

Atemu sighed, stroking Yuugi's hair. Whenever he asked Yuugi why he was so scared, all he got a shake of the head and a glance at the puzzle. Maybe the puzzle did something horrible to him while he was in it? Yuugi did first appear with all those cuts and blood...

"I won't go to sleep until you do, Yuugi." Atemu whispered, lying them down, Yuugi still in his arms and his head resting on his chest. Yuugi gave a small sigh of contentment, slowly closing his eyes, feeling safe in the arms wrapped round him.

Yuugi smiled softly into the shirt. "Thank you."

The teen was promptly blushing. He just wasn't used to this sort of thing. Although, with Yuugi, it felt natural… weird, but natural. Of cause, it didn't mean he wasn't going to feel uneasy with Yuugi's "touchy feely" moments. Though, once Atemu heard the sounds of Yuugi's breathing to indicate sleep, he calmed and closed his own eyes, letting the darkness take him into sleep full of strange dreams.

* * *

Gelly: Sorry if the chappie seems a little confusing… I tried not to make it that way, and will try to not make a so confusing chappie next time.

But if it seemed fine to you than… it's just me. -sweat drop-

Although, it was midnight when I finally finished this… -falls asleep- x-x;;;

Please review? They make me happy.

**Protector Of The Nameless: **Hmm… yami/hikari switch, eh? Sounds fun, but I'm sure I've read that somewhere… I'll keep that idea, though.

**Tensai-Chan:** As you've just read, there's a big chance Yuugi will go to school with Atemu. I have a very big idea for that! -smiles-

**YamiYugi4ever: **Well, I wasn't trying to make it seem like Anzu was dieing for Atemu's love… I agree, Yuugi and Atemu belong together, but everyone knows that Anzu has a deep love for Atemu, and some for Yuugi, in a "I don't know which I love" sort of thing. I like Anzu, and don't find her horrible. I can't understand why lots of people do. She's a right kick-ass tomboy, who loves to dance. -giggles- I thought it's be fun to have her still have feelings for Atemu… but also love the fact that she now has a gay friend to annoy. I have a few little puzzleshipping ideas with this for the story.


	5. Puzzle Piece 4

Gelly: I fail at life! -Whacks head-

I had this chapter nailed quite a few weeks ago... but the computer I used at my mum's had a different program to me, so it got all scrambled when I tried to open it... so, I had to do it again. Then, my own computer blew up on me while I was finishing up my second attempt. So now, I've had to restart on my very crappy and broken laptop. So yeah, this chapter has been rewritten three times, which makes you loose interest to do it. So, I apologise for the long wait. -sighs- It's not even really a long chappie... -sighs again-

Anyway, in the last chapter, when Yuugi was translating Atemu's name, I had put "Sunset King" when I had meant to put "Morning Star King". I'm such a proon. -sweatdrops- But I can't be assed to go back and change it... and since no one noticed or commented on it, I guess it doesn't really matter.

I've seen to have also noticed that there is more humour than angst... that wasn't meant to happen! But oh well, I'll try to make more depressing moments. But still with humour. -big sigh-

Also, from this chapter onwards, there will be Ancient Egyptian words spoken ever so often. They will be translated at the end of the chapter.

And... I guess that's it. I would also like to thank all my reviewers who gave me their thoughts! I shall continue to make this story enjoyable for all of you. -smiles- Now, onto the next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I was this close, THIS CLOSE, to getting the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!. Too bad they saw me...

* * *

**Puzzle Piece 4**

Today was Saturday. Yes, Saturday. Not as good as Sunday, seeing as that was the only none school day, but today, was different. And Atemu was very glad.

You see, he had been off for almost the whole week now, and decided to take up the chance of staying off for as long as possible. School wasn't Atemu's favourite place to be anyway, so when Sugoroku offered for him to stay home to help Yuugi adjust, the teen pounced to accept.

Speaking of Yuugi... Atemu found one thing he didn't like about him. And that was his Early Birdness. Sure, Atemu loved to be up and about, keeping himself busy and active as much as possible, but when it was before 8 in the morning, or a day he didn't need to rush out of bed, he preferred to stay asleep.

"...Até?"

Ah yes, sleep. He remembered what that was. It was when he would shut down and stay unmoving until he needed to be awake again. Keyword "needed" here. But oh no, he now had a certain someone to get him moving much earlier than he needed to be...

"Come on Até, you've gotta get up."

Atemu grumbled and hid his head under his pillow. "Go away..." Came the muffled sound.

Yuugi sighed. "Até, do I need to get the water again?"

This got the taller teen to sit upright in record time. He narrowed his eyes at the threat. "You wouldn't dare."

A cheeky grin came. "If I dared the first two times already, then I would dare again."

And this, Atemu knew to be true. Just like Yuugi said, he had already showered Atemu when he didn't get up. Twice. This always left a very wet, and very moody Atemu to deal with in the early hours of the morning, which the poor teen could not cope with. He grumbled, falling back down onto the bed and hiding under the covers. "What are you, a deranged alarm clock?" All Atemu got was an even bigger grin, though he couldn't see it. He could here it in Yuugi's laugh, though.

"If it will get you up, then yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemu had now decided that he hated his Grandfather at the moment. Right now, the teen and his small companion were sitting at the table, eating their pancakes (Yuugi seemed to love them, and always begged Atemu to make them ever morning), even though Atemu was still half asleep.

He grumbled, and Yuugi looked over to him in a apologetic manner. To Yuugi, it felt like to him that Atemu shouldn't be sleeping in anyway. It seemed wrong to him, like Atemu should be up and about doing something way before Yuugi should be. "I am sorry Até, but Motou-San said you needed to get up bright an early."

That was right. A few days ago, the old man had cornered Yuugi and filled his head with lies of how Atemu abserlutly MUST get up very early. And so, Yuugi took it to heart and had ever since woken him up whenever he did, which was very early indeed. That was why he hated Sugoroku at the moment. Atemu glared at nothing. It wasn't fair! Atemu was exhausted from the week's event. He didn't need to be woken up at the early hours of butt-cracking dawn!

A grumble sounded. "It's okay, little one. I suppose we needed to get up early anyway."

At this, Yuugi tilted his head. "We did?"

"Uh huh." Atemu nodded, taking a mouthful of pancakes and swallowing. "I promised I would take you to see the city today, didn't I?"

At this, Yuugi beamed at his taller counter-part. "Really?! You mean it?!"

The teen gave a chuckle at Yuugi's enthusiasm. He really did look like a child at times. "Of cause, Yuugi." He smiled. "It's nothing special really, just to show you the world you live in now."

Yuugi's eyes dulled at that after a moment, and Atemu had worried he had said something to upset the boy. But before he could apologise, the smaller had spoken up. "...I don't have a home to go to anymore, do I?"

Atemu watched Yuugi lower his head, eyes being over shadowed by his golden bangs. It broke Atemu's heart to see Yuugi look so sad... and he decided I never wanted to see it again.

"Um..." He swallowed. "I-I don't know if this is alright, but... this can be your home." When Yuugi lifted his eyes to look at him, Atemu lowered his own. "...If you want."

Yuugi blinked at him for a moment, before giving a grateful smile. "Dua Netjer en ek, Até."

Atemu's head lifted up as he stared at Yuugi in confusion. It was a different voice that spoke up, though. "Ah, you appear to know Ancient Egyptian."

The taller teen looked at his grandfather, who had just entered the room. Yuugi gave a nod to the old man. "T'e. I woke up this morning with the memory of what my real language is... so now, I feel like I have two languages, like I've grown up learning them both at once."

Sugoroku nodded, sitting at the table with them. "I do believe that this is a small sign of your memory returning to you."

"That's good." Atemu spoke up, looking over to Yuugi beside him. "Soon, you'll be able to remember who you are!"

"Yeah..." Yuugi whispered, looking between lost and relieved.

Atemu's grandfather smiled at the small teen, reaching over to pat his hand. "My dear boy, there is no need to think on it now. We'll sort everything out when we come to that bridge."

_Bridge? What bridge? _Atemu thought, looking confused again. _Sort out WHAT?_

Atemu was sure his grandfather was getting more confusing as the days went by.

"By the way," The old man started, standing back up. "What Atemu said was true; this is your home now, and your part of our family, Yuugi."

Yuugi watched Sugoroku leave the kitchen, becoming completely silent. His taller other was watching him carefully, waiting for him finish on whatever he was thinking about. It wasn't too long, but Yuugi finally spoke up in a whisper; "family, huh...?" He chuckled darkly. "I have a feeling that I have no idea what that feels like..."

"Then don't think about it." Atemu told him, looking stern. "Just go with the flow, and enjoy it. I'm taking you out today, right? So I want you to have fun! No sad Yuugi today!"

Yuugi blinked at him, taking the quiet, yet stern command in. He slowly smiled, making Atemu smile back. "Hai, Até."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa! These buildings are huge!"

Atemu chuckled. It seemed that no matter how many times Yuugi saw these buildings, he couldn't help but once again, state the fact that their rather big. Already, the teen had taken Yuugi to see the harber, the sea, the other shops (Yuugi had thought that Atemu's Grandfather owned the other shop in town), the park, the beach, the town centre, the school (which Yuugi said he couldn't wait to join Atemu in going to), the hospital and many other places they past. Now, they were on their way to visit the arcade (Atemu had bought some money so they could play there for a while).

"Yes, they are pretty big. The biggest building here is the Kaiba Corp. building."

"Kaiba corp.?" Yuugi repeated, titling his head cutely. "What's that?"

"Well," Started Atemu, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. "The guy who owns the place. Kaiba Seto, specialises in game simulations, and has joined up with Industrial Illusions, to create world wide games. The largest game so far, and the most popular, is Duel Monsters."

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "Duel Monsters? I know that game!"

"I know you do." Atemu said softly, placing his hand on Yuugi's head to rub his hair in a affectionate manner. Yuugi's cuteness was getting to him. Yuugi purred at the attention. "Come on little one, we have places to go."

"Like the arcade!" The smaller said, excitement within his voice.

Atemu nodded. "It's just around the corner." And with that, grabbed Yuugi's hand and proceeded to guild him towards the direction he had pointed to. Yuugi was just a bundle of energy, so it was only moments when Yuugi started to pull Atemu that way. The taller teen just laughed as he did so, knowing now full well that Yuugi can't be stopped when he's like this.

It was only a few minutes till they reached the large building, Yuugi stopping in wonderment at all the flashy lights and sounds coming from the entrance. But when Atemu started to pull the boy towards it, suddenly found himself unable to. Atemu raised his eyebrow at the now shivering Yuugi.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's... why is it so dark in there?"

Ah, that's why. "Don't worry," Atemu reassured, tugging his hand lightly. "You may only see a few lights out here, but it's really quite bright in there. It's a bit dark so the lights from the games look better." He tugged again. "I won't leave you alone, either. Okay? You'll have fun once your in there, I promise."

It took a few moments for Yuugi to battle with himself, but then decided that it wouldn't seem that bad, remembering all the games Atemu had told him about. With a timid nod, he followed Atemu closely into the building, jumping at a sudden "Bang!" from a game really close by.

"Let's try that game. You get to race in cars."

"Cars?" Yuugi asked, following Atemu and sitting in a machine next to the teen.

"Cars are things like these that take you places. They can be really fast." Atemu moved his hands to grip the steering wheel. "These games are some of my favourites."

Yuugi watched Atemu do a race a few times, before joining in. It got the hang of it, but the sudden movements the car made sometimes spooked the small teen into letting go of his steering wheel, causing his car to crash on the screen. Atemu frowned.

"Maybe a puzzle game might be better for you."

Atemu changed his mind when Yuugi kept beating him at any two player puzzle game they tried.

"Maybe not a puzzle game... constantly losing isn't fun." Atemu grumbled, wandering around with Yuugi in toll. He was hugging a stuff plushie of a Marshmellon from Duel Monsters closely, which Atemu had won him from a claw game only moments ago. From how Yuugi reacted to seeing it, Yuugi just HAD to have it. "Hmm... maybe a shooting game? Those are quite fun with two players..."

Suddenly, everything went off and the lights blacked out. It was obviously a power cut, but everyone around them freaked out anyway. They had all started to run towards the only bit of light there was, which was the outside sun. Atemu own panic surged through him, but not because of the dark, but because of what happened now _during_ the dark.

"Yuugi!" He called out over the yells and shouts. "Yuugi, where are you?!"

Try as he might, Atemu couldn't find him, and was eventually pushed out the arcade by the crowed of people within it. He stood there at the entrance, waiting for it to clear, in hopes of getting back in and finding Yuugi quickly – fast.

An opening had presented itself, and the teen was about to take the chance, when a heavy hand landed itself on his shoulder, halting him. "Hello shrimp."

Atemu froze at the voice that floated by his ear._ Oh no... not him, anyone but him..._

Before he knew what hit him, Atemu was roughly pulled away from the crowed, and into an ally close by. One bothered to say or do anything, to them it just looked like someone was taking a walk with their friend. Atemu gave a small whimper of fear. He could normally take care of himself... but when it came to Ushio, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Said teen grabbed Atemu's shirt by the collar, and slammed him hard against the wall, holding him high. He smirked. "I haven't seen you at school lately."

"I-I've been o-off." Atemu stuttered, swallowing. "Haven't been too w-well."

"Oh yeah?" Ushio snorted. "Look fine to me, playing in the arcade and all." He suddenly put on a creepy smile. "You know, we're all alone here... makes me want to have some "quality time" with you..."

Atemu's struggles to get free stopped as he froze at those words._ Oh god... he's going to..._

"Atemu!" Yelled out a smile voice, causing both teens to turn. Ushio saw a much smaller Atemu look-a-like, and snorted.

"What do you want, kid?" He sneered, tightening his hold on Atemu. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Atemu whimpered in slight pain from the hold, and Yuugi's glare grew. "Let him go." He said sternly, narrowing his eyes. It looked very odd on him, when he was normally a quiet, playful, shy type person.

"And what if I said no?" The huge teen sneered.

Yuugi's hands by his sides shook, as he started to shake in anger. "I said; LET. HIM. GO!"

Suddenly, before Ushio knew what hit him, a wave of pure pain shot up his body, making him let go of Atemu, causing him to fall to the ground hard. The smaller teen quickly crawled away, as Ushio cried out in agony. In mere moments, the ground shook, and a chain of bright light shot out from under Ushio's feet, quickly wrapping around his ankle. Then, the same happened to his other ankle. And his wrist... and his other wrist. A fifth chain of light shot up and wrapped around the waste, holding Ushio still.

"May Horakhty have mercy on your soul..." Atemu turned, and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

Yuugi's face showed nothing but pure rage... and an unseeing aura whipped around him, causing his hair and clothes to lightly sway about. The smallest teen sneered, and a strange sound sounded high above them, which in turn made Atemu look up.

There, he saw a huge, bright glowing being, whose eyes held nothing in them. Before Atemu could do any more, a hand lightly touched his forehead, and made him look eye to eye with his little one.

"Pr-aA... antyw Pr-aA..." Yuugi whispered, and Atemu's eyes began to feel heavy. "Sleep."

And all became dark.

* * *

Ha! Bet you wasn't expecting that! -giggles-

Anyway, hope the chappie was enjoyable for you all to read! I know it's a bit short, so I'll make up for it next time, in which I hope I'll update by next week. I already know how it's all gonna go, so I should be able to. -smiles-

Review me your thoughts, and I shall take note of them! Go on, you know you want to! And if you don't have anything to say... then review anyway! They make me happy and want to update. -laughs-

Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes!

Translations:-

Dua Netjer en ek, Até: (to a man) Thank you, Até

T'e: Yes

Pr-aA... antyw Pr-aA...: Pharaoh... my Pharaoh...


	6. Puzzle Piece 5

Gelly: Thank you all for your thoughts! And please, ignore the fact that I've changed my name... again, again! I just can't seem to decide. -sighs-

I went to the Anime Expo this weekend! It was fun, and I went as a moogle. And I huggled a Black(Dark) Magician Girl many times. And a Yami, who had a pet Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. They were cool too. I took pictures!

This story is starting to get interesting, isn't it? Especially with what I wrote in the last chapter. Heh, I just thought; why is Yuugi always the weak one? Lets make Atemu get picked on for once! And that's why Atemu and Yuugi have switched half of their personalities with each other.

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puzzle Piece 5**

"Who are you Yuugi?!"

Said person curled more into himself on the bed, trying to hide away from the one yelling at him. Yuugi didn't blame Atemu for being mad, but he didn't need to put it like that. "I already told you; I don't know."

"Like hell you don't!" Yuugi flinched. "What was all that back there? You even knocked me out!"

"I..." Yuugi swallowed. How was he supposed to answer? He really didn't know. "W-when... when I saw him hurting you... I got angry and something just... "snapped", and I just suddenly had this knowledge of this power... to protect you..." The small one gave a sniffle before hiding his face further into his knees in his curled posstion. He suddenly felt very frightened. Was Atemu going to leave him now? No! he didn't want that! Anything but that! "I'm sorry Atemu!" He cried in his distress. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!"

Atemu gave a sigh when Yuugi began to cry into his knees. He wasn't angry, just completely confused to the point where he didn't know how to react any more. How _was_ he supposed to react? "Yuugi," He began softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, making Yuugi go rigid. "Look, I'm not upset with you." He reached out, and placed his hand on Yuugi's head. "It's just, you seemed like a normal person... only to show you have this great power within you? How am I meant to react to that?"

Yuugi lifted his tearry eyes to stare at Atemu's confused ones. The taller's softened at him.

"I'm grateful that you came to save me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. But, I cannot lie to you." Yuugi tilted his head. "You scared me, Yuugi. You really did. The look you gave Ushio... it wasn't the small playful boy full of smiles who appeared in my life. Literally." Atemu gave a chuckle, which in turn made Yuugi smile a little. "You had become... something else. Something entirely different that I didn't know at all."

_It proves how much I still hardly know you._

"Promise me something?"

Yuugi tilted his head at the question. "Like what?"

"No matter what happens, you won't block me out again." Atemu said sternly. "You'll let me stay by your side, no matter what."

At this, Yuugi seemed relieved. "So... you won't leave me?"

"What?" At what he said, Atemu seemed confused, but quickly shook it off and hugged the small teen tightly against himself. "No, Yuugi, no. I won't. Ever. I freed you, and I'm going to take care of you..." He brought up a hand to pet Yuugi's hair again. "And we're going to find your past. Together."

Yuugi once again sniffled, but quickly rubbed the new falling tears away. He leant forward to nuzzle his face into Atemu's shirt, making him blush. "Thank you...Até"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is he asleep?"

Atemu nodded as he closed the bedroom door quietly. "The day's events really exhausted him."

Sugoroku hummed in understanding, before passing his grandson and heading down the stairs, Atemu in tow. They both went into the kitchen, where Sugoroku went to grab the plates he had set food on only moments ago, before checking up on the boys. He had heard every word that was exchanged, they were both loud enough for the old man to hear all the way from here. He shook his head, picked up two of the three plates and set them on the table Atemu was already sitting at. The third, he put in the oven for Yuugi to eat later.

The two sat in silence as they ate, lost in their thoughts. With no words exchanged during the whole meal, they got up, took their plates and dumped them in the sink, before heading out the kitchen. They both walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I called the school today."

Atemu gave him a look. _What? Your not even going to ask what happened today? _Certainly a funny way of starting a conversation after a long period of silence...

"I told them that Yuugi is a transfer student," He contained, ignoring Atemu. "That the school he was going to go to couldn't have him any more, and it was too late for him to go back home. So, they've agreed to take him, since some other transfer students are starting also."

This made the teen frown. _An odd time for a real transfer to start..._

"Anyway, I have the forms for him to go through. He'll need to take them in when he starts on Monday."

Sugoroku got up off the couch and headed out the room. But Atemu still sat there in thought. Seconds later, his grandfather poked his head back in.

"By the way, that package on the coffee table is for you."

Atemu raise an eyebrow as the old man vanished again. Turning his head, his gaze fell on the big, square box sitting on the said table. He got up, and walked over to it, looking it over. There was no return address on it, which reminded Atemu of another package he received only half a year ago. His eyes widened when he remembered the symbol of a eye stamped on over the stamp.

"It's from Pegasus!" He yelp in shock, jumping away from it. Why the hell was that American sending him another parcel? There was no way he was going to open it!

...But...

"He did promise he wouldn't cause me any more trouble... so it shouldn't be to bad."

Reluctantly,_ against_ his better judgement,Atemu picked up the box, and set it on the floor. There, he ripped off the brown tap and opened up the top. What he found was half surprising, and half expected.

There, settled in like before, was one little tape, and something small and round wrapped round in brown wrapping paper. With a shrug, Atemu pulled out the tap, and pushed it into the player.

"I must be mad." He spoke, waiting for it to load. "Last time this happened, he took my Grandpa's soul." Atemu shuddered, remembering the incident. That was the very first time he experienced magic first hand, and started to believe in it. But to be honest, every since he received the puzzle, nothing was normal any more.

A flicker and a flash. "Hello there, Yami-boy!"

"Pegasus..." Atemu gritted his teeth. Is this going to be like before? maybe he shouldn't have opened the box...

"Oh, I do hope you get this! It's been so long since we last spoke!"

"Enough of your games! What do you want?!" The teen yelled at the screen.

Another smile broke on the face on the screen. "Before I continue, let me just say, this isn't like last time. This time, it is a complete recording, so if your making that face I know so well, or are yelling at me, then you can stop that." His creepy smile turned flat. "This is very important, Yami-boy, so please listen."

Atemu just sneered at the man. "You made it seem important last time..."

"This message is about a legend, that started almost 3 thousand years ago, in the land of Ancient Egypt." This perked up the teens interest, so he shut his mouth and listened. "In the package, is another item. It is the only one of it's kind, and you mustn't lose it, until you find the one it should return to.

3 thousand years ago, ruled an Egyptian Pharaoh, who held great power known as Shadow Magic. This was a very rare gift indeed, only gifted to those who was supposable born with only half of their soul – their dark part of their soul. This Pharaoh, was one of those half souls." Pegasus took a deep breth. "during the rule of this young Pharaoh, a disaster struck, which almost caused the fall of his kingdom. And there was only one way he could stop it..."

Atemu leant in closely to the TV. this story... this... myth, was really intriguing him.

"By sacrificing the other half of his soul." Pegasus stated, looking tired all of a sudden. "The light half of his soul. By sacrificing this half, and sealing the disaster away with his Shadow powers, his kingdom was saved. But whatever happened to this Pharaoh, no one knows." The American brightened up again. "You remember what I told you last time, right? That Duel Monsters I created came from Ancient Egypt? Well, this was part of all Summoning magic... Shadow, Holy, Chaos, ect... which has once again come alive due to the "Millennium Items"."

"He means my Puzzle!" Atemu gasped, looking down at said item, which he hadn't taken off since he put it together... it felt natural for it to always be there... half the time, he forgot he was even wearing it. That was how natural it felt.

"It is a shame that I could not find out more of this legend... Most of it lost in time..." Pegasus stated sadly. " But anyway, I remember you had the Millennium Puzzle with you, even though it was still in pieces. But it is not the only one of it's kind, oh no. There are six others."

_Grandpa said that a few days ago... When Yuugi first woke up._

"The one I used to have... which gave me the power to read minds, is now with you. There are five more you must find, Yami-boy. I know, all will become clear when you find them. And..." He smiled, a real smile. "Thank you, Yami-boy. I truly mean it. If it wasn't for your Guardian Angel, we both wouldn't be here today."

And then there was static.

Atemu stared at the screen in shock. Well what was he meant to think now? His head hurt...

A while later, after over coming his second shock of finding a golden eye was now in his possession, dragged his feet up the stairs. It was late. Really late, and Atemu was_ tired._ All he wanted to do was sleep. And cuddle up. With Yuugi.

The teen blushed at the thought. If he was honest, he liked to cuddle up with Yuugi at night. He always did, since Yuugi hated the dark, but found comfort in Atemu's arms. And Atemu found he slept better holding Yuugi too. It just felt... natural.

_Everything just feels "natural" ever since Yuugi arrived. Like, he triggered something._

And now here he was, staring down at the sleeping teen in his bed, who was cuddling up with his own Plushie, Marshmellon. At that moment, he just knew, who it was that had helped him through his ordeal with Pegasus half a year ago during the Duellist Kingdom Tournament. His friends had been there... but they couldn't have helped him with what he was going through...

"_**That's not going to work, Yami-boy." Pegasus taunted, his uncovered eye peering at him knowingly. A smirk appeared on his face. "I am prepared for it."**_

_**Atemu stopped his movement of pulling a card from his hand, a worried look crossing his face. Was he bluffing? No... no one bluffed that many times and always gets it right. He was always right on that tape, and he was always right during Duel with Kaiba. What was there to say he wasn't right? Was he even bluffing at all?**_

_What am I going to do?__** He thought, getting scared. He needed to win to free his grandfather... he promised Mokuba he would rescue his brother. Atemu cringed when Pegasus attacked his only defence with a Toon monster. **__He can read my mind... my _mind_, and I have no way to stop it..._

_**(Mou hitori no boku...)**_

_**Atemu blinked. What was that?**_

_**(Mou hitori no boku...) It was a voice, it sounded faint and far away, but it was there. (Please... let me help you.)**_

_How?__** The teen replied, wandering if he was going mad. Maybe he was, with everything that had happened. **__What can you do?_

_**(Block Pegasus out.) Came the answer. (Open your mind, trust me, and I can help you.)**_

_**Atemu wasn't sure if he could, but was willing to try anything. **__Okay... I trust you._

_**And with that, reached over to his deck on the table, and touched the top card. In that moment, he felt another, none seeing presence of another... smaller hand, on top of his own. Atemu couldn't see it, but felt it. The pull he had been feeling this past year... doubled. (Just draw your cards and play them... I'll handle the rest.)**_

_**And the voice was right. Pegasus could no longer read Atemu's mind, and lost the duel, Atemu barely winning. As promised, the American released the two souls he had trapped, and placed the now blank cards on the table. Atemu stood up, relieved it was all over, and started to walk away., till Pegasus slammed a fist on the table. Hard. "How? How were you able to block me?! I was able to read your mind... till that moment!" He looked up. "What did you do?"**_

"_**I didn't do anything." Atemu stated, turning to look at him. He felt proud happiness from a presence within his mind... cuddling up to him blissfully. "It was my Guardian Angel."**_

_**Pegasus blinked at the term, watching the teen turn and walk away, into the awaiting embrace of his friends...**_

"It was you." Atemu whispered, bending down slightly to lightly rub Yuugi's cheek with a finger. A small coo escaped Yuugi's lips. "Whether you were still trapped or within my mind... you helped me. Even before I did anything, you still helped me."

But Atemu was confused... if Yuugi was able to talk to him then, why hadn't he do so since? Did Yuugi even remember that day? The teen shook his head. It was late, and he was tired. He'll think on it later.

Atemu placed the Millennium Eye on the bedside table, before dressing down to only his shirt and boxes. He climbed into bed and cuddled up to Yuugi, who in turn nuzzled his face into his chest in his sleep. Atemu blushed, but smiled any way before joining his small counterpart in sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The Pharaoh gasped as small hands roamed over his chest, lightly touching the hardening nibbles. He moaned, suddenly crying out when nubs were harshly pinched. A whimper of need escaped his throat._

"_Hmm... We're rather needy tonight, aren't we?" Whispered a voice from above._

_The Pharaoh whimpered again. "Please, Ari... don't t-tease me..."_

_At that, the smaller pinched again, making him cry out, and shudder as he blew over the sensitive nipples. "Now now, you know the rules..." He stated huskily, leaning down to the Pharaoh's ear. "Being Pr-aA, you have to be the strong, commanding son of Ra... but that's during the day... because at night, when it's just us..." He licked the shell of his ear. "You like to just let go... and have someone else dominate over you... take command, Até." He nibbled the ear, before attaching to the throat, biting and sucking, determined to leave a mark. "You are the shadow of the day, and I'm the light in the dark. I take control."_

_The one beneath did nothing but pant, completely feeling boneless. The smaller was right, he had to be strong and commanding... but with his little one, he just couldn't. He_ loved_ his small one taking control. Another gasp came, when hands attacked the chest again, leaving feather touches in their wake. Ra, they were so close to were he _really_ wanted them to go, but the one on top wasn't having any of that. Tonight, it seemed he was going to make it last as long as he wanted. He whimpered at the thought of being teasely tormented through the night. "Ngh... A-Ari! Please... He-"_

Atemu jerked awake, before sitting up so fast, he hit his head on the backrest of his bed. He grimaced, and rubbed it. "Ouch..." He couldn't believe it! Atemu had a dream about... about him and... doing... oh. Dear. GOD! He _never_ had dreams like that! Ever!

"Are you okay, Até?"

Then, it dawned on him. Atemu was dreaming... that... while Yuugi was... right next... to... him...

"I've gotta go to the bathroom!" He cried, throwing off the covers and dashing out the room, heading straight into the bathroom across the hall. He didn't have a full wet dream to cause a big problem, but he had dreamt enough to cause a small one. Atemu had a huge blush covering his face. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life as he did now.

_But... it felt real... like a distant memory..._ Atemu thought, after he had sorted himself out._ Are they Yuugi's? No... I always see him in front of me. _He closed the door to the bathroom and crossed the hall to his room, stopping at his door. _What were those words? Ari? Pr-aA? Yuugi had said words like that before..._

Atemu decided there and then to learn Ancient Egyptian.

"Yuugi?" He started, opening the door. "Look, about earlier-"

"What is that?"

Atemu blinked at the sudden question. "What is what?"

"That," Yuugi pointed at the golden eye on the table from where he sat in bed. "What is it?"

"...Oh." The taller scratched his head. "Umm... it's called the Millennium Eye. It has the power to read minds and feel emotion."

"I see..."

Atemu watched Yuugi closely. From the way he was reacting to the item, he wandered if Yuugi was the one Pegasus was talking about on the tape. "...Hey, Yuugi..." He sarted, grabbing Yuugi's attentional. "...You want a closer look?"

Yuugi slowly nodded after a moment, so Atemu walked over to the bedside table. He picked up the eye and brought it over to the small teen. He waited for Yuugi to put his hand out. The way he did... the way his eyes looked dazed, as if in a trance... Atemu then knew, that what Pegasus said was true. He placed the eye carefully into Yuugi's outstretched hand.

For a moment, all was still, till the eye began to glow. It shown brightly, before it died down. seconds later, it started to crack, and to Atemu's horror, it shattered. Millions of pieces floated, before shooting towards Yuugi's chest and vanishing on contact.

Yuugi started to scream when this happened, and grabbed onto Atemu's shirt once all the pieces were gone. He continued yo cry in agony though, scaring Atemu quite a bit. "It's okay, Yuugi, it's okay..." He said helplessly, hugging Yuugi tightly, as if trying to make the pain go away. Yuugi was now just making heavy pants of breth, calming himself down.

A few moments... and he began to shake. _"I... I'm okay now."_

Atemu jumped out of his skin. T-that was like-! "You spoke in my head!"

Yuugi blinked into the taller's shirt. "Huh?"

"You spoke in my head!" He repeated, pushing Yuugi away so he could look at him. "Didn't you notice?"

Another blink came, before eyes went unfocused, as if searching through himself to find an answer. After some moments, Yuugi came back to him. "Yeah... I did."

"But... how?"

"I'm not sure." Yuugi said truthfully, frowning. "I just suddenly remember this knowledge of having this power... of speaking into you mind and feeling what you feel." A small smile came across his face. "You feel shocked... and a little embarrassed."

Atemu blushed lightly. Great, just what he needed. He shook his head, thinking over what had happened in the last few minutes. The Eye had the power to read minds and emotion... and it had somehow merged with Yuugi on contact. Maybe the items were part of Yuugi's power? Maybe he observed it without realising it? "Your full of surprises, you know that?" The teen sighed tiredly.

Yuugi just grinned back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gelly: Yay for any kind of Puzzle goodness!

Wasn't much of a Yaoi scene... but, I am hoping to do a really big one in this fic!

I dunno... was that chappie confusing to you? Or did it make sense? I have way more to add on, but I haven't got much time left. So I thought, stop it there, so you guys get to read something before I go away. I wasn't going to make you all wait for so long... again! I will be writing while I'm away, so you will have another update soon!

Anyway, please review! They make me happy, and want to update. Just a simple "good chappie" will do. -smiles weakly-


	7. Pupple Piece 6

Gelly: Hahahahaha! I'm glad everyone liked the last chappie. -smiles- I aim to please! ...Or try, at least. -sweatdrops- I have big ideas and story twists with Yuugi and the Items! -giggles- Quite a twist, the Eye and "Mind Link" idea, huh? XD Just wait till Yuugi comes across the others!

Also, I'm thinking of doing a "Magical school Yu-Gi-Oh!" themed fanfic, but I want OCs in it. If I jotted down a small form to fill, will any of you defoted Reviewers wanna join in? I thought it might be fun to write. ;)

On another note; I went to the London Anime Expo last Saturday! I sadly couldn't go on Sunday too. -sighs- Did anyone else go? If you did, please tell me! And what did you go as? I happened to go as Mog from Final Fantasy 6. I also have pictures I took. Not as many as last time, though.

I had met a Dark Magician Girl! -squeals- I think it was the same girl from the last Expo. -grins- I also met Otogi, and Yami with a pet Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. -laughs- I was told there was also a Kaiba Seto and two Bakuras... but I couldn't find them! -cries-

But I'm getting there with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cosplays! Here's a list of so-far-seen cosplays:

Kaiba Seto (the first and only one I saw at my first expo in May 2007. Didn't get a picture though...)

Yuugi (I asked why a Yami wasn't with her XD)

Pharaoh Atemu (I had glomped and scared the cosplayer... -chuckles sheepishly-)

Dark Magician Girl (when I saw her on Saturday, I asked if i could take her home... -dies-)

Otogi (She was the one who told me about the Seto and two Bakuras... x-x;)

Yami with a pet Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (I asked "Since when does Yami have a Blue eyes?" And she said with a sheepish look; "...since I said so." The Blue Eyes Cosplayer was laughing XD)

...You know, I think I'd purpose to anyone who dresses up as the Dark Magician Girl for my pleasure. I have such a bad fetish, it not funny. I collect and carry the cards about with me. And a Plushie. And hide my new DMG costume in my cupboard. And hang posters and pictures of her all over my room. And glomp DMG cosplayers whenever I see 'em. God, what's WRONG with me? I'm as bad as Kaiba and his Blue eyes!

... -blushes- ... -drops to knees in a pleading manner- PLEASE GIVE ME ANY UNWANTED DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND BLACK MAGACIAN GIRL CARDS!! EVEN NUDE COLLECTABLE ONES WILL DO!

...

-crickets-

...

Anyway... onto the chappie... -is shot- x-x;;;;

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Puzzle Piece 6**

"I see... so, when speaking to a man, you say "Aw ibek", but when it's a women, you say "Aw ibetj" instead."

Yuugi nodded, happy with the progress that Atemu was showing. Ancient Egyptian was in the taller teen's blood, so he knew it would be easy for Atemu to grasp. "Right." He grinned. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so hard!"

"Still takes me a while, though..." Atemu grumbled, glaring. "It's taken me ages o get "hello" right."

"One step at a time." Yuugi said, nodding knowingly.

Sugoroku walked into the living room, putting down two cups of hot chocolate on the table. "You boys plan on staying in all day?"

Atemu nodded, picking up a cup (Yuugi jumped to his and gulped it down, chocking. He really liked the drink. Atemu ignored him.) "Of cause. I want to learn this langue."

"But it helps to take breaks." His grandfather told him, wagging a finger at him. He was up rather early this morning, and heard everything that had happened, Atemu knew, but seemed to not to be interested in commenting on it. What is up with his grandfather lately? "Go out and enjoy the sunshine."

The two teens both shared a look, wandering if it was a good idea. "...We could go to the park for a while..." Atemu suggested. "After all, we'll be stuck indoors and doing homework once we start school tomorrow."

Yuugi's eyes lit up, before he clapped his hands. "I can't wait!"

"I can." The other muttered, not at all pleased with Yuugi's eagerness. He sighed, and stood p, placing his drink back on the table. Yuugi did the same, but his cup was empty. "Let's go – maybe Jou and the others could join us."

At this, the smaller grabbed Atemu's hand and pulled him towards the door. Weather or not they could, using this time might be a good idea to learn how to use the mind link they now had, because it didn't seem fair that Yuugi was always reading what Atemu was thinking... and feeling.

_...This is going to be a long week ahead, isn't it?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemu pointed. "That's the Headmaster's office. I'll wait here while you go take your forms in."

Yuugi nodded, reaching for the door and opening, heading into the room and shutting the door behind himself. The taller teen sighed as he leant against the wall to wait.

"...I still think this is going to be a bad idea..."

"Hey, did you hear?"

Atemu blinked and looked over to two girls walking by. Seemed they were in deep conversation.

"About Ushio?" Atemu froze. "Yeah, I did. Something about him going mad?"

"Yeah. Apparently he went nuts; kept screaming about this huge being of light coming to crush him."

_He's still alive?_ Atemu thought, watching the girls walk by and down the hall. _I hadn't asked, but I thought Yuugi had killed him... no, of cause he wouldn't have. That's not how he is._

He stopped his thoughts there.

_...Is he?_

Atemu forgot how much he still didn't know about the small teen.

"Of cause I didn't kill him."

The taller jumped and spun round to face a annoyed Yuugi. "Uhh..."

"Horakhty isn't like that." He frowned. "I might not remember, but I just know."

"Okay, I'm sorry for thinking that." Atemu sigh. He really needed to remember to block Yuugi out his mind sometimes...god, this "mind link" thing is going to take some used to for him...

"Anyway," Yuugi began, smiling again, bringing out a piece of paper. "I was given this. Said it was my "timetable"."

"Ah." Atemu laughed, taking it. "This is what tells us what lessons we are doing for the day, and where we have them. I've memorized mine, so I don't need it anymore." He looked down at it, and gave a blink. "Oh, we're in the same homeroom and classes..."

"We are?" Yuugi asked, moving so he could look over Atemu's shoulder. "...That's good then, right?"

"...Yeah, it is." The taller smiled, handing back the timetable. "Makes it easier for me." He reached over and took Yuugi's hand, starting the process of taking Yuugi on a small tour of the school, before they headed to their homeroom.

"Yo, Yams! Yuge!" Jounouchi called, waving a hand. The blonde was currently standing outside the homeroom door, leaning against the wall. Honda was with him, who was frowning at the blonde. Why, Atemu didn't want to know. Jounouchi smiled as Atemu and Yuugi walked over.

""Yuge"?" Atemu questioned, blinking.

"Yep. Dat's gonna be Yuugi's nickname. I give you one, so I've given 'im one too." Jounouchi looked over to the smaller. "D'you mind?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, I don't. I give Até one too, so it seems fair."

""Até"?" Honda repeated in the same way Atemu did, stopping his glare at Jounouchi and staring at Yuugi. He nodded.

"Uhh... yeah... he calls me that." Atemu said, blushing lightly. "And I don't mind either!" He yelled at the two, who both looked ready to laugh.

"I think it's kinda cute." Anzu said, walking up to the four, Otogi just behind her. "Wish I had thought of it." She lifted up a hand and placed it on Yuugi's head, smiling down at him. "I had given him a nickname once, when we were little. I think I called him "Star-Fish" or something..."

""Rainbow" was rather fun to call him." Otogi spoke.

"Nah, "Spike" or "Spiky" have to be the winners." Honda told him, nodding knowingly with crossed arms. "I mean, just look at him! They scream his looks!"

Jounouchi laughed. "Nope, I like "Yams" best!" He scratched his cheek. "Makes me wanna eat ever time I call 'im dat, though..."

Atemu, having enough of the conversation, stamped his foot. "What is this, make fun of Yami's name, day?"

Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Anzu all looked at each other, before smiling. In unison, they said; "Yep."

"I hate you all." He muttered, turning his back to them. Yuugi frowned.

"Is it really fair to pick on him like that?" He asked, not seeming happy about the whole ordeal at all. He didn't like Atemu upset...

Jounouchi patted his head. "Sure it is. We always pick on 'im. It's fun, an' keeps 'im on 'is toes."

"You should too," Anzu spoke, bending down to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "Your gonna be his boyfriend and all, so you have the right to tease him too." She giggled.

"ANZU!" Atemu yelled, mortified at his childhood friend. He gained some looks from passer-by's.

"What?" She started innocently. "I'm just doing my job as your friend!"

He did nothing but flop and groan in defeat. "...Your waaaaay to in on this whole "fangirl" thing..."

Yuugi was just tilting his head, completely confused by the whole thing. "what's a "boyfriend"?"

Everyone stared at him.

"...You've gotta be kindin' me." Jounouchi said, shocked.

Atemu growled and started to push his group of friends into the classroom. "Alright, that's enough! Get in there!"

They all laughed and walked in, leaving Atemu and Yuugi still in the hallway. Yuugi blinked at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's a boyfriend?"

The taller slapped his forehead. His face was beat red. "You don't have to worry right now... just ignore them."

"Oh... okay." He was silent for a second, before asking; "Is it really okay for them to tease you like that?"

Atemu nodded. "Yeah. They've done it for years, and they mean no harm, so I don't mind."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They both stood in silence again. Atemu was still blushing, but mostly because of what Anzu said... which had reminded him what he had been dreaming about for the last two nights.

His first wet dream the other night wasn't to bad... but last night, it went even further. And the poor teen awoke to a very awkward moment. Luckily for him, Yuugi was still fast asleep. He had worried that the smaller may have woken up at some point and noticed what he was dreaming... or, seen it through the mind link, but Yuugi was just as oblivious as he was the first time.

_And in both dreams, Yuugi was the dominate one..._ Atemu mused, looking over Yuugi's way. The small teen was looking the other way, watching a couple of other students enter another classroom. _He doesn't look like someone who would dominate... I don't even know if he's gay or not._ Atemu sighed.

"What's that, Até?"

"What's what?"

"Gay?"

Atemu for the second time slapped his forehead. Damn kid kept reading his mind... or couldn't help it, at least. He sighed again. "Not something to talk about, right now..."

"Oh, okay."

Silence again.

"Shall we go in now?" Atemu tried, already tired. The day hadn't even begun yet, and already he wanted to go home.

Yuugi smiled and nodded, walking through the door and into the classroom. Atemu gave another sigh, and was about to follow him, when a hand landed on his shoulder. Remembering what happened a few days ago, he froze.

"Atemu." Came a voice, sounding very annoyed.

Said teen blinked, having to take a moment of who the voice belonged to. There were only two people who called him by his real name; his grandfather and...

"Kaiba." Atemu greeted, calming his nerves and moving top face the taller teen. Yep, he was right; Kaiba was annoyed. Very annoyed.

The brunette glared. "You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have!" He yelled back, making Atemu flinch. "I told you before Atemu, I won't rest until I have the title of "King of Games" back!"

"And I've told you;" started the smaller, glaring back slightly. He was on longer going to put up with this nonsense anymore. "I don't want to Duel you. I don't want to duel at all, anymore."

"Why?!" Kaiba cried, looking confused. "What could have possibly happened on Pegasus's island to make you hate Duelling now?!"

Atemu glared even more. He was happy to duel him in the past... but no more. He just didn't want to face something like before... there was more to Pegasus's tournament than anyone knew. He sighed, and turned away. "That doesn't concern you, Kaiba. Just drop it."

"I will not! Not until you duel me!" The CEO snapped, punching the wall next to Atemu. "You took my title away, and won't even give me the chance to get it back! If you're going to retire at Duel Monsters, then give me back my reputation!"

"And I said to drop it!" Atemu cried, spinning round and waving his hands up in defeat. "You know what? I give up! I give you my title! Take it! You are King of Games! I just don't _care_ anymore!"

Atemu calmed down real quick when another hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder. He didn't need to panic – because he knew who it was. "Are you okay, Até?" Came a small voice, filled with worry. Atemu knew that Yuugi was now glaring at Kaiba. "Is he bothering you?"

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes at the smallest one there. "Atemu's little brother?"

Yuugi shook his head, not liking the teen at all. "No, I am not. But I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't leave." Atemu shivered at the angry tone of his little one's voice. It didn't suit him... at all.

This made Kaiba snort, and turn away. "Whatever." He glanced over his shoulder. "You _will_ duel me again for the title, Atemu."

And with that, walked away.

Atemu just watched him go, before lowering his head and whispering. "I'm never duelling again... not without my Guardian Angel."

This caused Yuugi to blink at him. "Guardian angel?"

"That's right." Atemu said, smiling at the smaller. "You heard him, didn't you? How I hate Duelling now?" Yuugi nodded. "Something was... happening, during the tournament Pegasus was holding. The real rules was whoever lost all their starchips were to leave the island... but..." He closed his eyes. "...Someone else wasn't following the rules. They had their own."

"Their own?" Yuugi whispered, not liking the way Atemu hung his head. He pulled his sleeve. "What happened, Até?"

"He killed." He said, shaking. "There were dueller's payed to knock players out... but this one Duellist, he called himself the "Player Killer". He didn't just knock players out the tournament, he... he..."

He swallowed.

"...He killed them. Trapping them with a wire around their necks, he'd snap their heads off if they lost the duel."

Yuugi could not only feel Atemu tremble, but could feel the pain and see his memories of those moments.

"I got caught by him, late one evening. Everyone was asleep, but Pegasus wanted me out most of all. The Player Killer came at his will and cornered me while I was away from everyone. I won somehow, but... only because there was this feeling... of someone helping me." He gave a shaky sigh. "I don't know what made him go mad with screams afterwards... but I escaped. But not before I saw all the duellists he had defeated..."

The memory of the sight Atemu saw made Yuugi feel sick. Someone really kind and loving like Atemu... had to go through something like that? Almost die... and see countless headless bodies? To the small teen, it seemed Atemu had been through nothing but emotion pain throughout his entire life.

"I didn't have the guts to tell the others where I was. It was just... to disturbing."

Yuugi grabbed hold of the taller and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Até... I'm really sorry."

Atemu blinked. Why was he sorry? "It's okay Yuugi, I've gotten past it. Really. I just... don't want to face those memories again."

Yuugi watched Atemu get out of his hug and walk into the classroom, looking as if nothing had been said. How can he say that? He wasn't over it! Yuugi could feel it – that pain was added to many others... and he didn't want anyone in to help him, heal him...Was this why Atemu wasn't letting him in fully? He was worried? Degusted with himself? More weak than he already felt he was? Yuugi didn't know, but he wasn't going to let it go on any longer.

"You helped me and are still helping me, Até... so I'm going to help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gelly: -Coughs- Please ignore the first lot of Authoress notes. x-x;;

If I'm honest, I had wanted to write loooooooads to this chappie, but... it just got lost on me. I don't even think there was a purpose for this chappie... except that Yuugi has now started School and Atemu's declare to not duel. I just got Writers block, even though I still know what I want to write after all this. So even though this chappie is short and a sort of filler, I still wanted to add it in. -sighs in annoyance- I don't even fully like it, either. So because of this, I'm going to make the next lot of chappies much, much longer. Or try, at least.

Please review! Even if it's to say how stupid this chappie was. Reviews will make me feel better. -dies- x-x;


	8. Puzzle Piece 7

DS: Yes... I changed my name. In all honesty, I had this username many, many years ago... and now, I wanted to use it again. -sighs- Hope this doesn't confuse anyone! I am still the same writer, just in case anyone thought I was someone else stealing the story or somethin'... but, I'm sure you'll be able to tell with the writing. -chuckles sheepishly-

Anywho, to all my dear reviewers; I am so blessed to have your support! You guys keep with me all the time. Thank you so much! -cries happy tears- Well, here it is – the long awaited chappie! I can't believe how long it is... I was thinking in cutting it in two – but I thought naw, I'll leave it long as a treat for you all. So, I hope you guys enjoy it!

By the way, is anyone annoyed by the way I make Jou speak? I dunno what made me have him talk like that in the beginning, and I'm starting to get annoyed by it. So, I'm gonna have him tone it down a bit from now on, hope nobody minds!

I'd like to give a special thanks to Silverdragon-Purity for giving me a riddle! I've gotten a lovely idea with it. If anyone else has a riddle, please pass it on! I want a whole bunch, but I don't know that many. -sweatdrops-

Anyway, to the chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Puzzle Piece 7**

Atemu was rather impressed with how Yuugi adjusted to School quickly. He really was.

It had been almost a whole week since Yuugi's first day. The homeroom teacher introduced him to the class as "Yuugi Nhyakhu". Atemu thought it fit. The day before, while the two were filling in the forms for Yuugi to hand in, they needed a surname for Yuugi to use. Since the small one was Egyptian, Atemu thought it was a good idea to use an Ancient Egyptian name, much like his own. "Nyyakhu" came up. When Sugoroku asked why "Little Light" was to be used, Atemu just shrugged, and gave his simple reply.

"I don't know, really. I just... it seems to suit him. In my eyes, at least."

Everyone in the class thought he was related to Atemu, seeing as he was half Egyptian himself and they both looked alike. They were assured that this wasn't the case. A hand was raised, and another question was asked.

"How come you're Egyptian, but have a Japanese name?"

It was a good thing Yuugi memorised everything he needed to say. "I have an Egyptian name actually, but I prefer to go by "Yuugi" while in Japan, like A- Yami does. It makes it easier for everyone. Just like A- Yami, I had to use my real surname."

Atemu thought it was a good answer, even though the truth was; he didn't _know_ his real name.

Many other questions were asked, and Yuugi answered without hesitation. Most of the questions were about his home life, and Atemu was a little worried on how he was going to get through them. He somehow managed, though.

"That wasn't so bad..." Atemu muttered when homeroom was finished and leaving the room, relieved it was all over.

"You act like it was you up there!" Jounouchi joked, ruffling his hair. Atemu glared, while Yuugi just smiled.

"It was okay, actually. I had fun doing it." He frowned. "Too bad I couldn't answer truthfully..."

Honda looked down at him. "How did you know what to say, anyway?"

"Weeeeell..." Yuugi started, grinning. "Me and Até went over what I might need to answer... and whatever I didn't know how to answer, he would tell me."

Anzu blinked at this. "How?"

"Over our bo-MMPH!"

Atemu had slapped a hand over Yuugi's mouth. Today, he really didn't want to get questioned at the whole "Mindlink" thing, yet. He just wasn't ready. "We're gonna be late if we carry on like this, so can we stop with the questions now?"

"Sheeeesh!" Jounouchi pouted. "You know, ever since Yuugi came, you've been more moody!"

Otogi grinned at the blonde. "More moody? He's always moody!"

Atemu glared, and pulled Yuugi with him as he stomped away from his laughing friends.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, or as uneventful as they could get when one had an 3000 year-old Ancient Egyptian with them. Yuugi just got fascinated the more the day went by. Maths fascinated him, Science fascinated him, Art fascinated him, and so forth. Even though Yuugi didn't have a clue about any of the classes, and was royally dubbed as "stupid" by all the other students, (Yuugi kept asking and answering questions), he still seemed to enjoy himself. Atemu was rather proud of him.

_He has so much strength... even though he's in an unknown world._

He thought if he was able to get by a week of school with Yuugi, the next lot of weeks should be fine.

He hoped, at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aagh! Why is this so hard?" Atemu cried, ruffling his hair in annoyance. The commotion caused Yuugi, who was flopped on his back on the bed, to look over to the taller teen.

"Something wrong?" He asked, blinking at the way Atemu was getting agitated.

He grunted. "This math homework. I just can't seem to understand any of the questions!"

What annoyed Atemu most of all, was the fact that Yuugi had done his already. And he didn't understand it any better than he did! All the smaller did was look it over, blink, and scribble down answers that made no sense. In less than 5 minutes, his maths homework was finished and packed away into his bag for Monday. Yuugi did this with all the other homework too – just made up answers and writings to complete the task. And it was written like it was well thought over! Atemu growled.

"Just write what you think." Yuugi told him, pointing up a finger in a "matter-of-fact" sort of way, speaking as if it was the most logical thing to do. "That's what they expect you to do, isn't it?"

"Normally, yes." the taller agreed, frowning. "If it was your first few years of school. But this, is the last year – they _expect_ you to know it all by now. Otherwise, you fail." He groaned, and banged his head on the table, making Yuugi jump. "My grades are bad enough as it is..."

Yuugi blinked. Yes, during his first week of school, he had learnt all you needed to know about it – grades, students, teachers, clubs, lessons... even though he was still clueless about the later. Still, school wasn't meant to stress you out, was it? From what he learnt, it was meant to help you learn the things you need to either go onto another, higher school called collage, or get a good job. So, seeing that Atemu was getting waned up by some simple homework (although to Yuugi, it didn't look simple... but he had an excuse. He's never done school before. Or at least, as far as he knew) it made him frown.

_This must be another thing he feels funny about mentioning..._ Yuugi concluded, not happy about it at all. Another whole week had gone by... and the two didn't feel any closer than when they first met. Well, that's how it felt with the smaller, anyway.

Yuugi had been confused, when Atemu told one of his secrets on his first day of school. He had prompted on it a little more at the end of the day, but didn't get anymore than what he already knew out of the taller teen. And that, had left Atemu to sulk for the rest of the evening. It helped Yuugi to understand the teen a little better though; Atemu didn't like to talk about things unless he was ready. The egyptian decided that when it came to his past pains, it was best to wait.

Even if he didn't like leaving him to face them alone.

Hopefully, at some point, he could help him face them. One step at a time, right? "...Would you like me to get you something to drink, Até?" He asked, shacking his head of the thoughts for now. He hoped by asking this question would help calm the other's frazzled nerves he was feeling over the bond, even if it was a guess.

It must have been right, since it made Atemu sigh from the desk. "If you would, please..."

And with that, the smaller left the room to head to the kitchen in order to complete his task. Yuugi, as he grabbed a cup and began making some green tea, frowned. H had found school fun... but why didn't Atemu? throughout the whole week, he kept feeling the other was on edge... tense, as if waiting for someone to jump from around a corner and attack him. And ever time Yuugi asked, Atemu denied it. He stop purring the hot water he had just boiled with a sigh. Seems like there were lots of different pains Atemu was hiding from him. _How much pain are you really in, Até?_

"Ah, hello Yuugi." Sugoroku greeted, entering the room.

Yuugi turned, and smiled at the old man, ignore these new thoughts for now. "Hello, Mutou-San. Finished in the shop for the day?"

The older nodded. "Oh yes, and very glad too!" He smiled broadly. "I was invited for a drink with an old friend of mine, this evening. I haven't seen him in a long while, since he's been in Egypt for a few years."

This, perked Yuugi's interest up. "Oh?"

"His name is Yoshimori, and his been a Archaeologist for years. We did a few sites together way back. Oh, the memories..." He grinned, thinking back.

"You used to be a Archaeologist, Mutou-San?" Yuugi asked, surprised.

"Hoho, didn't Atemu tell you?" Sugoroku blinked in amusement. "I was a Archaeologist for a long time, but I'm retired now. That's why I run this shop with all these old type games." He smiled. "Anyway, we're going off track here – Yoshimori started after hearing many of the stories I told him of my job; and he got hooked ever since! He does it for the thrill and excitement, much like I did." He walked over to the frigde to get some milk out. "The last site he's just finished was in the Valley of the Kings; Egypt."

Yuugi went into deep thought. So, sugoroku knew someone who had been working in Egypt... and not just Egypt, the Valley of the Kings... why does that that place sound familiar?

"What is the Valley of the Kings?" He asked, completely forgetting Atemu's green tea.

The old man looked over to him. "It's a large canyon where the old Pharaohs of Egypt were laid to rest in their tombs. Many have been found, but there are still just as many, maybe even more tombs to be discovered... my dear boy, are you alright?" Sugoroku asked, seeing that tears had started to run down the smaller's cheeks.

Yuugi gave a small sniffle. "When you say "found", you mean... opened and disturbed, right?"

The old man lifted a hand and placed it on Yuugi's head, causing him to look up at him. "Now my lad, there's no need to be sad. We only take a little of the treasures, and very few mummies have gone on display in museums. But by doing this has aloud us to find out about Egypt and it's people's past."

"But to think... having someone's... having a _Pharaoh's_ resting place defiled like that..."

Why was this effecting him so? It confused him, but just hearing that the Pharaohs of old were going through that... he just hoped that his Pr-aA was still resting peacefully.

Yuugi blinked. _My Pr-aA? Why would I..._

A memory. It had almost serviced and showed a small part of his past... but before he could grab it, it slipped through his fingers. More tears began to flow at this. What Sugoroku had said seemed to had triggered something for him to almost remember. Oh, it wasn't fair! Why couldn't he remember? Why did the Puzzle have to take them away?!

"It's not like that, I assure you." The other soothed, rubbing his hair. A sound came from the doorway, and Sugoroku looked over, seeing that Atemu had joined them. He took his hand off Yuugi's head. "Ah, hello Atemu. Get that homework done?"

"No..." He started, frowning. "I felt something was wrong, so I came to see what was up." He came over to Yuugi and stood next to him, spotting his tears. "Why are you crying?"

Yuugi quickly rubbed at his eyes, and tried to smile at him. "It's nothing, Até."

Atemu gave a small glare. "Don't lie to me, Yuugi." He lifted his hand to place on Yuugi's wet cheek, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." He started, sniffling. "It was just something Mutuo-San told me... it just, made me feel sad..."

The taller teen gave a blink, and looked over at his grandfather, he just smiled back. "I was telling him about my friend, Yoshimori, who had recently discovered a Pharaoh's tomb in the Valley of the Kings."

Ah, so that was it. Because Yuugi was Egyptian, and from ancient Egypt, even though he didn't know anything about his past, he still unconsciously feels it in his blood. So, it should be natural for him to be upset at this. Atemu smiled at the smaller. "It's okay to cry, little one. Don't feel embarrassed about doing so." He took his hand away, blushing lightly at how he was acting. "It helps to talk about what's upsetting you, too."

Yuugi inwardly laughed. _If only you'd listen to your own advice, Até._

Maybe Atemu said that to assure himself, too. So this, made him feel better. "Thanks, Até." Yuugi smiled back, before something struck him. "Ah! I forgot your green tea!" He became flustered as he went to reboil to water, having noticed that the very little water he had pored in the cup was already cold. "Hold on- I'll make you another one!"

Atemu started to laugh as Yuugi quickly started to redeem himself. "It's okay, don't worry." He grabbed hold of the smaller's hand. "It's late anyway." And proceeded to drag him away.

"B-but... your tea..."

So, after the two had left, sugoroku stared solemnly at the bit of pitiful half-made cold green tea in the cup. "What a waste of green tea..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Atemu sighed, rubbing at his sweaty brow. The young Pharaoh felt he had been here for hours... which was most likely true, and still, he wasn't doing any better. Why was it that he couldn't do it? Sure, his childhood friend Mana couldn't do it, but that was normal – she was younger and hadn't started this class yet. But he... he was PAST the age to be able to do it... and he just couldn't! Even his little one could do it... and he was a YEAR YOUNGER than he was! And if Seth, his older cousin, could also do it, why can't he?!_

"_It's not fair!" He pouted like a child, stamping his foot. Good thing that only his other childhood friend, Mahado, who was older and his teacher for this, was there. It didn't look very becoming of a Pharaoh to be acting like a spoilt brat... which is what lots of people will think already; he didn't need to make it worse. "Why can't I do this?!"_

"_For one, you need to stay calm." Mahado told him from afar, crossing his arms. "Summoning your Spirit Ka takes lots of time and patients when this is your first attempt. Just relax, and try again, my Pr-aA."_

_Atemu grunted, and calmed his breth, before closing his eyes. He needed to be able to do this... if he wasn't able to summon his own Ka Spirit... then he wouldn't be able to summon one from a stone tablet. That was why he was taking this class. Because he was EXPECTED to be able to do it._

_Maybe that was why he couldn't summon his Ka. He felt like he couldn't summon it. Like, no matter how many times he tried, it wouldn't come. So, the Ka sleeping within his soul could feel that, and doesn't think Atemu was ready for it to come out. That's what he thought, anyway._

"_I can't do it, Mahado." He sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I've been trying for hours, today... and many more before this. I just can't do it."_

_A small giggle started from behind him. "It's not like the mighty Pr-aA to give up so easily."_

_Atemu jumped at the sudden voice, and calmed when he felt who's presence it was in his mind. He turned round, and gave a smile. "You startled me, little one."_

"_Really?" He asked, looking surprised. "But you always know it's me."_

_Atemu gave a sigh, before turning away. "That's because my mind's been on other things, ari..."_

_The other blinked, before looking over to Mahado for answers, who only sighed himself. "He has not been able to summon his Ka." The much older one said._

"_Ah." Came the understanding reply. So that's why he was feeling his Pharaoh's stress from the other side of the palace. He frowned when the Pharaoh cursed out loud._

"_s3 nt sAb!" He yelled, stamping his feet in frustration. He turned, and started to stomp away. "That's it, I give up."_

"_Oh, no you don't!" The smaller threatened, grabbing hold of the retreating king. "You are going to do this, no matter what." Still holding onto him, he turned to face Mahado, who was watching silently. "Mahado? Could you, maybe...?"_

_Mahado smiled in understanding. "I do believe I have a lesson with Mana, now. I shall take my leave." He bowed to the still grumpy Pharaoh and walked away, leaving the two alone in the palace gardens._

_It was silent for a moment._

_..._

_..._

"_No."_

"_Don't "no" me, Pr-aA." The smaller started, staring down the pharaoh sternly when Atemu began to glare at him. "You are going to get that Ka of yours out here, even if it kills you!"_

_Atemu blinked out of his glare, before sighing and turning away. "Lets just face it, ari. I've tried for days, now... and you and Seth called upon yours on the first day. I just can't do it."_

"_Yes you can." He assured him, smiling at him lovingly. "Now, I want you to close your eyes, and try calling it."_

_The Pharaoh sighed, but did as he was told. He had done this many times already, doing everything Mahado had said, but it never worked. "okay, I am trying."_

"_Good. Keep calling it, but instead of getting frustrated or worried if it doesn't come, just keep calling- asking it kindly to simply greet itself. Remember, this will be your Ka's first time out into the real world, away from the safety of your soul- it itself will feel afraid, along with the feelings it will feel from you. It will think it's not ready, if you yourself do not feel ready."_

_Atemu thought on those words. He never thought of it like that. Who would have even thought at all, the fact that your Ka could be scared to awaken for the first time? Was that maybe why it was pretty hard to summon it for the first time? He smiled, feeling a little more confident at the thought of not being the only one feeling scared of his first summoning. He kept up his calls in his mind, heart, soul- sounding kind and caring, calling to his Ka like a mother would to her child. _

_In moments, he felt something- a stirring, like the feeling of someone rolling over as they start to wake up. Atemu smiled more. **That's right, time to wake up... I want to meet you.**_

_A sudden tug pulled at his soul, a feeling he was told he would feel when his summoning was working. When he heard his little one gasp when the pulling at his soul stopped, he opened his eyes, and blinked at what he saw._

"_It's so cute!" The smaller gushed, grabbing hold of the bundle of fur to hug tightly. "It's even cuter than my Ka!"_

_Atemu groaned when he heard this. He didn't want his Ka to be "cute", he wanted a fierce looking Ka... like the three Gods he would soon learn to summon from the tablets. "Just great. It took me nearly 4 days to summon a furrball. Seth is going to have a such a day with this new information..."_

_At the insult, the Ka in the other's arms turned and glared at the Pharaoh. "Kuri kuri!!" He sneered, growling at him. A giggle sounded._

"_You can not choose your Ka, my Pr-aA. Besides, now my Marshmellon Ka has a friend it can play with without feeling intimidated."_

_The Pharaoh blinked at his small counter-part before laughing. "Yes, I believe that's true. At least, my Ka looks a little more threatening than yours does."_

"_Hey!"_

_Atemu ignored the pout coming his way, and reached over to pet his small Ka on the head. The glare it was making displayed, as it went into purrs and "Kuriiiii..."s at the attention it was receiving from it's master. "I am going to call you Kuriboh from now on."_

"_Kuriboh? That is a rather funny name." The smaller commented, blinking out of his pout._

"_No funnier than "Marshmellon", Ari."_

_Another glare, or pout, was thrown his way. "Are you trying to anger me after I help you, "Pharaoh"?"_

_Atemu shook his head, taking his hand of Kuriboh's head and taking the Ka from the other's arms. He let go of it, and it floated to float by his side. Atemu gave a smile, then reaching both arms to cuddle with his little one. "You know I am not, Ari. I am mealy teasing." He nuzzled his face into the other's hair. "But I do wish to thank you..." He kissed into his hair. " I have no idea how I would survive at all without you... antyw nhy akhu..."_

_The smaller sighed in the embrace, closing his eyes in bliss. "I'm sure you could... antyw kkwy..."_

"Time to wake up, Até!" Cried a voice, before the owner of it belly-flopped onto the named one.

Atemu awoke with a startled gasp when Yuugi body-slammed him awake, having his breth knocked out of him for a moment. "Y-Yuugi!" He gasped, trying to calm down his racing heart from the surprise attack. He lifted his head up. "What was that for?"

Yuugi just grinned at him cutely from his "flop all over Atemu" position. "To wake you up. You were ignoring me in your sleep, so I had no choice but to give you a body-slam."

"Evil little bugger." The other muttered darkly, dropping his head back down onto the pillow. He lightly began to push Yuugi away. "Go away- your crushing me."

Yuugi just continued to grin, becoming dead-weight so to make it harder for Atemu to move him. He had groaned in annoyance at this. "But if I do, you'll go back to sleep."

"Too right! I officially have another two hours before it's time to come to reality." A grumbled came. "I'm sure there's a law to being up this early..."

"He said that, too."

Atemu blinked. "Who did?"

And Yuugi, just blinked back, now looking confused at what he said. "...I don't know. I just-" Another blink, and his eyes went blank. "...What were we talking about?"

The taller tri-haired teen shivered at the look Yuugi was giving. He'd never seen that look before, and he didn't like it. It was a moment, but Yuugi blinked and gained his normal look back. He glared when that happened before rightly pushing him off and onto the floor. Yuugi made a loud "Oof!" at the action while Atemu hid under the blankets. "Alright, that's enough. Go bother Grandpa or something."

"Oh no, you are not going back to sleep!"

"But I was having a nice dream..."

A silent second... "You were dreaming?"

"Yes. This surprises you?" Atemu asked, sitting back up.

Yuugi nodded. "yes, because I don't sense you dreaming. Because of our Bond- I can tell when you are thinking, even if I do not hear your thoughts, and when you are feeling emotions. I even know when you are daydreaming. But..." He frowned. "I don't feel your dreams, sometimes. It's like, something blocks it."

Atemu thought on this._ These dreams feel more like past memories to me. And Yuugi has none about his past. Whenever I ask him about how he feels about it, he just glances at the Puzzle. _The teen shifted his eyes to look at the item that was hanging around his neck. _It's always like he's afraid of it... wait, did the puzzle take his memories away?_

"I think so."

Atemu jumped, realising that he thought that thought out loud. Making a sigh, he stared at the smaller. "You think so?"

Yuugi was quiet for a moment, before letting out his own sigh. "I... I don't remember anything about who I am, where I came from, or my past. I can't even remember what it was that I did to get trapped in the first place." He lowered his head. "...But I do remember the pain... the darkness that was also trapped there, tormenting me because of what I am. It felt like I had lost something in there, my memories, and it won't give them back."

_It would make sense. Puzzle takes memories to torment trapped soul, I gain old memories, if their mine, Puzzle blocks other from seeing them to continue tormenting him, even when he's not trapped anymore. Poor Yuugi..._

The taller, while listening, then realised that Yuugi was telling him his deepest fear about the puzzle. Before he never said anything, so this was the first time Atemu would know why Yuugi was jumpy about the item, or would never touch it – unlike what he did with the Eye, that he became so fascinated about it on first sight.

"For so long I was trapped in the shadows... wrapped in spiked chains, holding me down, cutting into my soul... they taunted me, making me feel bad about something I don't even know. I was, and still am, confused as to why it let me go when it did." He lifted his amethyst eyes to glance at the puzzle. "But, even though I am afraid that it will take me away again, I am drawn to it. Like, it's a part of me..."

"Just like the Millennium Eye?" Atemu asked, eyes widening at this new information. Was there something more to do with the items and Yuugi? Are they more connected than he knew?

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah..."

Yuugi became silent again, and that was when Atemu knew he had spoken enough for now._ I should pay him back for telling me his fear. _The teen reached up a hand and petted the other's hair, feeling through the link the other calming at the touch. _I should, but... I'm not ready to face my own dark past yet..._

"It's okay, Até." Yuugi said, smiling at him kindly, before moving to wrap his arms around the taller's waist. Atemu knew that Yuugi had once again heard his thoughts, but this time, he didn't mind. "One step at a time... for both of us."

Atemu smiled back, relaxing into the embrace. "Yeah... one step at a time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A museum exhibit?" Anzu asked, looking interested.

Atemu nodded. "Uh huh. My grandfather's friend, Yoshimori, is the finder of the tomb that will be on show. He's invited us to see it this afternoon."

That morning, when the group had all arrived for homeroom, Atemu had told his friend's about the new Museum exhibit on display. Sugoroku's friend, Yoshimori, had asked him last night if he and his grandson wanted to come and see it. Being into that kind of thing, and knowing how interested Atemu had started to become on Egyptianology (Yuugi too), had accepted the offer.

"That's cool." Otogi said, smiling. "Any chance we can come along?"

"I don't see why not." The teen shrugged, moving to sit on his desk. "I was told there will be treasures, artefacts, and a mummy."

Everyone looked excited, but Jounouchi seemed a little worried. Anzu noticed, and smirked, before turning to her childhood friend. "Say Yami, your Puzzle came from a tomb, didn't it?"

Atemu looked down at the said item hanging around his neck. "Yes, it is. Or at least, that's what Grandpa said."

"Didn't he say the archaeologists who found it all died?" She asked, pulling a face.

"What?!" Jounouchi cried, looking creeped out. He lunged at Atemu, keeping just inches away from his face. "Your not cursed or somethin', are ya?!"

The teen sweatdropped. "Of cause not! Don't freak him out, Anzu." He scowled at the girl while she laughed. "Actually, Grandpa just said that to try and scare me into giving it back."

The blonde looked relieved, while Honda tapped Atemu on the shoulder. "By the way, what's up with Yuugi?"

At this, Atemu blinked, before turning his attention to said boy. The smaller was standing a small ways off from the group, looking out the classroom window with a look of thoughtfulness marking his face. Atemu frown at the sight. Yuugi may be an enigma to him, but he knew that this behaver did not suit him. Jounouchi, however, was the one to voice his concerns.

"He looks kinda depressed."

Atemu shook his head. "I'm not sure, really. He's been like that since our invitation this morning."

Everyone watched the smaller silently for a while, all seemingly worried for him. In moments, Anzu whispered in Atemu's ear. "You should go talk to him."

He looked confused at the girl, before shrugging and getting off the desk, walking over to Yuugi. He stopped next to him, before coughing to get the other's attention. "Um... you okay?"

"Yeah." Yuugi answered, knowing what the other was starting. "I just..." A sigh. "I don't know, this whole thing just..." Another sigh. "...I just don't know."

"Don't worry over it, Yuugi." Atemu said in a caring manner, looking at him. "But, if you're worried about going to the museum, we don't have to go."

This made Yuugi look at him confused. ""We"?"

"Yes, we. I'm not leaving you at home just so I can go out. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun without you." Atemu blushed lightly, quickly turning his head to look out the window.

Yuugi gave a blink, before smiling at him, seemingly loving the small blush that tinted those sharp features. "Até, do you want to go?"

He nodded. "Yes, because I think we might find something there."

The smaller was silent for a moment, touched that Atemu only wanted to go to see if there was anything there to help find his past. His smile widened before nodding himself. "Okay, I'll go with you." He turned his gaze back out the window. "I just get the feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad."

A hand landed on Yuugi's head, and he purred, the attention calming his worried emotions. "If something does happen, you can just show how awesome you are and summon that huge bright creature or something, right?"

"He could be your knight in shinning leather!" Came the blunt comment from Jounouchi, not to far off from the two, catching only half the conversation.

The statement made the others laugh, as Atemu rounded on the blonde and attacked him with his bookbag. But it only confused Yuugi at what he meant, as he watched Atemu chase the blonde around the room. _People of this time say confusing things..._

He took note to ask Atemu about it later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunday: Domino City Museum**

The gang had arrived at the museum entrance, Sugoroku standing a little ways away from them – keeping a lookout for someone. Everyone was excited about the exhibit they were going to see, though Jounouchi was a little worried about seeing the mummy...

"What if we get cursed?" He asked, freaking out somewhat.

Yuugi laughed at him. "A mummy can't curse you." The blonde relaxed. "Although..." The blonde tensed. "You can get cursed if the spirit is trapped and angry, or a curse was placed on the tomb..."

"GAH!" Jounouchi freaked, backing away and ready to run.

Otogi grabbed him. "Calm down, man!"

"I wanna go home!"

Anzu and Honda laughed at the site, while Atemu blinked at Yuugi. "How do you know?"

Yuugi blinked back, looking unsure. "...I don't know. I just... know."

Atemu decided not to ask anymore.

"Yoshimori isn't here yet..." Sugoroku started, joining back up with the group of teens. "We should wait here a little longer."

"Sugoroku!" Called a voice from afar, causing everyone to turn their gazes in that direction. "Thank you for coming. Sorry I'm late, some things I had to finish..."

"Not at all." The elder assured, smiling at him. "I've brought some others with me. You remember my Grandson, Atemu, don't you? And these are his friends; Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi and Yuugi. Yuugi is staying with us at the moment."

Yoshimori smiled at them all. "Hello everyone. I hope you'll enjoy the exhibit today."

"This is so cool!" Jounouchi guessed, causing Anzu and Honda to sweatdrop at him. Otogi just laughed. "your like, famous! Your in da news papers an' all!"

Yoshimori smiled, before looking over to Atemu, who blinked at him. "My, Atemu my boy! I haven't seen you since you were very small! You've grown!"

"Uh... yeah. Hello, Yoshimori." He said, feeling uneasy. Something felt wrong around here...

"Oh, who's this?" Sugoroku asked, blinking over at the short, plumped man standing by his friend.

Yoshimori introduced him. "This is Kanekura, who owns the Museum. He's the one who provided my team the grant for the excavation, and sponsoring the exhibit."

"Welcome to my museum!" Kanekura crooned, looking smug. Atemu didn't like the look of him at all, but kept quiet to seem polite. In seconds, he went and whispered something in Yoshimori's ear, giving a small peek at the Puzzle around Atemu's neck.

"Oh... r-right." Yoshimori stuttered slightly, before turning to Sugoroku. "You told me your Grandson completed the Puzzle, correct?"

The old man looked a little embarrassed, because Atemu was glaring at him. "Hohoho... I did, didn't I?"

"That's it!" Kanekura cried, leaping over and grabbing the puzzle. Atemu got choked a little by the action, and Yuugi looked ready to attack at any moment. "The legendary puzzle! I can't believe it's real!"

_You just saw it a second ago!_ Atemu complained in his head. _And you were leering at it while trying to act innocent!_

"Please, Atemu!" The short man begged, holding tightly to the puzzle. "Please let me put it in the exhibit!"

"Whaa-?!" He was dumb-struck. Why would he want to put it in? He was leering at it, yes, but why...

"Kanekura has an eye for antiquities. If he gets excited over something like this, then it's really valuable!"

"...Really?" The teen questioned, feeling unsure.

"Please! Let me put it in, I beg you!"

"W-well..."

"Atemu."

He turned at Yuugi's stern voice, spotting his cold eyes. It was a look Atemu didn't like to see on Yuugi, and wandered why he was like that. He blinked, also noticing that Yuugi had called him without using his nickname. "Yes, Yuugi?"

Yuugi grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "I need to talk to you."

Another blink came to the teen's eyes. "Okay..."

He allowed Yuugi to pull him away until the two were a little ways away from the group, so whatever it was Yuugi wanted to say wasn't heard. The smaller stopped, and rounded on Atemu with a serious look.

"I don't think you should give him the puzzle."

"Huh?" Atemu questioned, looking more confused. "Why?"

"Because..." He trailed off, looking unsure if he should say. But, he took a deep breth and said anyway. "because, as you know, the puzzle and I are linked. I may hate the thing; the puzzle full of unknown, dangerous powers..." He shuddered. "But, it's because of the puzzle that I'm alive."

Again, Atemu was confused. Even more so. "But, you said it tortured you."

"Yes."

"And your free." was also pointed out. "So, the thought of getting rid of it should make you feel happy."

"My memories are gone." Yuugi stated blankly. "But I still know things. Atemu, this body I have in front of you is not real. I am, in fate, only a spirit."

Well, this was news to him. So far, Yuugi has just appeared normal (well, as normal you can get with Yuugi) to him, and looks very much alive, yet Yuugi was telling him he wasn't? That he was actually dead? Gah, Atemu's head hurt...

"Wait... you're... not alive?" Atemu asked carefully, making Yuugi sigh.

"I have been trapped and tortured in the puzzle for a long time... I don't know how I died, or how I was trapped, but I know that my soul was pulled from my body. I am really just a wandering spirit, now that I am free."

"But... I don't understand." The taller said, reaching out to rub Yuugi's cheek. "I... I can touch you. You feel real, you feel warm, you eat, drink, sleep... how can you be dead if you do all that?"

Yuugi himself reached out, taking Atemu's arm and making his hand rest on Yuugi's chest. In moments, Atemu's eyes widened in shock. "...You see? There is no beat of a heart, no pulse or blood running though my veins. This body is an illusion turned real. I eat and drink to keep my energy up to be able to do things, like make body heat. I sleep because I get tired after doing it for a long day. I breath because I subconsciously remember doing it once. But Ate..." Yuugi smiled sadly. "I live now in the outside world, because you will it, while your aware of it or not. As long as you wear the Millennium Puzzle, I can make my wish for freedom real."

Atemu was silent for a moment, taking it all in. then, his eyes showed realization. "The times you vanished when I had no choice but to take it off... You weren't real?"

"No. My body's physical form dissolves and I feel a strong pulled to return to the puzzle. But... your soul is so kind and warm... it allows me to take residence in there, allowing me to loose that pull, until you place the puzzle back around your neck."

"I thought it was odd, when you were never at the PE lessons this week..." He frowned. "Your emotions and thoughts I feel over the link always felt stronger, too."

Yuugi grinned. "They should – I like your Soulroom too much. It's way better than mine."

"Soulroom?" Atemu asked, blinking.

"It's a room within your soul, which reflects your heart." Yuugi explained. He was about to say more, but by the looks from the group afar, they were starting to get impatient. "We better get back..."

Atemu nodded, and glanced down at the puzzle. "I guess the answer is no, then?"

Yuugi thought, the smiled. "If you can make an excuse about my vanishing act..."

"...Then he can have it for the day?" At Yuugi's nod, Atemu turned and headed back over to the others, Yuugi headed around the corner of the building. Jounouchi blinked when Atemu got back to them.

"Where's Yuge going?" He questioned, looking around to try and spot the shorter teen.

Atemu smiled sheepishly. "He said he wanted to have a look around by himself, for a bit... he'll meet us up later."

Sugoroku smiled at his grandson knowingly, and made Atemu glare at him. _Stop it with that smile!_

"Aw... that's a shame." Anzu sighed dramatically. "And I was so looking forward to locking you guys in a room..."

"W-what?!" Atemu spluttered, falling over at the statement. "Why would you want to do that?"

The tri-haired teen just gabbed at her when she winked at him with a smirk. What was wrong with this girl? It was almost like she was going to set them up or something...

"Atemu?" Kanekura started, getting to close for the teen's liking. "Can I please have the puzzle?"

Well... Yuugi did say it was okay, so he nodded with a sigh, taking the puzzle off. "Yes... but only for a day. I want it back."

The intance he handed the puzzle over, a sudden tug was felt, before a much stronger presence appeared with his mind. Now that he new it was Yuugi hanging about in his, soulroom was it?, he felt a lot more reassured than before.

"Oh... thank you! That will be plenty!"

_Plenty? What does he mean by that?_

_**Something is off with him...** _Atemu heard Yuugi say, his voice sounding like he was busy with something. Now that he thought about it... if Yuugi stayed in his soulroom while he didn't wear the puzzle... what did he do in there?

"**_I play in your sandpit."_** Yuugi answered with a giggle.

Atemu decided not to ask what he meant.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Yoshimori asked, starting to guide everyone through the museum entrance. Everyone started to get excited, while Atemu fell into deep thought.

This new information about Yuugi was a little hard for him to fully take in, if he was honest. Now knowing that Yuugi wasn't alive at all, but really dead instead, made him feel very sad. Atemu knew, from the moment with the Millennium Eye, that Yuugi had a mission to fulfil. So, if he completed it, will he go away? Like to heaven, or a place where souls go to? The thought of Yuugi leaving... it made him hurt inside. Like, a part of himself was braking, feeling as if he already had Yuugi taken away room him before. but that was impossible... Until about two weeks ago, when he first put the puzzle together, he never met Yuugi in person before in his life. He didn't even understand why he was so attacked to Yuugi in the first place. They hardly know each other. But still, they felt so... natural... together...

Atemu decided, that no matter what Yuugi may need to do, he wasn't going to let him go. Ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

translations:-

antyw nhy akhu: my little light

antyw kkwy: my darkness

ari: partner

s3 nt sAb: Son of a jackal

Pr-aA; Pharaoh

DS: Well, there ya go! I hope it was alright for you all - the longest chappie I've written yet! -grins-

I apoligise for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I have a tentency to mislay things. ha ha ha. -sweatdrops-

Please review!


	9. Puzzle Piece 8

Ma-Chi: Hello! Yesh, I took forever to update! I just... didn't have the time. Eheheheh... -ducks from sudden fruit thrown at her- Okay, I'm sorry! Not only am I really late with updating... but I changed my name. AGAIN! Please ignore that, I just couldn't decide! So, a very special friend of mine decided for me. Heh. -sweatdrops-

I can't believe how busy I was... first, I went to France with my dad, then I went to Amecon (did any of you guys go?), then I went to stay with a friend, then I went to stay with another friend and then I went to see my mum! So, I have literally traveled around half of Britain this summer! -phew-

I also had trouble writing a certain part of the chapter too... hense why it took me all summer to update. -sweatdrops more-

Anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! And having faith in me. Now, to the long awaited chappie. -smiles-

Shoutouts at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Puzzle piece 8**

"GAH!" Jounouchi cried, running away. "We're gonna get cursed!"

Yoshimori laughed. "Don't be silly. There's no such thing as curses."

"Jounouchi is such a wuss." Otogi muttered, gaining a nod of agreement from Honda. Anzu just sighed, before glancing over to Atemu, who looked to be in deep thought as he gazed at the mummy in front of him.

The tri-haired teen gave a frown, which almost made Anzu mimic him. She didn't know what he was frowning at, but she had noticed that that was mostly what he had done since they entered the museum. "Hey, Yami." She started, walking over. He glanced at her. "Still no Yuugi? I bet that's why you look so unhappy!"

At this, Atemu looked away with a cough, seeming bashful. "Er, he felt unwell... so he went home."

"I see..." She said, slumping sadly. "Guess my plan of locking you guys in a room is shot..."

The other glanced at her, looking confused. "Why are you so dead set on setting us up? And don't give me that look! You've been giving hints to Yuugi and trying to get us alone together!"

Anzu straighten up and grinned. "Yami, for as long as I've known you, you've never gotten together with anyone; and when I admitted my love to you last year, (Atemu flinched at that) you told me you were gay, yet still you haven't dated or shown interest in someone once since. But, since Yuugi came here..." Her grin widened. "You've shown signs of liking him."

Atemu blushed at his childhood friend's words. He was very glad that a few minutes ago, Yuugi had found an interest in the bed in his soulroom, and was now blissfully unaware of the events going on around him as he slept. Atemu didn't know how he knew, but through the feelings through the mindlink, he could just tell. So, he didn't need to worry as he stared at his friend.

Guess he was transparent, huh?

"But of cause, even though I can see it, other people and Yuugi himself can't, so don't worry." (Atemu slumped. He should have known...) She went and ruffled Atemu's hair, causing the teen to glare at her for the action. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks... I guess." He muttered, lowering his head to hide his deepening blush. She winked at him.

"No problem. Besides, I hate seeing you unhappy. A happy Yami makes a happy Anzu." And with that, walked off to stare at something else, leaving Atemu to his thoughts.

_I guess it's true... I do like him. _He admitted to himself. _But, even so, I have no idea what Yuugi feels, and, even if he does like me back, he's only a spirit... a ghost, who, one day, has to leave... _The conversation he had with Yuugi a few hours ago was still fresh in his mind. It really did sadden him; the thought of Yuugi having to leave him one day. True, he may have only known Yuugi for two weeks (the first week with him asleep), and was still an enigma to him, but... even so, weather he knew Yuugi or not, there was certainly one thing he did know. He didn't want Yuugi to go.

Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him, and turned his head. He spotted a rather tall man standing there, looking at the mummy within the glass case. His skin was dark, and wore robes. Atemu raised an eyebrow. _It's an Egyptian._ Of cause it was easy for Atemu to notice other Egyptians, he was half Egyptian himself. _Eh? He's holding a scale..._

Although, before he could think on it further, the man started to have tears run down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Atemu asked, blinking up at him. The man looked surprised that someone noticed him, but turned back to the mummy.

"...These tears are not mine." He spoke. "These tears belong to the pharaoh who has become nothing but dust for all to see..." He turned back to Atemu and patted his head. "Heh, your a very kind boy..." And went to walk away.

"B-BOY?!" Atemu fumed. "I'm in highschool, you weird Egyptian!" The man's eyes were sort of blank, so maybe he couldn't see very well... but, even so, he didn't look too much like a boy, did he?

"You okay there, Yami?" Honda asked, coming to stand next to him. "What are you wining about?"

The smaller sighed. "This Egyptian called me a boy..."

"Egyptian?" Otogi, who was behind Honda, lifted a hand above his eyes and looked around. "I didn't see an Egyptian..."

"You didn't?" Atemu asked, surprised. "how could you not? He stuck out like a sore thumb!"

Otogi shrugged, and he fumed again.

Honda laughed and pushed him along. "I'm sure it was just a mistake. Don't get your panties in a twist, Yami."

"P-panties?!" Now Atemu was really fuming. "I don't wear panties!"

"Calm down! It's just an expression!"

A growl sounded, and Atemu pushed Honda off him. "iri nn iri pf m wHm-a!"

The two blinked at this, but Honda was mostly alarmed that Atemu was angry at him... and over something stupid. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to upset you or anything..."

After a moment, the other sighed. "No, I'm sorry." He rubbed his arm. "I'm just feeling really egdy today..."

"Moody more like." Otogi told him, gaining a glare. "What did you just say, anyway?"

"Nothing. Lets just move on." Atemu snapped, stompping away. The two left behind blinked at each other in confusion. Was there something upsetting Atemu?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadi silently watched the three wander away, before he too, headed off in another direction. He was here for a purpose, a misson, no more. But, why did that boy seem so familiar? Why did it feel like there was two of him there, instead of one? And how... how was he able to see him?

The Egyptian shook his head. It didn't matter now. He needed to reach for the one who had made all this happen. He needede to place judgement on the one who started the emptying of the Pharaoh's tomb...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, look!" Jounounchi cried, pointing at what looked like a small, square shapped desplay box. in front were two people, one being Kanakura, and the other being what looked like a forien man with glasses. "Yams's Puzzle is on display!"

"Really?" Atemu asked, poking his head around the blonde, to spot said item. "So it is."

The group wandered over to the glass case, ignoring the fact that both the forien man and Kanakura had walked away, and stared at the Puzzle. "Look's pretty cool on display." Honda said, poketing his hands.

"It does." Anzu agreed, going through her bag. "Let's take a picture."

From behind them, a strange feeling went through Atemu, making him jerk slightly. _**Was that you, Yuugi?**_

A sudden giggle sounded in his head. _**Yes, it was. Sorry about that – I just wanted to have a look, too.**_

_**Oh. **_Was all Atemu said. _**Well, what do you think of the Puzzle in the case?**_

_**In all honesty...?**_ Yuugi asked, sounding a little unsure, as if afraid to say. **...**_**I hate it, in or out of a case. But... I feel attacted to it, too. And scared. I don't want to be near it at all. Yet, I want to hold on and never let go...**_

_Well, that's a confusing thought. _Atemu mused, frowning a bit. It felt that Yuugi was confused, too._** Well, don't think on it too much, Yuugi. It doesn't really matter. Okay? So no worries.**_

_**...Okay.**_

"C'mon, Yami! We want a picture in front of the Puzzle!"

He shook his head and smiled at them. "Sure!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mister Kanakura!" Came a somewhat faorien voice, along with the sound of a nock on the door. Shadi glanced up, and spotted a man with glasses standing outside a office. In seconds, anothere voice from inside the office call him in. With a blank look, raised the Key like object hanging around his neck and touched the back of the other man's head. They were both still; Shadi's eyes closed, the other man's eyes wide open. When Shadi reopened his eyes, the man dropped to the floor like a doll, arms out and eyes lifeless.

Ignoring the man, Shadi stepped over him and entered the room. There, at the desk, sat a surprised man. His shock was quickly covered by anger. "What are you doing in here? This is a restricted area!"

Shadi silently walked over to the desk, and placed the scales on it. His eyes were still blank, but his mouth smirked. "It's time to play a game..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuugi sat on the bed in the middle of Atemu's soulroom, and smiled. The few times he came in here, it never got boring. The room was always lovely to look at, and fun to be in. Yuugi grinned, and looked down at the little furball that was happily lying on his lap, giving off sleepy "Kurrri..."s while he was petted. A huge marshmellon sleeping soundly next to him on the bed.

"You're a cute Ka, Kuriboh - you know that?" Yuugi told the Duel monster.

"Kurriii..." Was all it said, not bothering to open it's eyes. This made the tri-haired teen to giggle. Then, Yuugi lifted his eyes to gaze at the room.

It was lovely and fun, yet sad at the same time. There were things and objects that showed a happy soul, yet signs of a painful past, and things that still haunt the heart. Yuugi smiled sadly. Here, he could see it – something more had happened to Atemu many years ago, something he was willing to take to the grave with him. That didn't suit Yuugi well.

"It's not right." He said to the Kuriboh, petting him more. Kuriboh purred in agreement, nuzzling into the hand. It had surprised Yuugi when he first came here, to get attacked by the furball Fiend when he had opened the Soulroom's door. But moments later after doing that, the Kuriboh had calmed down, and cooed happily on the site of him. Yuugi was confused as to 1) why the Kuriboh acted as if he knew him and 2) why the Kuriboh was in the soulroom to start with. Yuugi figured it must have something to do with the same thing as the Marshmellon that he found in his own room. Too bad he didn't know why, though.

"But I guess it can't be helped." Yuugi sighed. "I can't make him trust me enough to tell me. I'm kind of the same; I won't tell him everything too." He smiled a sad smile at the monster. "One step at a time, huh?"

_**Yuugi?**_ Called a deep voice.

_**Yes?**_ Yuugi answered back.

_**I just thought I'd tell you that we're going home. Well, after I get the Puzzle back. You were zoned out, you see.**_

Yuugi blinked. He was zoned out? Guess he was. _**Oh, okay. I'll be able to come out when you do. **_He sent a mental smile down the mindlink.

This made a cough sound through the room. _**Right.**_

Yuugi grined. Atemu can be so cute when he wanted to be...

Suddenly, Kuriboh awoke, as did Marshmellon, and started to growl at the door. This made Yuugi blink down at the monster. "What's wrong, Kurib-?" He stopped mid sentence. Outside the door, was a pressence. He jumped up off the bed, followed by the two monsters, and dashed to the door. He peeked out, and sensed the pressence of another down the darkness of the hall. Yuugi half reconised, half didn't reconise it. It felt like he should know this pressence.

"Kuriboh, stay in Atemu's room." Yuugi told it quietly. Turning to Marshmellon, his eyes narrowed. "Look's like we've got a game to play."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shadi's footsteps ecoed down the blackness. He had come across the same boy from before after he had delt with Kanakura, only to be asked by the boy if he had seen the man, because he had his puzzle.

This made Shadi think. When he was in the office, he had spotted the puzzle sitting on the desk, Completely shocked at the fact that not only it was the Millenium Puzzle, but it was _completed, _which hasn't been done since... Well, Shadi knew that Kanakura wasn't the one to have put it together. So, when the boy asked for it, it could only have meant that _he_ was the one to have done so. And that was why he was here – to see if he really _was_ the one.

He contuined to walk, coming to a stop in shock at the site that appeared before him. "There... there are two rooms in this boy's heart!"

He glanced at one door to the other. On his left, was a normal white door, though there was a large crack running down it. He frowed. "That old crack in the door shows he feels that he was betrayed by someone a long time ago. It also shows that it is taking a long time for him to heal from."

The Egyptian walked over to it, and had a look inside. What he got was some growling from the furball on the floor. This made Shadi frown more. "A Ka monster? Now those are rare to see... even more rare to see one awake..." It growled more at him. "Too see one like this could only mean this soul's first life was many years ago... during a time when monsters like this were used a lot." He glanced around the room, ignoring the Kuriboh that kept growling at him.

The floor was one huge sandpit, some sand coming out of the door and into the hallway. There was a piramid in one corner and a statue of a Sphinx at one end on the room. "This shows that this boy is from my homeland of Egypt, but..." He looked up. The walls were of old stone, pillars in the corners and hieroglyphs going around at the top. "The walls are of that of an Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb, though the walls have many large cracks in them... this shows of a painful past, his past life and the life he leads now." He blinked his blank stare. "But this could mean anything. It could mean his family are from a Pharaoh's line, or he was once a Pharaoh in another life. But this, I still cannot be sure."

Turning away from the room design, he looked at the objects in the room. There was a table against a wall, on it all sort of things. He walked over to it, the Kuriboh watching his every move. "There are pictures here, well kept and clean. This shows he cares about the people he holds deep in his heart. The one's behind them..." He picked one up. It was a picture that showed a family; a mother, father, and a small child, all smiling. It was dusty, and had a crack going over the two adults. "This shows the family this boy holds deep in his heart also, but the crack shows the evidence of the lose of his parents. The dust shows this happened a very long time ago." He placed it back down, before glancing at a single photo in a larger frame, right in the middle of the others. It was of a young boy, who looked a lot like the one he was searching through now. "This one must mean he is special to this soul, one way or another."

Shadi glanced to something else. There was a window, but it was closed. Right under it, was a closet, it's door open. This one confused him, for he hadn't come across it before. "An opened door closet? This has no meaning to me, yet the window shows he hasn't come to terms with something yet. When it opens, that is when his guilt will lift." He looked at the TV sitting next to it, videos lined up neatly on a shelve above, though some older tapes looked like there was some sticky tape wrapped round them. "That shows his memories, yet the tapped up tapes are of memories he does not wish to face yet, if at all."

The man looked over to the bed, the head rest resting at the other side of the room. It's covers and pillow were coloured black. To him, it meant nothing. Some people had a bed, some didn't. He glanced at the desk next to it. "The books and papers must be of his learning. The ripped up paper and books must mean he hates it."

And there, behind the door of his soulroom, was a rubbish bin. In it was some ripped up posters with, what Shadi had learnt of recently, duel monsters on. Cards were also in it, yet some were scattered around the bin on the floor. "This shows he once had a love for Duel Monsters... but something that had happened in the past caused him to hate the game."

Shadi walked over to the door, yet took one last look inside. The lighting in the room was dull. "The dull light of this room shows he has no faith in himself, yet he still holds on in fake hope for those he loves. All in all, it is a happy soul, yet fill with painful memories..."

To the Kuriboh's relief, Shadi left the room. He stared at the other door now in front of him, it's dark, rusty iron blocking his path. "This clearly shows there is another soul in this boy, and this door shows this soul is very old."

He lifted up his hands to take hold of the handle, but the door began to slowly open on it's own. This, made Shadi frown. "The door opens on its own..."

Once the door was fully open, very little light shined through. The first thing he was another little monster, but a light pink with an upside down face. It too, was growling at him. Behind the monster, was another person, only this one was short, much shorter than Shadi was. This person was the look-a-like of the boy he was serching through.

Yuugi grinned, showing now fear at the other's intruding presence. "Well, well... in all logic, there should be no way for you to come here. Yet, here you are." He grinned more, waving a hand to the side. "Welcome to my room, where we shall play a little game..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ma-Chi: OhmyRa, ohmyRa, ohmyRa! Geez, how long did that TAKE? Gah... again, I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! It's been what, seven, eight weeks? That's just so not super, special awesome, guys. -sort of laughs at an inside joke- Anyway, it is done! Atemu's soulroom has been reveiled... I hope it makes sense, took me ages to get it as right as it is now! -coughs-

So, the game between Shadi and Yuugi shall begin! Bet you guys can't wait, huh? Oooo I can't wait to write up Yuugi's soulroom... -giggles in glee-

Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.

**Translations:**

iri nn iri pf m wHm-a!: Do not do that again

**Shoutouts:**

Nyago: -throws Yuugi at you- There ya go! A hug is what he needs. -smiles- But ya know Atemu! He'll get that puzzle back – he wants Yuugi too much! XD

yugixyamiyaoilover: You know Yuugi – he'll get his memories back!

Protector Of The Nameless: Hey, that's cool! I wanna know Ancient Egyptian so much, it's not funny. -sighs- Heheh, just you wait till the ending... I've planned it all out, so I know what'll happen. I'm sure it will surprise you! -giggles- And to answer your question, I found a couple of sites by clicking some links on Ocean's profile.

The Danvers Girls: Hehehehe... just you wait till you found out Atemu's darkest secret! Heheh, I'm evil, because I'm not saying what happens to Yuugi! You'll be happy with the end result, though.

YamiYugi4ever: Heh, sorry if you wanted to see a scene like that with Atemu and Yuugi! But I promise you'll see something like that soon. -grins- And I'm glad you liked the bit with the Kuriboh. I just love Kuriboh, and so does Atemu really! Haha.

RedTail'sGirl: Well, if anyone else uses the idea then hey – I know mine will still be different. -smiles- Maybe I read something like this a while ago and can't remember...

ONIX-21: Sorry for the long update! Hope this chappie was fun for you as the last one was.

Kurotorachan: Too late – Atemu gave him the puzzle! Haha.

kuan5555: And heres ya update! Enjoy.

SRRH: Well, like you guessed – Shadi appears and there is no toys in Atemu's soulroom (yes, I guess the cards count as toys... but they wer in the dustbin. -laughs-)

dragonlady222: Glad you liked the chappie! Not much Yuugi this time... but he's gonna be awesome in the next one!

Atemu Yugi Lover34: I updated! Yay, go me. Haha. -grins-

Jisa: Glad you think so! Heres the update.

SilverDragon-Purity: No problem, Dragon! thank you agaoin for that riddle. I'm afriad I don't have those channels... but I may check out that story. Well, hope you enjoyed the chappie!

Mr.Shini: Yeeeeees... I have something that will go on with the whole dominate Yuugi thing. Heh heh. -giggles- And about Atemu's nickname... well, I was reading one of Ocean's story, and that was what Yuugi called him. It sounded cool. So... I used it. Heheh... hope you don't mind, Ocean! -sweatdrops-

Dark Reborn: From the website. -grins-

Okay everyone! Keep reviewing! They make me happy. And, I'll try to update faster. -giggles nervously-


	10. Puzzle Piece 9

Ma-Chi: -cowers at everyone's feet- I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so late at updating this summer... I was just so occupied with what I was doing! Like Amecon... -sheepish sweatdrop- But look! I've updated much sooner this time! See, see?! -flails arms- I'm being good this time!

Just a few weeks till London Anime Expo! Yay! -giggles- Anyone going? I'm going as Yuki Nagato on the saturday, then the bunny girl version of her on sunday (I hope the weathers not too bad...).

I don't think this game will be as exciting as you all may have wished... but I, well... I dunno. -shrugs- I wrote a fair bit for it, that counted, and the important stuff, so I think it's okay. And, a lot of it sounds like the manga version. Whoops, but nevermind. Anyway, enjoy.

Shoutouts!

**ONIX-21:** Glad to hear the chappie was okay. I was kinda worried with Atemu's soulroom... but if you say it was okay, then I'm happy with it. -smiles- Enjoy the showdown!

**Suma Amoru:** I'm sure Yuugi's gonna have LOTS of fun this chappie! -grins-

**dragonlady222:** The game has begun! Hope you enjoy reading it. It's different to what Yami did in the Manga/Anime.

**Nyago:** Sorry, I didn't mean to leave it at a cliffy! It just... seemed like a good time to stop it at. -sweatdrops sheepishly-

My new nickname was made by my good friend, who told me when we first met last year at London Anime Expo: Aura: "If that's your name, and you can't stick to one nickname, then I shall make a new one out of your real name. So now it is Ma-Chi!" Me: "But... my nickname is-" Aura: "YOUR NICKNAME IS NOW MA-CHI." I was laughing my ass off at the face she was making! XD

Anyway, enjoy the chappie, Nya-Chan!

**yugixyamiyaoilover:** Well, your about to find out what his game will be! Enjoy! -grins-

**SilverDragon-Purity:** -holds on tightly to Yuugi and Yami- But... their my Puzzle Bishies to mess with! -laughs, then hands over copies- But have their clones! Their just as good. -grins- I checked out the story, that was really useful. And the second riddle you gave me – awesome! Thank you! for that, you deserve a plushie too! -hands over Atemu plushie- I would give you my BMG plushie... but I love her too much. XD

-makes shifty eyes- ...Of cause cosplaying would give me the rights. Because, -lifts up index finger- I cosplay a (female) Yuugi really well. Ya see, I got Takahashi-San drunk, making him confused as to why Yuugi was a girl (-laugh-), so he would then sign the rights off to me, but... -blushes in embarrassment- ...I saw the Black Magician Girl come in. So, while I was busy hugging and gushing all over her, the REAL Yuugi came in, with Yami in tow. So I now have a restraining order on me for 1) Trying to steal the rights and 2) for trying to molest poor Mana. -sweatdrops and sighs, then wages finger- So, tell your friend that we are both in the same predicament! XDDD

**SRRH: **It isn't like Yami's, but has the same sort of rule. But... I guess it wouldn't be called a Shadow Game really. More like a Light Game!...or something. -laughs at how silly that sounds- Anyway, enjoy!

**YamiYugi4ever: **Hahaha, who saw that one coming? A Game between Shadi and Yuugi? Haha. Yes, poor Atemu has suffered from something real bad in the past, and it's affecting him in some way. Bet you can't wait to see what it is, huh? -grins evilly-

**Protecter of the Nameless: **-bows at your feet- And I worship you reviewing my story! Haha. Well, I hope this story is awesome for you. :)

**Dark Reborn:** -shrugs- Actually, no one knows what Yuugi's Ka monster is, same with Yami, who just summoned the Gods or the Black Magician, who was really Mahado, sacrificing himself to be able to protect him. There have been some stories where Kuriboh is Yuugi's Ka, but I feel that doesn't suit him, but Yami instead. Kuriboh is a dark type, after all. Haha.

I picked Marshmellon, because he was Yuugi's first monster he summoned with his deck he created himself. It's also a light type, and it just fits. I know it's not right, but this is how I've done it.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Don't worry about the short review. Any "good chapter" review is good enough for me! Haha. Yes, something is bothering Atemu, BUT ALL SHALL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME! Mwaha!

**SofiaDragon:** -sighs pathetically- someone FINALLY points out some wrongs of spellings and meanings. The reviews were helpful, thank you, but I had failed English at school... and I am English! LE GASP! -whacks head- So, no matter how many times I will look over my chappie, it will still look crappy, so please bare with me. I will still try my best though! But I'm glad to hear you like my story. -smiles-

**Midoriyugi-chan:** It's awesome? Yay! Arigato Midori-san! In truth, I never thought I'd a story like this one, but I was snoozing in bed one night, nightdreaming as always about my fav pairing, when the random thought of "what if?" popped up. And that was how the idea appeared. I hope it's working okay!

Hmm... yes, I study a little Ancient Egyptian, but not as much as I would have liked. Most of the translations are from dictionaries on the internet. Anyway, enjoy!

**Serami Nefera:** We need more powerful Yuugis! A dominate Yuugi is a hot Yuugi is Yami's eyes. -laughs with glee- I have foreseen it! ...In a doujinshi. -giggles sheepishly- Anyway, a chappie for you!

**LiLTakarigirl aka Yami Aro: **Were the first 9 chappies okay for you? But I'm glad you like the thought of Yuugi being trapped instead.

**Angelellbaby: **A little, but I mostly used my memory, since I couldn't be bothered to get my manga out half the time. Haha.

**yugiyamifangirl: **well, I hope you enjoyed those first load of chappies! And I hope you enjoy this one. -smiles-

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Puzzle Piece 9**

"Welcome to my room, where we shall play a little game..."

Shadi stared at the boy in front of him in semi shock. This only made Yuugi grin more.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently, tilting his head. The Marshmellon at his feet made a small grow at the older man. "You _are_ the one who came here, are you not? You should show some courage."

This comment made Shadi step forward, into the room of this soul.

He looked around himself, and took in what he saw. Yuugi noticed this, but kept quiet. _The room of this soul... it is very different from the first one. _He looked from side to side with just his eyes as he walked. _The room is of old aged stone with corner pillars and hieroglyphs... it feels cold, damp... a truly old soul of many years, unlike the first room._ He stood still when his foot came in contact with something. Shadi looked down, and spotted what looked like a toy. A wooden spinning top, though it looked well used, and slightly broken. _An Egyptian toy... and there are more than one toy here. This shows the soul is innocent. Kind, childlike, carefree. And yet... _He moved his gaze to the spiked chains that hung on the walls. _...A fear of being trapped, hurt. An innocent yet tortured soul. _The room had beams of light coming through what looked like black clouds above them. _That is something I have never seen before. It is as if the soul is of light, but an intruding darkness is causing it pain..._

"Can you tell me exactly why you are here? And how you got here to begin with?" Yuugi asked, keeping a poker face. "I find it a little rude to be barging into someone's soul uninvited like this."

Shadi's eyes were blank, but he smiled. "I suppose I should, seeing as I am not welcomed. Answering your questions is the least I can do."

Yuugi looked very put off with his blank eyes, but he tried to cover it by crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

A smirk. "I posses two items." He took hold of the item hanging around his neck. "I came here using the Millennium Key." He lifted up said item to show the teen. "It gives me the power to enter into one's soulroom. The other, is the Millennium scales." He lifted up the item in his other hand. "This allows me to see the truth of people's hearts by putting them on trial."

"I see..."

"Yes. It is written in the Pert em hru about the story of the Millennium items, going back to ancient Egypt three thousand years ago. The story tells of the items that became, after a certain youth sacrificed himself to save Ancient Egypt. The items were then used by the Pharaoh's court to punish thieves who defiled the tombs of the Pharaohs."

This made Yuugi raise an eyebrow.

"But, what does that have to do with me?"

Shadi's smirk didn't waver. "I came here to discover the secret of the Millennium Puzzle!"

Yuugi's face went pale at the mention of the puzzle. "W-what secret?"_ The puzzle holds a secret?_

"But when I came here..." The man continued, ignoring Yuugi's stunned question. "I find not one soulroom, but two. Everyone has different designed rooms, but never two. The other room has the scent of the items, a familiar power sleeping, hidden away, but it is not what I am looking for. It is not the same. But you," He pointed at the teen. "Have the power of the Millennium Items. It comes off you in waves. I shall have that power, and draw it back into my bloodline!"

Yuugi was shaking, all confidence gone. He had the power of the items? Was that why he was drawn to them? Was that why he absorbed the Millennium Eye that day? Was _that_ why he had this magic of summoning monsters? His Bond with Atemu?

...What else could he do? This was so confusing...

"I-I'm sorry." He said to the man. "But your search is in vain. I do not know anything about myself, let alone any secret of the puzzle..."

"But you have the power." Shadi told him again. "By what I can feel, you and the items are the same."

"The same?"

"Yes. Somewhere, is this room, hides the secrets of the puzzle, maybe even a secret of all the items. And I will find it!"

Yuugi calmed down, and sighed. How is this man going to find something, if Yuugi himself didn't know where it is?

...but Yuugi had said about playing a game, right? So, what if he made one out of this little problem of his? Hopefully, this will made Shadi see sense. But, he had to try one last time. He stood up straight, and brought up a look of confidence again. He would not be intimidated by this man! "Well, I'm sorry to inform; but I don't know this secret. Therefore, I will not know of it's location in this room."

"Then I shall find it on my own." Shadi said, not backing down.

_He's intruded into my soul and into Atemu's soul_. Yuugi thought, frowning. _I can't let him go freely._

"Fine." The smaller sighed, crossing his arms. Giving up on recerning with Shadi, Yuugi smirked, going right back to plan A. "As I said earlier; we shall play a game." He lifted an arm... and clicked his fingers.

At that moment, a claw like spiked chain came shooting down from the black clouds, and grabbed hold of Shadi's wrist. He looked up, surprised by it for a second, before it pulled him harshly back up towards the clouds. There, he vanished.

Yuugi had watched with a blank look. He turned, and waited. Suddenly, a stone tablet shot up from the floor, and stood tall, small bits of rock and dust falling off it – a result from having been buried in the ground. Yuugi walked over to it, and brought a hand up to lightly touch it.

"_Kuri, kuri, kuri..."_

A fond smile came to Yuugi's lips. One of the few creatures that resided within his soul. Sure, he knew Marshmellon was different to the other few, but... this one... this one was special. Why, he didn't know. He just knew.

"You'll help me..." He asked the stone tablet, a soft glow now coming from it. "...Won't you, Winged Kuriboh?"

"_Kuri kuri!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shadi stood within the darkness of the black clouds. This was confusing him. A game? Here, within one's soul? The dark coloured man had no idea what sort of game this boy was planning to start, but he was going to win, no matter what it was. He must, for the secret of the items rested within this one boy's soul!

"The rules are simple." Stated a young voice. Shadi turned his gaze, and locked on Yuugi as he walked towards him, a new creature floating next to his head. He had turned to look at the winged furrball, raising his hand and closing his eyes as he muttered something under his breath. In seconds, the one creature became two. Then four. Then eight, and so on. Soon, there looked like there was hundreds of small furry creatures, all around them. Yuugi opened his eyes and looked back at Shadi, confidence flowing within them. "This is a hide-and-seek game. Here, are the many Winged Kuribohs of our game. They, shall all hide."

As soon as Yuugi said this, all but one suddenly flew off in different directions into the darkness. The one remaining started to growl.

"All but one Winged Kuriboh is a trap. You must search and find the real Winged Kuriboh within a maze of light walls, a set of five stair cases leading up to a higher level. You shall start at the bottom, working your way up. You must reach the top. But be careful – if you find one of the Winged Kuriboh's doubles, you shall be set down a level. If a Winged Kuriboh spots you, it will approach you – real or not. If you spot it first, you have the choice of going near it. The higher the level, the less Winged Kuribohs."

"And the point of this game?" Shadi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuugi smirked. "The point is – if you find the real Winged Kuriboh, he shall lead you to where the secret lies."

This made Shadi give off a smirk of his own. "I seem to recall you saying you didn't know of any secret."

"I don't." Yuugi said, his smirk never wavering. "But the monsters of my heart do." Yuugi crossed his arms. "This game is to decide our fates. You win, and you get your secret and power. Lose, and you leave."

"Very well." Said Shadi, accepting the game and rules. "But I must warn you... the power of the Millennium Key allows me to completely wipe a person's soul. Making them my mindless servant."

"You are willing to cheat with this ability?" Yuugi asked, alarmed. If Shadi even thought of laying one finger to change one strand of hair on Atemu's head...

He was calmed when the other shook his head. "No. Not this time."

This time? What did that mean? Yuugi shook his head of the thought. He had more important things to deal with right now.

It stayed silent in the darkness, a few "Kuri"s being sounded as the remaining Winged Kuriboh flew off into the darkness, Shadi watching it. Once Yuugi was sure it was gone, taking that as the queue for Shadi having watched it being classed as ready, spoke. "Game start."

The invisible ground shook, catching Shadi off guard. Walls of bright light shot up all around him, creating hallways that went here and there. Once all was done, it truly seemed like a brightly lit maze.

Shadi stood there silently, deciding his first move. He had the choice to go three ways; to his right, to his left, or straight on. Yuugi was just a little ways from him, arms crossed and leaning against one of the walls.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing will happen if you just stand there. You must take a step."

Which Shadi did, straight on. With the bright walls, shadi could now see where he was going. He went left and right, straight on and around a corner. He walked silently, sensing that Yuugi was following him just as quietly. This went on till they reached the next level. Nothing else seemed different, until Shadi came across a Winged Kuriboh. It hadn't spotted him, but he decided to approach it anyway.

The Winged Kuriboh turned round, and saw him. It blinked, narrowed it's eyes and growled. This, shadi took as a wrong Kuriboh. In seconds, it glowed and exploded, causing smoke to form around him. It came suddenly, but shadi felt the floor vanish under him, and he fell down hard onto the ground he had just recently left. The man grunted, and slowly stood back up. There, he spotted Yuugi standing in front of him. How he got there, he didn't know.

"Did I happen to mention that, there is a time limit in this game?" Yuugi asked, smirking. "As the time wears on, the walls dim. If the maze becomes completely filled with darkness, the game ends, claiming me the winner." His form flickered, and vanished. "I shall be waiting at the top."

Shadi stood there, and gritted his teeth. _There is more to this boy than meets the eye..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Winged Kuriboh exploded, and Shadi fell down to the level he was last on. He was getting pretty hurt from this constant falling, and it was getting harder for him to get back up the more it happened. And because of this, he was starting to lose track of what level he was on. He looked up to where the hole was in the ceiling, though it was starting to seal up. That was the sixteenth trap winged Kuriboh he came across. At one point, he was doing really well, having gone up many levels without a trap Kuriboh exploding on him. But now, he kept running into them – and was having trouble staying out of the furball's line of sight.

Shadi sighed as he got up again. If he kept this up, he wouldn't even make it half way – and the walls were starting to dim, slowing his limited time. The Egyptian would have used his items to lead the way, to win this game, but for some reason they just wouldn't work here. _Does it have something to do with the same power residing within this soul?_

What level was he on again? Losing track wasn't good – what if a Winged Kuriboh exploded on him on the bottom level? Would he get lost in the boys soul forever?

He walked up another set of stairs, taking a look at the walls. They had dimmed again, he realized. He was running out of time.

"Kuri kuri!"

Shadi stopped in mid step along the hallway. A Winged Kuriboh had spotted him. Was he going down a level again? But this one... this one wasn't exploding on him. Could this be the real one? It turned away, and started to fly off. This meant it was either not interested in him, or was the real Winged Kuriboh. Shadi chose the later and followed after it, hoping to be close to winning this game.

It had seemed that the two had walked on for ages, the walls dimming down more. It was starting to get hard to see, Shadi noted, as he walked down the maze. The Kuriboh gave no sign weather he was closer to the secret of not, just kept flying on. Shadi then suddenly wondered if this itself was a trap, his thought in moments being mirrored as the kuriboh stopped and turned, glaring at him with a growl. This made Shadi raise an eyebrow.

But then, before the Egyptian could make a comment, it glowed, and exploded on him.

In those few seconds, Shadi had ended up holding onto the edge as he dangled over the darkness. This puzzled him. Where was he in the maze to make him end up in this predicament?

"I _really_ didn't like how you just intruded into our souls like this." Spoke a voice, sounding upset, and a little angry. "And just to find power, too. But, I do believe that that isn't the _only _reason for your coming here."

Shadi looked surprised, even though his eyes still looked dull and lifeless. There, stood the one who started this game, the _real _Winged Kuriboh floating right next to him, silently watching.

"...You are right."

Yuugi bent down and grabbed hold of Shadi's hand, helping the man out of the hole, and safely back in the maze. Shadi looked out of breath, but stood back up anyway, towering over Yuugi, yet not seeming intimidating anymore.

"It is true that I am on the search for the secret and power of the Millennium Items. But... there is a reason behind that." The maze walls darkened and vanished, leaving them back in Yuugi's soulroom. Shadi turned, and headed towards the aged-old door. "I shall leave, since I have lost this game."

"I will be seeing you again." Yuugi stated, knowing he was right.

"Yes. There is something I must do, someone else to judge." He stopped for a second at the door, moving his head a little. "...My name is Shadi, by the way. So, until we meet again..."

And with that, walked out of the room and into the darkness of the hallway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu blinked, and looked around himself. ...What the hell just happened? The man from before... who had his puzzle, was gone. said item was around his neck, glittering in the lighting. Why did everything go blank?

"Até!"

"ACK!"

The teen fell to the floor from the force of Yuugi's glomp tackle. In seconds, the smaller was babberling and checking him over, as if fearing he was hurt in some way. Well, what did he expect? He just tackled him to the floor!

"I'm _fine_ Yuugi. Why so worried?"

Yuugi's eyes bared into his for a moment, before he sighed. "Our souls were broken into by a man with two items. He was... searching for something, but I sent him way." His eyes turned more worried. "Are you _sure_ your alright?"

"Yuugi, breath." Atemu said, bringing a hand up to rub his check lightly, in a attempt to calm the smaller. Yuugi's eyes closed, as they normally do when Atemu does this, and sighed contently. "I'm fine, really. I feel no different than I did a few moments ago. Well, I feel a little confused, but that's beside the point." He grinned at that.

Yuugi opened his eyes and grinned back.

Atemu, still on the floor with Yuugi on top of him, slowly lost the grin from his face. He had just noticed how close Yuugi's own was to his, who was now blinking cutely at him. Yuugi tilted his head slightly, asking him something... but Atemu couldn't hear the words. All he saw was his mouth moving and that tongue flickering up and down. This made the taller teen groan.

"Y-Yuugi..." He moaned, lightly pushing at him, trying to get him off without offending him. "...Mind if I get up now?"

"Oh! Sorry..."

Yuugi quickly stood up and held a hand out, helping Atemu to stand. The two stood in the now silent museum, just looking at each other. Atemu felt weird, his stomach doing flip flops and and his throat becoming dry.

_Why do I feel this way? The moment Yuugi looked at me like that..._

Said teen was tilting his head again. "Uh, Até?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "We better get on home. Grandpa must be worried about us, and they'll lock us in if we're not careful."

Yuugi nodded, watching Atemu turn and start to head in a direction. He took a few steps forward himself, and reached out for Atemu's hand. The taller looked down, surprised, when Yuugi caught his hand and latched on, but then just smiled. He squeezed Yuugi's hand, before continuing to guild them both out of the closing museum.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ma-Chi: -looks at the chapter... then looks at it again- ...Ra, I hate the ending of the chappie. It just seems too... rushed to me! Gah... -groans- I dunno, I might go back and edit, but then again – I may not be bothered to in the end. So, to make up for it, the next chappie is gonna be long and puzzle filled fluff! ...Or, was that the chapter after that? -looks through fanfic folder- ...I think it's kinda both. But the next two chappies will make you all happy! ...hopefully. Well, I should be updating in the next two weeks or so. So, see ya then!

Remember to review guys! I'll update a little faster. All comments and advice welcomed! No really, they'd help...

Sorry for any spellings and grammer mistakes.


	11. Puzzle Piece 10

Ma-Chi: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, guys! Wasn't really two or so weeks... well, with everything happening at the moment... work, chores, parents who won't let me sit down and write... I just haven't had the time!

OhmyRa, chappie 11! O.O Ya know, I didn't think it would go so well this far! -grins- Hmm... I would say, after the next two chappies, I'll have the first part of the story complete. So, there will be the middle and end parts to do, along with an Epilogue afterwards. -nodnod-

Quick question! I was thinking of writing a "waking the dragons" part with a different twist, but as a side story, so for those who really don't like that series and want to skip it can. -shrugs- Well, let me know if you like the idea. I may not start on it till I finish the middle part, though.

**Shoutouts!**

**LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro:** I'm honored! I'll try to have this updated as fast as I can, so you can enjoy it more. And yes, Atemu is falling for Yuugi... to bad too much is going on for him to do something about it! XD

**Lumrosa-chan**: Another update! There ya go! =D

**redconvoy:** Well, heres more of the story! Enjoy!

**Umbrae Calamitas:** It won't end the same as the anime/manga, I promise. So put those tissus away! Oh, and Ate doesn't mean anything. It was just short for Atemu. -blinks- ...at least, I don't think so...

**EgyptLover4:** I'm late updating... please don't hurt me! hides- Hope you like the chappie.

**lady Alexas:** That's fine! As long as you are enjoying the story, then I'm happy. -smiles-

**Miki-Ishikawa**: Really? I didn't know that. -blinks- wow, is that a good thing then? I don't really want to change everyone's personalities too much... but hey, if it works, then oh well! -peace sign-

**sam:** I'll try my best! Keep reading and reviewing! -grins-

**ElementalFoxGoddess:** -coughs- Well, I don't think it would matter wether Yuugi is a submissive urk, dominate urk, a submissive seme or a dominate seme. That is to be foreseen, really. But for all my faithful readers... I'll tell you for this story. Yuugi is... -drum roll- ....HA! No, I won't tell you. -grins evilly- But I will say what I think, which should give everyone a glue. A dominate anything Yuugi is a very HOT Yuugi. -nodnod-

**iHamster:** I'll try my best! -grins-

**Serami Nefera:** I took in whatcha said and realised... yes, I did kinda make Atemu take what happened too lightly... my fault for rushing it a bit, I guess. So, I hope I fixed that this chappie. Thanks for that heads up! I'm also glad that the Game was to your liking. -smiles-

**Yaminisu:** -shrugs- I just wanted to add fluff. So, don't mind me. -smiles sheepishly-

**Yume no Anime:** -grins- Winged Kuriboh DID belong to Yuugi to start with so... it fit. -shrugs-

**yugiyamifangirl:** Heheheheh... read on! You may find out what he is looking for. ;]

**Flying on a Broken **Wing: You love my writing? thank you so much! -hugs- I always think my writing sucks for my age, so... yeah. -grins- I try to always write a little innocent Yuugi who is REALLY kickass! Heheh.

**And for those who couldn't review, but kindly e-mailed me instead...**

**YugiYami4ever: **-giggles- I'm sorry! Ya wanted a kiss that badly, huh? Dun worry – they have one real soon! ;D

**dragonlady222: **Glad you liked the chappie and the game. I'll try my best with this one!

**yugixyamiyaoilover: **Really? My game was better than the show? Arigato for saying so, Yaoi-Chan! -huggles- Oh yes, feelings are growing... heh heh.

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**---**

"_Seth... who is that?"_

_The young priest in training rolled his eyes at his cousin, though he couldn't see – the two were currently peeking through the large throneroom door. "It is a slave Atemu, how would I know his name?"_

"_I was just asking..." The 10 year-old Atemu grumbled, frowning. In his sight was a small boy, kneeling on the floor as he scrubbed it. He looked really tired and sore – the normal look for a palace slave. But that wasn't what was intriguing the prince. Oh no, it was the fact that he had the same hair. A little different maybe, but nearly the same. He was small and thin, and very pale, which wasn't normal for an Egyptian. "...How long has that one been in the palace? I don't think I have seen him before..."_

_Seth sighed, coming to the conclusion that unless Atemu's curiousity was put to rest, he wouldn't get to class any faster. So, he answered the best he could. "I have not seen him much, either. He was at first sent to the dungon for looking like you. Then, after a while, he was put into slavery. What happened in between and why, I do not know."_

"_I see..." Atemu nodded. "Thank you, Seth."_

_The young prince pushed the door further open and headed into the throneroom, much to Seth's dismay. He walked over quietly, watching the slave scrub. When Atemu reached the boy, he stopped, knowing full well that the slave wouldn't speak or look at him unless commanded to._

"_Slave."_

_Being spoken to so suddenly made the slave jump. He dropped his rag on the ground and quickly moved himself so he was bowing respectively at Atemu's feet. Even though this was normal for someone like him, Atemu couldn't help but frown. For some reason, with this boy, having him bow like this seemed... wrong. The prince reached out a hand and lightly placed it on the boy's head, ignoring the fact that the move made the slave flinch. Atemu felt a sudden shock from touching him... something he had never felt before. It wasn't the same as touching his father... He must find out what it was about this boy that made him feel... different, than the other slaves. Than anyone._

"_...What is your name, little one?" Little one... that sounded really nice to him._

_It was a moment, before the boy slowly looked up, fear showing in his eyes. He looked scared, but opened his mouth to answer the prince anyway. "M-my name... is..."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puzzle Piece 10**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu stared out the window and into the darkness. It was very late... but he couldn't sleep. Since that day, at the museum, something had been on his mind. something Yuugi had said...

"_Our souls were broken into by a man with two items. He was... searching for something, but I sent him way."_

At the time, Atemu didn't think anything of it, only to try and calm Yuugi down. But now that he thought about it... having someone "brake into one's soul" wasn't something to brush off lightly, like he had. If Yuugi hadn't of done what he had done... could something terrible have happened to him? To them both? He gave a frown, looking over to the bed where his little one was sleeping, unaware of anything going on around him. What the smaller had said that day wasn't the only thing on his mind...

"_Yuugi, I was thinking..." Atemu started, causing the other to look up from the burger he was currently munching on. The two were at the fast food joint, "BurgerWorld", only a day after they had run into Shadi. A burger was, Atemu had discovered, now one of Yuugi's favourite foods. "What you said the other day... at the museum? What did you mean? You sounded very upset..."_

_Yuugi, teeth still clamped onto his food, averted his eyes, looking... worried, on how to answer him. It took a moment, but he sighed and pulled his food away, placing it onto his plate. "That man... the Egyptian, he had two items. One was a key, which allowed him to enter into one's soul. But... that's not it's only power." Yuugi gazed up at him. "It could, as he said, "redecorate" a person's room of the them... into a mindless slave for his own purposes."_

"Had Yuugi not been in my soulroom at the time..." Atemu murmured, frowning. "...Would I have become that Egyptian's mindless doll?"

"No." Came Yuugi's muffled, sleepy voice from the bed. "Because I would have sorted him out the moment he did."

The taller smiled as he turned from the window and wandered over to the bed, spotting Yuugi lifting a long sleeved arm up to rub one of his eyes, yawning cutely. "Sorry Yuugi, did I wake you?"

Yuugi shook his head, now opening his dazed eyes. "Not really." He lifted his sight to look at Atemu hover above him. "Is the museum thing keeping you awake?"

"Yes." He lowered a hand and lightly rubbed Yuugi's hair, causing him to purr. It was a sound Atemu loved hearing. "But it's over, right? I shouldn't let it get to me so much."

"That's right." Yuugi told him sleepily, his eyes closing again. He lightly tugged Atemu's sleeve. "Go to sleep..."

The other laughed, realising that Yuugi wanted to put a spell on Atemu to make him sleep better, but was too tired himself to try. He smiled at the gesture, and crawled back into bed – Yuugi snuggling up to him in a instant. _Funny... _Atemu thought, closing his eyes, smile still on his face. _How quickly I've gotten used to all this..._

_And having Yuugi with me..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My, this is terrible!"

It was now morning, and Atemu and Yuugi, having entered the room, still in their jammies and hot chocolate in their hands, blinked. "Something wrong, Grandpa?" The taller asked, sitting down on the couch and blowing his hot drink. He once again ignored the fact that Yuugi hadn't done so to his, and burnt his tong again.

Sugoroku was watching the news on the TV, a female reporter standing in front of some sort of door, crime scene tape strapped across the door. The old man didn't answer, but turned up the volume for them to hear better.

"**_It is unsure on how this acurred, as police are still investigating the crime scene. They reported that there was not much to go on to give them any leads. But the paramedics who observed the body report that the victim died of a heart attack. But what really concerns the police, is the fact that the victim held a look of pure terror before he died. So, what everyone is asking is..._**

_**Is this the curse of the Pharaoh's tomb?"**_

"It appears..." Started Sugoroku, turning to look at his grandson and copy. "That Kanekura-San was found died in his office two nights ago, by the museum's patrol guard."

"W-what?" Atemu chocked out, Yuugi's head shooting up in alarm.

The older nodded, before turning back to the TV. "It's worrisome, seeing a person you just met dead..."

The older looking teen turned to Yuugi, worry shinning in his eyes. Yuugi himself was mirroring him, before his eyes widened in realisation.

"We've got to get to Yoshimori-San!" Yuugi told Sugoroku in a panic, the feeling washing over Atemu like a wave through the Mindlink, causing the teen to double over in surprise.

The old man blinked at his grandson's look-a-like. Someone they knew may have just dead, but that didn't mean someone else was going to. "Well... I was thinking of going to see him this evening..."

"That's far to long!" The smaller yelled, stunning the other men. "Mutou-San, please, Yoshimori-San is in real danger! What that lady on the TV said... it's not a curse! Someone killed Kanakura-San, and their going to go after Yoshimori-San too! We have to get to him!"

In moments, after receiving that information, Sugoroku's emotion showed complete understanding and seriousness. With a quick nod, the elder stood up from his chair and turned off the TV with the remote. "Let me go get ready." And off he shuffled out the room.

Atemu, pretty much unnerved from his grandfather's sudden change at heart, looked over to the calming down Ancient Egyptian. He was staring to feel pretty panicked himself. "Yuugi... what's going on?"

"I am sorry, Atemu..." Yuugi said gravely, surprising the other by not calling him by his nickname. "But... what I said last night... appears to be not true."

"What?"

"I had thought that, despite what he said, Shadi would have left..." The smaller turned to Atemu. "The night, at the museum? Shadi told me he had something else to do... someone else to "judge". Only now do I know who he meant..." A small sigh. "I guess I was right that night..." _We're seeing him again whether I want to or not..._

"But... that was nights ago..." Atemu whispered. "Wouldn't he have already...?"

"I don't know." Yuugi said in all honesty. "All we can do, is go and see."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You sure you guys want to come?" Atemu asked his friends, who all wanted to tag along when they heard the story. "We don't know what will happen..."

It was now early afternoon, the gang having gotten together for the long jounry across the large city. It should be early evening by the time they reached the university Yoshimori worked at. After Sugoroku, Atemu and Yuugi had gotten ready that morning, Atemu told their friends were they were going, and why. This made the others come running over to join them.

"Ah, sure we are Yams." Jounouchi said, waving a hand in dismissal. "We're ya friends, and we want to help in any way we can, even after what ya told us happened with this "Shadi" guy."

"And besides," Started Anzu. "Yuugi is our friend too – so what if it all starts to get a little crazy? We'll do anything we can to help him."

Otogi tossed up a dice as Honda smiled. "Keeps the day less boring too."

"You guys..." Atemu wept in fake tears. "I never knew I had such great friends!"

Anzu whacked him playfully. "Oh, shut up."

During all this, Yuugi walked on silently. He was very worried... and scared, of what might happen at Yoshimori's place. Were they too late, and will be the first ones to find him dead? Or was he alive, but at the mercy of Shadi's item? He could be simply alive and well, but a trap could be there without their knowing.

Suddenly, a thought came to Yuugi. It was like someone had lit a light bulb in his mind. Would... would all this be happening to Atemu and his friends, if he had never put the puzzle together? If Atemu had never been given the item, would he be living a normal, peaceful life? So people like Shadi, wouldn't come after him?

...Would Atemu be more happy... if he didn't exist?

"...Yuugi?"

He looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He looked more pale than normal. "Y-yes, Até?"

"You okay?" He asked. "You've been lost in thought since we came out..."

"O-oh." Was all he said, then looking back down to the ground. In seconds, he stopped, and started to shake. "I... I'm scared, Até. I'm really s-scared."

Atemu, alarmed that his little one was openly showing his fear like this, quickly grabbed him into a hug. The others had stopped too, and were surprised to see Yuugi act like this as well. It was like the first time they had met him all those weeks ago; timided and jumpy at any little unknown thing. Now, Yuugi was way more confident, even more so than Atemu, but right this minute... he seemed very small indeed.

"I don't know what's going to h-happen." Yuugi went on, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "In my s-souldroom, I had more c-control... if Shadi is there, in the real world, then I... I..."

"Hey, it's okay." Atemu tried to sooth, rubbing his arms in an attempt to calm the smaller. "It's not going to be like last time. You won't be facing him alone. we're all here to help." He held Yuugi's shoulders at arms length, looking him in the eyes. "Besides, you faced Ushio on your own, right? And in the real world, too. You hold great power, Yuugi..." He smiled. "Your far stronger than me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where i'd be right now."

"But... something tells me..." Yuugi sniffed. "That none of this would have happened had you never solved the puzzle."

"What?"

"I wished you never had freed me! Then you, your friends, your family, wouldn't be in trouble all the time, and all because of me!"

Jounouchi looked ready to protest at the outburst, though Anzu stopped him. Atemu looked surprised at it as well. He frowned.

"What brought this on, little one?"

All the taller got was a shake of the head, making Atemu frown more. The silence from the others wasn't helping matters either. Something big was bothering Yuugi, though he seemed he had yet to tell him. All this outburst told him was, he wasn't as strong as he appeared to be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoshimori placed his stressed-looking face into his hands, sighing tiredly as he slumped over his desk. Currently, he had no paper work out to distracted him from what was crossing his mind.

Kanakura was dead. Yoshimori had not seen the other man since a few days ago due to essays his university students handed in, work he needed to mark. The university was on the other side of domino city, so due to the hundreds of pages his students called essays they had throw at him, Yoshimori was unable to see how well the puplic found the new exhibit. He had heard how well it went, however, from the news report that morning. Which also meant he heard about Kanakura's death...

"I don't believe them..." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes. "It can't be a curse. It's not a curse. Then, what could it have been...?" He left the question hanging in the air, knowing full well that it wouldn't be answered. Yoshimori sighed. "It's late. Best not to think about it. Besides, Sugoroku is coming to visit. Yes, that will cheer me up..."

The shadow behind him, however, went unnoticed as it crept ever so slowly closer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Um... Yoshi? It's me, Sugoroku." Sugoroku called, knocking on the door to the university office. Getting no answer, he grabbed the door handle and turned it, causing the door to open slightly. "Yoshi?"

"Ah... Sugoriku... please, do come in..."

Blinking at the oddness of his friends voice, he gave a shrug and turned to Atemu and the others. "Alright everyone, remember; Yoshimori is feeling very depressed over Kanakura's death, so I don't want any of you to mention that, okay? We're here to cheer him up." At everyone's nods of understanding, though Yuugi still held his head down, he gave a nod of his own and lead everyone inside.

Only to be greeted by a surprising sight.

Yoshimori stood there, swaying slightly, head titling from one side to the other. His eyes were dull and he held a very strange smile on his face.

"Heh heh... welcome, welcome..." He mumbled, his smile becoming more creepy. "I was hoping to see you today..."

"Ah, Yoshi?" Sugoroku tried, looking just as creeped out as the others. "You alright there, friend?"

"Why, yessss..." Yoshimori droned, chuckling oddly. "I am very happy to see... you all..."

Yuugi chose that moment to finally see what was going on. He lifted up his head and gave a good, frowning stare at the older man. He found he was acting very strange. And his dull eyes were not helping, either. In fact, Yuugi found that the dullness in them looked very familiar...

That's when it clicked, and his eyes widened. "He's become his mindless slave!"

At Yuugi's outburst, Yoshimori lept forward, and grabbed the first person he could reach. That happened to be Atemu, and was given a startling shock as the brainwashed man tightened his hands around his neck. Atemu, at that point, struggled to breath.

"Atemu!" Yuugi cried, Jounouchi and the others trying to pry the man's hands off the teen. The smaller was ready to jump in and help, maybe with his magic, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We meet again, Millennium Child."

Yuugi froze, and slowly turned his head to see Shadi, the man who started all this, standing right behind him, his eyes as blank as ever. "S-Shadi!"

Shadi, face blank, looked meaningful at him. "Before I was to judge this man, I did some research... and came to a startling discovery. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye when we first met, even your friend there..." He motioned to Atemu, who's face was starting to go blue from lack of air. "And now, I know why."

"Let him go!" Yuugi cried, swirling round, fists balled. "Or I'll have to make you!"

"Calm yourself, Millennium Child." Shadi spoke. "He is necessary for your own judgment."

His eyes widened. "M-my _own_ judgment?!"

A nod. "Yes. I must see... that it is not by a mistake that you're friend has the puzzle, yet you have the power of it." He lifted his scales. "By the power of the Millennium Scales; let the Shadow Game begin!"

The eye on the scales flashed, and everyone in the room was thrown back by an invisible force, and Atemu's grandpa and friends all hit the walls of the office hard – knocking them all unconscious. Even Yoshimori was out cold. The only one's left standing were Yuugi and Shadi, Atemu also awake but hacking and coughing from being chocked on the floor.

Shadi walked over to the coughing teen, and placed the Millennium Key against the back of Atemu's head. In a second, with his intake of surpiresed breath, his eyes dulled, and fell shut, Atemu falling to the floor at Shadi feet. "Wait!" Yuugi cried, only to watch helplessly as Shadi and Atemu flickered and vanished, leaving Yuugi alone in the room with all the unconscious people in the room.

"Meet us on the roof," Shadi's voice started, echoing around the room. "Where our Shadow Game will begin."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ma-Chi: Mwahahahaha! Wasn't expecting it to start like that, huh?! -giggles-

I've got the next chappie all planned out, but I don't know how long it's gonna take me to do, with everything going on. I'll try to update as soon as possible, though!

Remember to review guys! All comments and advice welcomed! their helpful and bring me joy. -smiles-

Sorry for any spellings and grammer mistakes.


	12. Puzzle Piece 11

Ma-Chi: Eheh... -cringes at all the glaring and hissing aimed at her- Um... I take it that none of ya liked the cliffy, huh? -laughs sheepishly- Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah.... well, I'm hoping that this chappie will make up for it. I normally don't even try for a cliffy... Haha...

Now to warn you, I've made Yuugi and Atemu _very_ OOC in this chappie. But then again, they've switched roles, haven't they? So that should be expected. -shrugs- A lot of things will be different, yet the same in this game, and there will finally be answers to many questions. I'll admit, this chappie was rather hard to do, and I think in some parts it won't make sense. If so, just ask, and I'll try to explain. But I hope the chappie comes across the way I hope it did.

Just to let you all know, I'm gonna go back and redo the chappies at some point. Not fully, just to tidy them up and fix mistakes. Nothing mager.

Anyway, enjoy!

Shoutpouts next chappie – I'm too lazy to answer them this time. XD;

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puzzle Piece 11**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yuugi ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it! How... how _dare _Shadi just up and take Atemu away! And for a _game_, of all things!

_Why the hell would he need Até for my judgment? _He thought, anger rising with each step he took. He had tried waking the others up back in the office, but none of them would stir, and Yuugi didn't have time to wait for them. Who knows what danger Atemu was in? Shadi was an enigma to Yuugi, so he didn't know what lengths the Egyptian man would go to to reach whatever goal he had.

Yuugi had been calling to the other teen through the Mindlink, though it wasn't working, since Yuugi got no answer from the other side of it. And since Yuugi was still in "solid" mode, then it was safe to say that Shadi hadn't taken the puzzle off of Atemu. _Please be okay..._

The smaller reached a door at the very top of the staircase, the word "roof" printed on it. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever lies for him behind the door, and lifted up a hand to pull the door the handle. It clicked, and Yuugi pushed open the door slowly. It was quiet, yet dark... very dark. It reminded him of the darkness that tortured him in the puzzle. So much so, that it felt like the same darkness. He took a few steps out into it.

"Welcome, Millennium child." Called a voice.

Yuugi jumped as the door behind his slammed shut, locking. He whipped round to where the voice came from, coming face to face with Shadi. The man, however, no longer had Atemu with him. "Where's Atemu?!" He growled, balling his fists, ready to fight whatever Shadi threw at him. "Why did you take him?! If it's me you want, then let him go!"

"Calm yourself, Ancient one." Shadi said, causing Yuugi to shake in his anger. "He was... necessary, for this game." _I must see..._ He told himself. _I must see if this child is the one I have been searching for!_

Yuugi gritted his teeth. "Fine, just tell me the rules already!"

Shadi gave a smirked. An empty smirk. "There is no need to be afraid."

Suddenly, the floor around the teen began to crack, before spiked chains arose, wrapping around his wrists and ankles, holding tightly and pulling him down slightly, making Yuugi use a lot of his strength to keep himself standing. The chains had moved so fast that he had no time to react. Yuugi flinched as the spikes tug into his skin. Theses chains were exactly like...

"That's right." Shadi spoke, his empty smirk never wavering. "This game shall involve objects and creatures from... your memories."

Yuugi froze him his struggle. "W-what?"

"The darkness, the chains..." The olther started, walking away. "Are things from your time trapped within the puzzle. These memories, along with the times from then to now, are very fresh in your mind. And they... will be used, in this game."

Yuugi recovered. How... how could Shadi _know_ these things? He didn't really get a chance to see his memories of when he was in the puzzle and after... did he? The teen wiped those thoughts away for now, and seethed at the Egyptian man. "Fine, I'll play your game. But first, you have to tell me were Atemu is!"

"The young Pharaoh is fine." Yuugi blinked. _Pharaoh...?_ "See for yourself." Shadi waved his Key, it being the only item with him at the moment. Some of the darkness lifted, to reveal a wall not too far from the man. It was covered with hieroglyphics, but that wasn't what Yuugi was looking at. His eyes were wide at the body tied to the wall with chains, also spiked. They dug into the teens clothes and flesh, but he was still knocked out from earlier to even notice.

"ATEMU!" Yuugi cried, trying to get the other teen to wake up. At the yell and emotions through the link, Atemu groaned and shifted, opening his eyes slowly. He groaned again at the sudden, dull pain of the spikes in his skin.

"Ngh... Yu..gi...?" What happen? Where was he? And why did his head hurt? Atemu pulled one of his arms slightly, seeing that he was tied up. "What's... going on?"

Yuugi gave a sigh of releif. He was sure shadi had turned him into a doll... "Your okay... thank Ra..."

"The rules are simple." Shadi started, ignoring the exchange and stopping his walk next to a small pillor, no higher than his hip. On top of it, sat the Millennium Scales. "There will be what you could call three rounds, all different." He picked the feather from his hat and sat in on one of the scales. It wobbled slightly, then sat still once again. "And during the whole time, I shall be jugdeing you. Now, let us begin."

All was silent for a moment, until, Atemu heard a rumble from below him. He shifted his crinsom eyes to stare at the floor. The sound rumbled again, and before Atemu knew what hit him, a form of a large beast burst out from the floor beneath and stood growling at him. Atemu wasn't sure what to think of the large, crocodile headed beast with the half lion, half hipo body. Her crocodile tail swayed behind her as she growled.

"Ammit, the heart devourer at judgment." Shadi explained, though noticing Yuugi's surprised, yet thoughtful expression, as if reconising the beast. "Although she, along with everything else, is only an illusion. But... just like all the others, she will feel real too. So if she were to eat you... you'd die."

"Get that Goddess away from him!" Yuugi suddenly yelled, rage and fear flowing through him. He didn't want that beast anywhere near his Atemu! "If it's my heart to be tested, then Ammit shouldn't be interested in Atemu in the least!"

Shadi gave a smirk. "You should not be so afraid, Millennium Child."

Yuugi's eyes widened, and Ammit's growl became louder, as she lunged for Atemu. He gave a yelp of surprise and fear as the beast smashed into the wall, sending crumbles of rock and Atemu, still wrapped tightly in spiked chains, tumbling to the floor. The taller teen hit the floor painfully, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly after the impact with the ground.

"Atemu!"

One crimson eye was opened to look at his little one. "I-I'm okay..."

The Egyptian man watched, as Ammit still growled at the tied up teen. Atemu's eyes got wide at the Goddess being so close to him, sharp teeth showing as she sneered. Shadi looked back at Yuugi. "Ammit will be your mirror, reflecting the fear you will feel during our game. The more you fear... the more she'll want to eat the young Pharaoh."

And before Yuugi could question the whole "pharaoh" thing that Shadi spoke of, even just to try and buy time to figure this whole thing out, the ground under Atemu rumbled again, and shot up, creating a tall pillar with him on the top. Ammit was at the bottom of it, looking up with a toothy grin.

"For the first round, you must answer my riddle." Shadi said, noting that Yuugi was watching his taller counterpart fearfully. "Ready?"

"Just get on with it!" Yuugi all but shouted, feeling Atemu's own fear through the link.

Ammit roared loudly in answer to that, making the teen on the top of the pillar jump a little at the sound. She brought up her tail... and slammed it against the base of the pillar; hard.

"Tell me, Millennium Child..."What always stands, yet becomes shorter the longer it does"? Speak the answer and you'll know how to save your Pharaoh!"

Yuugi just stared at the man in utter confusion, the chains holding him down becoming stronger. He was expected to answer that? While watching Atemu, who had a chance to fall off? What confused Yuugi more was this whole "Pharaoh" business. Why was Shadi calling Atemu that? Sure, there was that one time when the teen thought about a certain Pharaoh while talking to Sugoroku, but then the memory slipped away before he could grasp it...

_Nevermind that! _Yuugi scowled at himself._ You need to answer this riddle to save Atemu, not think about yourself! Now Think! What always stands, yet gets shorter? Ra, I have no idea... _He closed his eyes, still hearing Atemu's cries and Ammit's growls, along with the sounds of crumbling rock, yet losing the sight of said Goddess knocking the taller pillar, which was starting get shorter... wait, pillar getting shorter? Yuugi reopened his eyes and... yes! It _was_ getting shorter! And it was due to Ammit slamming her tail against it! Atemu was still on the top, but was safe as long as Ammit didn't get to him!

_So think!_ Yuugi told himself again. _Atemu is at the top of the pillar, which is tall. He's there as the penalty if I don't figure out this riddle, so I have to leave him out of the riddle...lets see, if I try it this way, by mirroring what's in front of me... that makes the pillar tall, which is what is standing, while Ammit is the power, which makes the pillar shorter... I see... the pillar is "what stands", while Ammit is "makes shorter"! Answering will make her stop! But... what else stands but gets shorter? There has to be something there that makes whatever it is shorter..._

"Yuugi!" Atemu called out in terror, getting ever closer to Ammit, who looked rather happy at the fact that she might be able to eat him soon.

_It's standing, and has something making it shorter... and can be stopped... Wait, that's it!_

"The answer is a candle!"

Although Atemu was _much_ closer now, Ammit stopped in her pursuit for him and turned round, growling at Yuugi in anger for answering correctly. Since she was actting as Yuugi's mirror, she felt Yuugi's confidence, which in turn makes her stop wanting to eat Atemu. She didn't like that at all.

"Well done." Shadi said, looking impressed. "You figured out that the riddle reflected the stituation."

"Yeah." Yuugi grinned. "The pillar was the candle, which stands, while Ammit was the flame, which made the candle shortle as it stood. The fact that Atemu was on top had nothing to do with it – he would have just been eatten by Ammit had I not answered in time, which in turn would make me panic and not think straight."

"That is correct. But this, was mearly just a test."

Suddenly, Ammit grinned, an expression Yuugi wasn't liking the look of. She, now ignoring Atemu, much to his refleaf, got into a crouch possision, watching Yuugi intently. This made the teen feel uneasy.

"...Why is she looking at me like that?"

"She is starting the second part of our judgement game." Shadi told him, looking at the scales beside him, noting that not only had it tilted, but tilted the feather downwards. That, for Shadi, had never happened before. The man shook his head, clearing that thought for now. The first test Shadi put against Yuugi was to test his fast thinking and the amount of pressure he could go under. This test, would see how far he would go... for his Pharaoh. "In this game... you must take Ammit out."

Yuugi froze. "W-what?!"

"If you don't..." Shadi looked over at the still somewhat chain tangled Atemu. "She will feast on the young Pharaoh's soul."

"Stop calling him that!" Yuugi shouted, annoyed. "Why do you keep calling Atemu-"

"**_Ari... Pey-i bnr nhy tw..._**

_**wi mr ntk."**_

He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widdening as a sudden memory, if only the sound of someone's voice, flashed across his mind.

_W-who...?_

"**_kni K3..._**

_**wi Dua Netjer en ek.**_

_**...S-hm..."**_

Yuugi whimpered. What was the voice meaning? He understood what it was saying, but why...? Why did it sound like-

"A-Atemu...?" He whispered, his voice unheard by the otheres arouns him.

"Now!" Shadi's own voice snapped Yuugi out of his trance. "Choose the monster you shall use!"

A rumble sounded behind him, and the teen turned his head as much as the chains would allow. There, shot up four stone tablets, each with a picture of a monster on it. Small bits of rock crumbled down as Yuugi gazed upon them.

"But choose wisely, for the monster you choose is connected to you. you will feel the pain that is inflicked ipon it."

At this, Yuugi whipped round and glared at the man. "But two of those monsters belong to Atemu!"

"Indeed." Shadi agreed with A nod. The scale beside him tilted the fealther again, ever so slightly more downwards. "You can use them, but their pain will be Atemu's pain."

_There's no way in Anubis's realm am I touching them. _Yuugi seethed, looking back at the monsters. Two belonged to him, and two belonged to Atemu. One was the beast living in his soul, Marshmellon, and the other was his other, most trusted servent, Winged Kuriboh, who helped him in his and Shadi's last game together. The two that were Atemu's, was Kuriboh and a man who wore strange robes and held a staff; he was known as the Dark Magaician, and Yuugi became confused. That was a duel monster Atemu had shown him, who he classed as his strongest monster in his deck. Why was he there? Was the Dark Magician connected to Atemu and him in some way?

He shook his head. Yuugi knew that no matter what the monster is, he wouldn't use them. They were Atemu's, and Atemu would be the one to get hurt. He won't allow that! The teen stared at the others. His two monsters looked like they held no chance, but looks can be decieving. A glance at Winged Kuriboh, and he frowned. The beast's ability could be helpful... but, though most highly an illustion, he couldn't make the Kuriboh mutiply again – that was Atemu's Kuriboh's ability. Because he was no in his soul, he couldn't twist a beast's power, so in truth... Winged Kuriboh would be useless here. He glanced at Marshmellon.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Yuugi's mind. _Wait a minute..._

"Have you chosen?" Shadi asked, getting impatient.

Yuugi grinned at him, an action that made the scale, once again, tilt. "Yes, I have."

One stone tablet glowed, and a beast came from it. It was Yuugi's Winged Kuriboh, a beast Shadi himself knew wouldn't last a second with the Goddess. _"Kuri!" _It growled, flapping it's wings and flying straight at the three-part beast, who grinned in returned. Ammit pounced and opened her long crocodile mouth, snapping it shut when she cought the little furrball. She swallowed it in one gulp, looking very pleased with herself.

Yuugi had cringed in pain and saddness when that happened. _Forgive me, Winged Kuriboh..._

"Why did you do that?" Shadi asked, baffled. "Even I knew it stood no chance, and yet... you send it to battle anyway. Why?"

The smaller was still cringing, the pain that cut through him now only lifting. He had closed his eyes, so opened one to gaze back at the egyptian. "So I could do this."

Then, the other tablet glowed, and out came Marshmellon, it's sharpe teeth glitering as it smirked knowingly. It glared, and lunged, only to be, like Winged Kuriboh, caught in Ammit's awaiting mouth. She herself grinned, and bit down.

...And still try to.

Shadi seemed even more baffled. "Wat is wrong? Finish it!"

"She can't." Yuugi told him, teeth gritted more through the throb of pain Ammit was inflicting on Marshmellon. "Marshmellon has a specail ability. It can't be destroyed by normal attacks. Even though it hurts me, Ammit can keep bitting my monster till she becomes teethless, and still not wound Marshmellon."

And at that, Marshmellon, still being chomped down my Ammit's jaw, opened it's own, and bit down on Ammit.

Hard.

Ammit, now sensing defeat, even though she wasn't anywhere near hurt, smiled, and slowly vanished, dropping the bounding, giggling marhmellow monster to the floor.

"I see now..." Shadi started. "By sacrificing your first monster, you activated it's special ability. After it is destroyed, any more damage you reseve is none. Though in this game you still feel pain, it didn't become nearly as bad as it would have if you hadn't done so."

Yuugi mearly nodded, trying to not laugh at the sight Marshmellon was making; clasping it's hands, which it had made from it's flabby body, and shacking them in victory. It looked really pleased with itself. "I had to think... I couldn't use strength. My monsters are weak, but strong in other ways. I had to find a way to weaken the pain to survive more of it longer. Marshmellon could survive the attack, and attack bad, meaning Ammit would have weakened. I guess she knew that." He smiled. "I remember... if only slightly, that someone once told me... "It's not just it's strength that makes it strong. Because power can be a fragile thing."."

Shadi's eyes had widened at this, but they narrowed as quickly as they had widened. "Two of three tests are complete..." He began. "Now, for the final test... see that tablet, there?"

He followed Shadi's gaze, and spotted the tablet that had the Dark Magician on it. His eyes locked on it.

"...He shall now judge you."

_W-what?_

The tablet glowed, and out formed the magician, staff in hand. He made a noise, and shot up into the air, moving so he was not behind Yuugi, but in front now. He took a secand to have a good look at the smaller, until he pointed his staff at him, the end beginning to glow, ready to attack if need be.

"YUUGI!" Atemu, who had been silently watching to till this point, screamed out. His... his most trusted monster was going to attack Yuugi! He was going to kill his little love!

...Love?

Yuugi, though worrying slightly, kept his eyes locked with the puple magician's. He bared his soul, leaving it wide open for the monster to judge.

It still looked like he wqas going to strike, but didn't. His staff stopped glowing and he lowered it, giving a small, knowing smile at him, before he started to desolve. **_"It is good to see you again, my prince."_**

And he vanished, leaving a shocked Yuugi behind. "P-prince...?"

And the scale tilted, making the fealther end hit the pillar it sat on. "The game has ended."

The spiked chains that had been holding Yuugi down this whole time finally vanished, the same going for Atemu, and the shadows lifting, leaving the star filled, night sky vishable once again.

At that moment, Yuugi ran quickly over to a very shacken up Atemu. He knelt down and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Até! Are you alright?"

He nodded, clinging to Yuugi instenly. "Y-yes..."

Foot steps were suddenly heard. "I have seen what I needed to see." Yuugi turned his head, and saw Shadi kneeling down before them. "I am sorry that I had to put you through that, but after we first met... I needed to make sure."

"Make sure of _what_?" Yuugi sighed out, at the end of his rope. He held Atemu tightly, who was watching quietly. What the hell was going on? "I knew you were going to appear again, but why like _this_? Why put Até in danger when it was me you wanted to judge?"

"It is true, that I wanted to judge you. But, putting the Pharaoh in danger like I did, would trully made sure if you were who I thought you were."

"Okay, this is really starting to annoy me!"

Atemu flintched at Yuugi's tone. He had had enough for the day. "Yuugi...?"

"Look you," The smaller began, now pointing a finger at Shadi. "This whole time, during the game, you've been calling Até Pharaoh! Then me Milennium Child!" His glare deepened. "And just then, the Dark Magician calling me prince. Why? What the hell is going on?!"

"I believe it is time to reviel some things." Shadi told him, standing back up. "My name is Shadi, who holds two Items; the key and scales. You know this, along with what my Items do. But... there is more."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, standing up himself and pulling Atemu up with him. His arms still were they were; around Atemu. "Go on."

"When I told you I wanted to draw the power of the Puzzle back into my bloodline... that was not true." He sighed, his expression truely showing remorse for having to do such a thing as lie like that. "At that time, I didn't know who you were. But now that I have done my research, and placed you in this Judgement shadow Game... I now know.

You are the milennium Child." Shadi told him, pointing a finger. "A being from Ancient Egypt three thousand years ago. I told you about the story written in Pert em hru, the book of the dead, about the origin of the Items. There is more to the story, and you are part of it."

"M-me?" Yuugi asked, stunned. He himself was pointing a finger at himself, Atemu blinking down at his little look-a-like in confusion.

"I'm sorry to interupt..." The taller began, gaining Shadi's attention. "But are you saying... that Yuugi is indeed 3000 years old, from Ancient Egypt, but is also a creature spoken about in the Dead book? But hasn't anyone spoken about this before? Why just now, by you?"

_What kind of being is he?_

"The boy you call Yuugi, is not just a Human." Shadi started. "Let us start from the beginning...

Three thousand years ago, there is a dynasty of a Kingdom ruled by a kind and powerful Pharaoh. His court held great mgic that aided them in their times of need. His kingdom was constantly attacked by naboring realms, who wanted to take this magic for themselves, unknowing of what it really was, and what it could do. Years after this contuoined, the Pharaoh's brother offered a solution.

They held within a chamber, locked firmly away, a book. It was called the "Milennium Book of Dark Alchamy". Within this book, held ceremonies and riturals for creating objects and creatures of darkness, creatures much more powerful and eviler than what the Pharaoh and his High Priests controlled from the Realm of the Shadows. But... they were not what the Pharaoh's brother offered. He offered to preform the only one that wasn't as dark, as demeaning, as the others.

The book has a ritural to create the only creature it knew that was of pure light. With reluctence, knowing that is was for his kingdom and people, agreed."

"...What creature was it?" Atemu asked, for some reason feeling deep down, that he knew what.

The older man seemed to notice that Atemu knew too. "The ritual was thus; a thousand people, man, woman, child, was to be slaughtered to create a shapped tablet. Then, a new born child no older than a week, was to be placed upon it. By chanting a spell to release the souls of the dead within the tablet, they would tear the soul of the child into two halfs – light and dark. Within the light half, created as a entirerly new person, would be born with the power of a Goddess, a Goddess created and blessed by the real Gods themselves. This Goddess, though only able to arrise at the child's will, would be able to cleanse any evil, and defeat hundreds to thousands of men with one wave of power." Shadi closed his eyes, as if remembering a painful memory. "The child was trained to hanese that power for years, before placed ammoung the armies that threated them. Because of that child, the kingdom was saved, but at a horriable price..."

Yuugi, who had been calming Atemu, was now the one shacking. Atemu tightened his hold. "That was Yuugi, wasn't it?"

"I'll addmit, the story of this time has been almost lost to us." Shadi opened his eyes. "Many have found small traces of it, gaining different theoris of what could have been. Different sides of the story. Even I, born into a tribe to fulfill a mission, was only told half of it, just to understand what I was to do."

Shadi walked over to the two, placing a gental hand on Yuugi's head, whose face was hidden in Atemu's chest. He seemed so different now, showing emotion and seeming as a friend to them. "Yuugi here, is that child. The one born through a ritual three thousand years ago. But... there was someone there, to stand with him, to complete him."

Atemu noticed Shadi was looking at him now. "Me?!"

He nodded. "Yes. You, are the reicantion of the Forgotten young Pharaoh of three thousand years ago."

"B-but... how..."

But Shadi contuined. "While he was the light half, you were the dark half. You were both born from the young child that the Pharaoh felt he had no choice but to give up, to save his people. While Yuugi here guilterly became the tool, you became the son, who after your father's death, became the new Pharaoh. But by then... you and Yuugi were happilaly together, as two halfs should be."

"But... wouldn't we have been like brothers?"

"No. You two were two halfs of one soul, but two completely different people. To your Counsal and High Priests, it was nartrual for you both to fall in love."

But, something still wasn't explained. "If Yuugi was this powerful creature, or a vassel for a powerful Goddess, how did he become trapped in the Puzzle full of darkness? How were the other items created, being somehow connected to him?"

"It was to do with a sacrifice he made, all those years ago."

Shadi turned round, and walked back over to the scales, that still sat there, fealther end sitting on the pillar, emty end high up in the air. He picked it up, the scales becoming level again. "I had a mission, to travel and search out the Millennium Child, no matter how long it took. I still have much to do, but this... I can complete."

He came back over, scales in hand, and held it out to the smaller, who sensed it nearby. "I cannot answer your question fully, but someone with their own Item shall soon, she shall finish explaining what I have started. Now..." His eyes softened. "I know you have so far obsorbed the Millennium Eye, an Item I gave to a man named Pegagsus J. Crawford years ago, but it is time for you to gain another." A sigh. "At the moment, I still need the Key, but these Scales... shall once again become a part of you." At Yuugi's confused look, said "It is all part of your journey to completeing your destiny, and reaching that place you need to go to someday. You shall receive all seven of the Items, which you need to fully recover to who you once were, but for now, the scales is all I can offer. Please, trust me."

_After everything you did? _Yuugi scoffed, but... he sensed the truefullness in Shadi's words. But there was so much for him to take in... so much to understand...

"It's okay, Yuugi." Atemu whispered to him. "I'm still here."

And that was all he needed to hear.

Yuugi reached up a hand, and touched the scales.

It began to glow, and burst into millions of tiny pieaces, like golden dust. It floated there, before shooting farward and melting into Yuugi's arm. He gringed at this, before screaming at the agany it was causing. Atemu held him tightly, remembering the other time this happened, with the Eye. It wasn't hurting him... Yuugi was obsorbing it, it was just a painful exsperience. Moments after this happened, Yuugi's screams quieting to stilled silence, his eyelides began to droop. He was having a hard time keeping them open now, his breath coming out in rags, as if he just ran for miles nonestop.

"It's okay... sleep." Atemu told him soothingly. "I'm here, we're safe now."

He needed to be the strong one, now, after all this.

And Yuugi closed his eyes, and slepted.

"It is time I left." Shadi told him, watching Atemu craddle his small loo-a-like in his arms in a bridal style. He was holding him protectively. The Egyptian turned, and started to walk away, towards the outside steps that lead to the bottom of the collage building. "We shall meet agin..."

Atemu watched him go, before moving his gaze to Yuugi, who now finally looked content in his sleep, having gone through a lot this evening. _He must be exhsusted..._ He thought, smiling sadly at him. He too, carrieing Yuugi, walked to the roof door, heading back to where the others were, to see if they were alright. Though, one thought kept crossing his mind...

Yuugi truly was going to leave him one day. He had known this, but Shadi had confirmed it.

Atemu knew now that he was falling in love with Yuugi. After today, the thought of of his trusted Duel Monster attachally killing Yuugi, made his heart throb. At that moment, he finally saw that he loved Yuugi, even more so than a friend. Heck, maybe his heart knew before he did, knew the moment Yuugi first came into his life. but still...

"...I'm going to help you, Yuugi." He vowed to the sleeping one, knowing full well he may not hear. "Even if that means... you'll leave me. I'll help you."

_Because I'm fallen in love with you._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ma-Chi: Dear Ra, what a chappie to write! Gah. Well, I hope some unasked and asked questions about Yuugi, Atemu and the Items have been answered. It I did the best I could to make it all make sense! More shall be explained soon. But, if I have confused any of you with this bit of info, then let me know! I'll do my best to explain it better.

Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter!

Please review! Even if it is to say "At last! You took long enough!" XD.

**Translations:**

**Ari... Pey-i bnr nhy tw...: **Partner... My precious little one...

**wi mr ntk: **I love you**  
**

**kni K3...: **Brave soul...**  
**

**wi Dua Netjer en ek: **(to a man) Thank you**  
**

**...S-hm...: **...Forget..._**  
**_


	13. Puzzle Piece 12

**Ma-Chi:** -giggles- I really enjoyed doing this chappie. And I'm sure all you puzzleshippers will enjoy reading it! It's really just a filler chapter, to move things along, but hey... hope it's a fun one!

Yay for dark, angsty secrets! You know you love the angst fluff. ;D

Shoutouts!

**Bfly-Ronaldita:** Thank you so much! That comment made me smile. -grins- Yeah, twas "English" enough! XD

**SilverDragon-Purity:** I couldn't think of how to use the other riddles you gave me, but the candle one worked! (I hope) I must thank you again for it. -smiles and hugs-

Yesh, more has been explained about Yuugi and Atemu! I've wanted to for ages... but still, more to come! -grins- I had Atemu already battle Pegasus before completing the puzzle, because... well, it wouldn't have worked, otherwise! Haha. And yep, Eye and Scale received! The others to come now! I wanted what abilities they'll give to Yuugi? (hahaha.) Hm... will they tell the others indeed? Guess we'll have to wait and see!

**Jisa;** Glad you liked the chapter! Please enjoy this one!

**Alice456:** I hope this chapter is cool for you, too!

**Umbrae Calamitas:** Eh heh... I dunno either, really. I just... pick it all up off the internet and few books I have. But, if there isn't a word I can find, I just put letters together from the alphabet to make them. So, I'm not always right.

-looks over last chapter- Hmm... yeah, your right – I could have done that with Shadi. Well, when I go back and tidy the last chapters up, I'll do that. And again, with the spellings and mis-judged words. I'll try my best to get it right from now on! But I'm glad you found it adorable. -smiles-

**YamiYugi4ever:** And there is still more to be explained about things! -le gasp! :O- But hey, it keeps it fun and exciting. -giggles- Well, we all know Atemu loves Yuugi, but does Yuugi like Atemu back? ...Duh, of cause he does, what am I saying? XD

**Dragonlady222:** Well, glad it seemed okay! I was worried with it for a bit...

**Nyago:** Yay! Nyago! -glomps- I don't think I saw you last review! :O Glad you found it okay, and that they didn't seem too out of character. Sure, Atemu will take care of Yuugi (I should of made a cute scene of that... maybe later? -giggles-)

**Surfergirl19:** New reader, right? Hello! Um... yes, power of a Goddess doesn't seem right, but Horakhty, the monster Yuugi used before and all, is the Goddess of light from the end of the anime/manga. It wouldn't make sense if I called her a God, when she's female. XD; But, I did see ta point. -nodnod- please enjoy!

**yugixyamiyaoilover:** I'm glad! Please enjoy this chapter.

**ONIX-21:** Well, I updated with your much awaited chapter! So please, enjoy!

**lady Alexas:** I'm glad! -smiles-

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Bitter-sweet is good, ne?

**thebuzzingbee:** Well, I wasn't too long! Hee hee.

**yamiyugifangirl:** We _all_ know Atemu's in love with him. ;D

**Kytrin:** Hello! Glad you find this story interesting to read. It's more of a twist with both the anime AND manga. Like I said further up, Duelist Kingdom needed to be already done to make some of this work.

Don't worry, I take on your critiques fully! I had re-read my chapter, and saw all the many horrible mistakes. I have a problem with it, ya see – I failed English a school, so I suck at spellings on my own. My old word program didn't seem to pick it up either, so it couldn't correct it. I also don't have internet at home, so I can't google since it uses up lots of my internet time. But! I have a new program, and it's picking up my mistakes as I am writing this (XD) so hopefully, it should be fine (or almost) from now on. I know it can get annoying to read, so sorry about that!

I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

**Dark Reborn:** Not the whole truth, though! -giggles- Still more to come!

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Puzzle Piece 12**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**One week since Shadi's Shadow Game...**_

"Hey guys!" Jounouchi cried, jumping into the Homeroom and dashing over to where the group were sitting. "Did ya know, that Kaiba is gonna start a Duel Monster tournament, right here, in Domino city?!"

Otogi, who was sitting on a chair, head resting against his hand, blinked up at him. "If we didn't know before, we do now."

"You and your cards..." Honda muttered, facepalming.

Jounouchi grinned and made a peace sign at his muttering friend, before turning back to everyone. "Anyway, it was only announced this morning. The tournament date isn't for sure yet."

"You're entering, then?" Otogi asked, letting his arm fall onto the desk.

This question made the blonde slump. "Nah... the tournament will be invites only. And since it's Kaiba who's hosting it..."

"He wouldn't even think of inviting you." Honda finished, smirking as Jounouchi fumed at him.

"Wipe off that smile of yours!" He yelled. "I'll get in, one way or another!"

Yuugi watched Jounouchi get into a semi fight with Honda, Otogi sweatdropping. His eyesight then moved and landed on Atemu starring out the window, who seemed to have lost interest the moment Jounouchi entered the room, a bored look on his face. This made the small teen frown. _I know he has a bad past with duel monsters, but..._

He got up, walked over to Atemu, and sat down on the chair next to him. "Not interested?"

"Not interested." Atemu grunted back, not moving.

Yuugi frowned again, before he too, joined in looking out the window. "Not joining then, I take it?"

"Kaiba has already tried to convince me into joining his stupid tournament twice this morning." The other muttered with a sigh. "But I doubt he'll take "no" for an answer."

And Atemu was right. Throughout the morning, in lessons and in-between them, Kaiba had cornered him to ask the same thing. Having reached lunch, and pretty much fed up from the same old question from the young billionaire, Atemu had gone into hiding up the Sakura tree in the courtyard.

"This is stupid." He muttered, taking a riceball piece from his bento. He threw it into his open mouth and gave a few chews, before swallowing. "I don't want to enter. I'm not going to enter. So why must he keep asking?"

"Mind if I join you, oh lonely one?"

Atemu blinked, and looked down from the branch he was currently sitting on. Yuugi was standing there, his own bento box in his hands as he gazed up with a smile. He smiled back. "I'd love it if you would."

The teen held down a hand for Yuugi to grab hold of, being helped up. The smaller sat on the branch in front of the other, as Atemu rested his back back against the tree trunk. Yuugi opened his box and sat it on his knees. "I was told you retreated up here to get away from Kaiba-San."

Atemu glared as his ancient double plopped a shrimp into his mouth. "He's no "san"."

Yuugi giggled. "Of cause." Suddenly, his smile dropped. "Um... Até?"

"Yes?"

"About... about what Shadi told us..."

Ah, Atemu was waiting for this. It was something Yuugi, and him slightly, had been avoiding to talk about. It was a funny time to talk about though, but still. "Is something upsetting you?"

"No... not really." He told him. "It's just... well, I can't remember anything of my past. I just have knowledge of how to do things. I have small glimpses of my memories sometimes, only to lose them again, like the Puzzle is teasing me about it." He shook his head. "Anyway, Shadi told us that I'm the "Millennium Child", a creature born from the light half of the Pharaoh's son's, your past self's, soul. I have the power of a Goddess within me, bestowed upon me by the God's themselves due to the ritual. I get all that now. I'm still a Human. But powerful... but..." Yuugi stared at Atemu in confusion. "...What does that make me to you? Your other half? Your Soulmate? Your partner? I don't know what I am to you... what I was to the Pharaoh..." He lowered his head. "What I'm supposed to do..."

Atemu blinked. His little one wasn't confused on what he was, he understands that now, but he didn't know what his role is? What he has to do now?

"I think..." He began, gaining Yuugi's attention. "Is that, like Shadi said, yes, you are part of the Forgotten Pharaoh's soul, but... to that Pharaoh, you were more than a mere weapon, a simple piece to a split soul." He smiled. "You were his love, his partner, his friend, his everything."

_And you still are._

"You have a job to do; whatever that is, we don't know right now. But... whatever it is, I'll be right there, helping you along the way."

"...Really?" Yuugi asked, seeming fragile, something he rarely was. He needed to know he wasn't alone, that someone would help in on this confusing journey of his. He needed his small fear of being nothing but a thing to his Pharaoh set straight. He needed to hear that he wasn't just an object, used for war.

Because that was how his life started as.

"Yes, Yuugi... I swear it."

Atemu decided to talk about good things now, as Yuugi gave him a heat melting smile. He wanted it to stay there.

Not too far away, Anzu was watching the two from the table she and the others were eating at. She blinked, and blinked again. Yep, she saw it. The way the two kept smiling at each other as they talked... well, they weren't a moment ago, but now they were. Wait, now Yuugi laughed at something Atemu said, which in turn made Atemu's smile widen. "Hey guys..." The brunette started, catching the attention of the others around her. If it was starting to get more open like that, then maybe the others have noticed? "Have you noticed something... different, about Yami?"

"What, that he's happy more now?" Jounouchi asked, shoving his mouth with his lunch.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's more happy... but can you see why?"

"He likes Yuugi." Otogi stated, not looking up from the dice he was playing with. "Well, to some extent at least. I can't quite tell."

"Right." Anzu said, pointing at the raven haired one, who shrugged. "I figured out a few weeks ago that he likes Yuugi, but it wasn't as noticeable." She grinned. "Yami could be experiencing his first love at last."

"By the way you're sounding Anzu, you make it seem like a boy romance is gonna happen." Honda told her, chucking some rubbish behind him and having it land in a bin somewhere behind him (What the hell?). "You sure it's not just your Yaoi dream taking over?"

Anzu whacked him for that. "No it's not! I know what I see! And I'm telling you, Yami is falling in love with Yuugi!" She pointed a finger behind her at the two up in the tree, where they all saw that at some point, Yuugi had gone to sit in Atemu's lap, still giggling at something. "See?!" She accused. "Something lovey is happening between them!"

"Okay, okay." Honda sighed, hands up in defence. "I'm not going to disagree with a Yaoi fangirl."

"Good." She huffed, glaring.

"Well," Jounouchi started, looking up from his food. "Why not try somethin' and see what happens. Like, locking them in a closet, or going on a double date and leavin' 'em to it."

Anzu's eyes started to shimmer at the suggestion. "Jou, you're a genius!"

"God help us all..." Otogi moaned, head landing on the table. Dice laying forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemu wasn't sure what he had done wrong that afternoon. It seemed, that after lunch, the teen was in the same, somewhat consent bind with another certain someone.

Let's recap on some of them, shall we?

**Bind Number One:**

Atemu had only moments ago finished lunch, and had landed back down on the ground. He stood there, wanting for Yuugi to finish clearing up his lunch pack, and get down himself. Although, moments before he was to start climbing down, a large, screwed up ball of paper had come flying from out of nowhere, hitting Yuugi lightly at the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to startle the small teen. He yelped in surprise, and lost his balance, causing him to slip off the branch and start to fall. And what do you think happened?

Number one: Yuugi fell.

Number two: Atemu saw, got worried, was standing right under him, and moved so that he could catch Yuugi before he hit the ground.

It all seemed well and good in Atemu's head when he planned that out, but when he did catch Yuugi... the smaller had landed on Atemu hard, and was now laying on top of the taller, face awfully_ close_ to his. Atemu had frozen, unsure of how to handle the new situation, Yuugi not helping by moving closer in concern at what happened, asking why his face was so red.

Atemu had never blushed so much before in his life.

**Bind Number Two:**

Not long after the falling off the tree bind, the two entered back into he school. He had noticed that his friends were not about. He frowned. He was hoping to ask if they saw who threw that paper ball at Yuugi... he could have hurt himself!

Anyway, a foot came from nowhere around a corner, and tripped Atemu up. Yuugi was right next to him, or more like, just a little in front of him, so he bumped right into him, causing them move to hit the floor, Atemu half laying on Yuugi's back.

He groaned, and lifted his head slightly to ask if Yuugi was okay, only to bump noses together with the smaller, who had no trouble to asked if he himself was okay.

Atemu had trouble stammering out a reply.

**Bind Number Three:**

At some point, it got really crowded, this being normal after lunch, causing the two to grab hands and try to get through. As they went, someone grabbed Yuugi's hand, pulling him back, making Atemu go backwards. They somehow ended up alone in an unused classroom, Atemu landing backwards on top of Yuugi, who had landed on his back with a groan at the impact.

"Someone's out to get me..." Atemu muttered, fully knowing where this was starting to lead to.

**Bind Number Four:**

Someone locked them up in a broom closet. Enough said.

**Bind Number Five:**

...And that, was currently where the two were. It was the end of the school day, waiting on the steps behind the school, Atemu now having a mega headache due to the many "binds" with Yuugi throughout the morning, knowing full well that someone was trying to get the two alone together. Anyway, at the beginning of their second to last class, where the whole gang was together for the lesson, Anzu had decided that they were all going to go out to the Theme park, as it had no re-opened again. It was summertime, and they had been waiting for the swimming pool to be usable had convinced Atemu to go too, to show Yuugi what it was like...

_I had promised him that I would take him when it opened..._ Atemu thought, frowning. _But I haven't gone myself, since..._

"Anyway..." Anzu began, rubbing her head sheepishly. "Like Jou, Honda and Otogi, I can't make it now, either."

Atemu frowned more at her. "But you guys just planned it all this afternoon!"

"I know. But... we all forgot. But, it doesn't stop you guys, right? I'm sure Yuugi would love to go!" She winked, making Atemu groaned.

_I knew it... she planned this whole thing!_

"Até?"

"Hmm?"

Yuugi watched Anzu wave goodbye and walk away, a smile still on her face. "Are we not going tomorrow, now?"

The taller teen sighed. "Yes... I guess we could. It's just..." He sighed again, sitting on the steps, chin resting on his hands. Should he tell him? Well... Yuugi was giving him a "I know something's up" look. "...I haven't gone since my parents were alive."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah." He nodded, taking note that Yuugi had sat down with him. "My parents took me to that part, many years ago. But, it's because they wanted to spend time with me, before they moved away for a while, due to work. I was going to stay with Grandpa while they were away. They told me it was only temporary, a few mouths or so, but no matter how much I begged, they wouldn't take me with them." He sniffed, not noticing the tears forming at his eyes. "I... I yelled at them, told them they were uncaring, selfish and... and..."

He hid his face in his hands, shacking with unushed tears. Yuugi wrapped his arms around him, hugging him, comforting him. Atemu had never told anyone about the death of his parents... not even his friends, not even Anzu, his best friend. "What happened, Até?"

"They..." He gulped. "I didn't speak to them that night, and didn't even say goodbye when they left me with grandpa. And that night... while I was in my room, looking up at the stars..." Another shaky sigh. "I was such a spoilt brat, getting and demanding what I wanted. And all because they knew it was best for me to stay behind... continue my school work... but I hated the idea of them leaving me behind... I had... wished them..." He now let the tears fall. "It's all my fault their dead now! I didn't even get to say goodbye, and it's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

Yuugi held him tightly as Atemu cried, tears he finally let out, after keeping silent about his pain for so long.

_Atemu thinks it's his fault that his parents died? But... he was only a child... don't children want nothing but to stay with their parents? No matter how spoilt they are?_

"Don't cry, Até... it's okay, it wasn't your fault. You didn't understand then..." He rocked him. "We don't have to go to the park, if it's too painful..."

Atemu just shook his head, not agreeing with Yuugi at all. No matter how much he talked about it, no matter who he told, no matter who told him it wasn't...

He would always believe the death of his parents was his fault.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is Atemu alright, my boy? He looked rather distressed when you both came in..."

"He's taking a rest upstairs. He became emotionally drained, today." Yuugi closed the door leading to the back room, and went to stand beside the shop counter. He sighed. "Até told me about his parents today..."

Sugoroku knew what was up. "He told you it was his fault, right?" A nod. The old man sighed. "I thought so... and after all these years, you would think that he finally admits it isn't..."

"How did they die, if you mind me asking?" Yuugi asked, leaning on the glass counter case.

Atemu's grandfather scratched his chin. "Well, they died the day after they dropped Atemu over. They had died in a plan crash, the police finding their identity and calling us about the news. Atemu was so devastated... he said it was his fault that it happened."

"But why? He was here, they were there..."

Another sigh. "He told me because he was really upset about being left behind, he had wished they were dead that night, out of spoilt anger. And when they died the next day..."

"He thought it was his wish being granted." Yuugi looked back to the door he had come through. "Poor Até..."

"He'll understand, one day." Sugoroku reassured him, hand being placed on his shoulder. "That it wasn't his fault, and he'll finally be able to move on." He smiled a sad smile. "He's been through a lot in his life, and he will recover. All we can do is help him along the way."

Yuugi nodded. Atemu was helping him so much... and he vowed he would do the same, even though, unknowingly, Atemu vowed the same thing for him.

"Sugoroku, Até and I are going to go to the amusement park that's recently re-opened tomorrow, if he's feeling up to it."

"The one with the swimming pool?" Yuugi nodded. "Hm... that may do him so good, I think. But," the elder held up a finger. "I've been reading in the paper about a bomber called the "Gaming Bombman", who's be placing bombs in random places around domino lately. The police haven't been able to catch him yet. I'm not worried, but his bombs have been appearing close by that park." He looked stern. "Promise me you'll both be careful."

Yuugi nodded at him with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll be careful, promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I haven't been here in years..."

Yuugi grabbed Atemu's clammy hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Because it was a hot day, they were both wearing white, sleeveless tops and dark blue genes (thin, of cause) with matching belt collars, black bracelets and belts (Atemu had a few to spare). The taller had black trainers while Yuugi had white. Atemu was still, like always, wearing his puzzle. "It's okay, just think of the good times you had here with your parents, not what happened afterwards."

The other nodded, taking a deep, calming breath. He gazed at the now opened back up park, swimming gear and money in bag. Even though he didn't want to visit the place filled with bad memories, he did admit that this was the last place he and his parents had a good time. He wanted to relive that time... only this time, it was with someone he really loved.

Atemu smiled a little at that thought. Maybe... maybe, this could be the time to...

"Come on, Até!" Yuugi began, now getting excited to enter, since Atemu had started walking them over to it, without noticing. "You going to teach me to swim, right?"

A chuckle, a real chuckle left Atemu's throat. "Sure thing, Yuugi. Sure thing."

He'll make new memories... with his little love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ma-Chi:** Yay! Puzzle fluff... sort of. XD; Yesh, a filler chapter, but it got things going. for reasons only I know. Haha!

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.**

Like always, please review! I love hearing your thoughts. -smiles-


	14. Puzzle Piece 13

Ma-Chi: Oh, wow! For a filler chapter, you all really liked it! I'm so glad! -huggles all- And I bet you were all happy to get a much quicker update, huh? Well... that was because I did three chapters at once, so when I had updated the other chapters, these one's were almost done already.

200! 200 frickin' reviews! -parties- You've made me so, so happy! The most I ever got was about 40, and that was on my very old, very first FF story that I took down years ago, and didn't even get halfway with it. For being such, such patient, helpful and kind reviewers, I'm gonna do my best to make this even more enjoyable for you! Lets reach 300 now! 8D

Shoutouts!

Bfly-Ronaldita: Really? It did? -needs to see sometime- Haha. Um... I guess because the binds happened so much that day, that Atemu was more annoyed than embarrassed by then. -grins- Well, hope you enjoy this one too!

HikariTenshiYamiTenshi: I do, too! Lot's of people hate her, for some unknown reason, and make her a real horrible character. But hey, we all have our own opinions, and if someone who doesn't like her and wants to make her that way, then fine. I'm sure that everyone (and you) read before that she loved (and still does) Atemu, but I like making Anzu a character who yes, loves someone, but prefers to do anything to make that person happy, even if that means getting them together with someone else. She's one of those people who is happy when the one she loves is happy themselves. So, a Puzzleshipping-Yaoi-Shonen-ai-fangirl-Tea/Anzu is always good! Because this way, we all know, that even if she still loves Atemu, she won't stand in the way – she'll get things going for them!

YamiYugi4ever: In truth, it took me ages just to think of them! Glad you liked them, though. :)

Umbrae Calamitas: -hands over a fluffy puzzle- There ya go! More puzzle fluff! XD

I'm so glad you think that way! I'm always worried that a chapter isn't good enough. It's nice to hear what someone thinks, so I can either change things or keep going with something. But don't worry, even if I still haven't found a way to write things down, I know how the whole story is going to go. So, I don't plan to stop writing this story. I even have the last two chapters written up already! -nodnod-

I have this story following both anime and manga, so things either happen or are meantioned from either one. The Bomberman, on Anzu and Yuugi's day out in the manga is meantioned, but it's like the one from the anime, instead. It worked better with the way it happens. -giggles- Hm... yeah, to think that because you wished you parents dead, and then it happened the next day, you'd think it was your fault. Atemu, despite getting confident with Yuugi there, is still very insurcure. But your right; Yuugi's gonna help him get to be the person he really should be! Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Surfergirl19: -pats- Hey, no worries! If I hadn't of known, I would have thought the same. -shrugs- But hopefully, I won't make it sound so confusing myself! Well, enjoy!

CrystalKitteN-MeW: -shifty eyes- ...but Atemu and Yuugi don't know. Keep it serect! Shh! XD

Yesh, it's sad about his parents... but, with Yuugi there, he'll make it all better! ...At some point. XDDD

Dark Reborn: But with Yuugi there, he'll make it all better. Someday, Atemu will understand that it just happened, and he'll be able to move on in his life. -nods- Now, about that bomber... -giggles-

EightOfThirteen: Well, glad you like it! Hope you like the rest that comes up!

Protector Of The Nameless: What?! We can't have Atemu join Yuugi there! That would be too easy! -laughs evilly- But no worries... its a happy ending for them, I assure you. -nod nod-

SilverDragon-Purity: -bows- I thank you again for the riddles, though! Who knows, they may be useful later or something. -shrugs- And, the ferris wheel... well, you'll see. -giggles- Enjoy!

Dragonlady222: Yes, very good friends they are indeed! Heh heh... and just how clueless, is Yuugi really? XD

Nyago: Yayness for fluff moments, yes! XD Heres ya update, Nyago-Chan!

Thebuzzingbee: Yaoi fangirl Anzu makes the best Anzu! And it's fun bending things from the originals to my will, it makes it all work! So I'm glad you like it.

Yugixyamiyaoilover: Plotting matchmaker Anzu is just fun. I wish she was like that in the real thing, even if she did love Yuugi/Yami! Grr... -pats her Atemu- No worries, Yuugi will make him feel loved. -grins-

SRRH: -nods- it can be horrible when that happens. I had done the same sort of thing, years ago... that's how I got the idea. -nods-

LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro: Aww... thanks, Yami-Chan! You reviewed me twice when you didn't have too! -huggles- No worries on being a little late, ya know I wouldn't mind!

We all knew Atemu likes Yuugi. It was just getting him to say it out loud! (well, he thought it, but Anzu will remedy that...) Yuugi is going through a lot, yes, just like Atemu. And yes, only half the story has been cleared up. Now, for the second half to be revealed!

-giggles on your second review- The closet bit is a classic in anything, and I thought it would be funny to add to make you all laugh! (sorry it made you choke on your tea, though... -sweatdrops-) I understand with what your getting at with Anzu, and it's understandable. 4Kids took a teen/older teen anime and tried to make it for little kiddies, which in turn, ruined it for us, the ones who are really the fans who love the show, not just watch it because it's different and has cards in it. (I work at a school, and the amount of reception to year 5/6's who only get the cards because others do, don't know how to play the game and have never seen the anime or read the manga gets to me... this makes the other adults tell me it's for kids, which in turn makes me even more annoyed. They just don't get it. -le sigh-) Because of this, the "A Shadow Game" series was banned outside of Japan, the blood, swearing and punch ups were taken out, Japanese kanji was whipped, anything that was and could be copyright vanished (Coca cola was drank a lot in duelist Kingdom and Star Wars was playing during Yami and Anzu's date! Dubbers just don't see it) and Anzu was made like a friendship cheerleader freak. Where did my Tomboy go?!

I know I'm ranting, but when it's mentioned, I start up. I mean, come on! She hardly spoke like that in the manga and has quite a punch, and in the anime (original) I remember seeing her only preach about 5, 6 times, and that was in need of someone needing to feel loved. Anyway, my point is, no matter how you go it, see the whole thing in Japanese! It's far better than the dub! It'll be good for you XD

MangaReader18: Yes, that's Egyptian. _Ancient _Egyptian. Lots of words I've picked up from films, history books and other fanfics. The rest I picked up from the internet. I think their written like that so you can try to speak it, I'm not sure. But I didn't make it up, it is real. -nods- And don't worry yaself! I'm nowhere near finished! I have yet to reach the halfway mark! XD

Jisa: 200TH REVEWIER!! Well done, Jisa! You have the honour of choosing a themed chapter for later. -grins and high-fives-

Also, has anyone read KagomeGirl92's story "Dry Shouts Pierce my Broken Heart"? If you haven't, you should. It's bloody good! Anyway, my point is, in her story, she has it that Yami's family have a tradition of giving their loved one a gift on the first date. It's thought to bring their relationship good luck and happiness. Well, I asked her if I could use the idea, and she said yes, so I'm not stealing. But credit to her for her idea! Thanks again, Kagome-Chan! (I know your reading, you just forget to review! Hope you enjoy it, anyway. XD)

Yaaay! The chapter I'm sure you've _aaaallll_ been waiting for! -grins-

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P****uzz**_**le **_**Piece**** 13**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey guys!" Anzu called, waving a hand at her male friends, who were walking up the road towards the school gates. "Have a good weekend?"

"Hardly." Jounouchi muttered, Honda giving him a sympathetic look. Otogi shrugged.

"Same old, same old. Was busy at the shop, as always."

She nodded, turning to Atemu and Yuugi. ""What about you, Yami? You and Yuugi have a good time at the park?"

"How did you know we still went after you bailed on us?" Atemu asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "I saw the news about the Gaming Bombman. It was because of you two that the police caught him."

A blush. "Oh..."

It was true, too. After the two had gone swimming, Yuugi really enjoying it after Atemu taught him how to swim (or more like, Yuugi holding onto Atemu's hands and kicking his feet while the taller walked backwards with him), they both headed off to try the rides, Yuugi again, really enjoying himself. Atemu did too, seeing as the day was making Yuugi smile, in turn making himself smile. Sure, the thought of the place being the last him and his parents had gone to together, but... with Yuugi, it wasn't so bad. Yuugi made it all better.

Anyway, the two had go on the ferris wheel, being almost to the top when it stopped. Being so far up, they didn't notice the police around the bottom right away.

Yuugi had his hands and face pressed against the glass, a gaze of wonder on his face. The whole place had fascinated him! Atemu found he looked so cute like that...

He blushed at that, his heart pounding hard in his ribcage. This seemed like the perfect time to... he took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak Yuugi's name-

"Hey, what's going on down there?"

Atemu blinked, then frowned, a little annoyed, but moved to see what Yuugi spotted. There, he saw lots of people on the ground. "It's the police. What are-"

"Attaintion everyone!" A loud voice came over the speakers around the park. "This is an emergency. It has been thought that a bomb has been placed in the park. Could everyone please stay calm and proceed to the nearest exit. I repeat..."

Like everyone was going to stay calm after that! Everyone in the park ran for their lives, trying to get out of the place. Atemu and Yuugi got nervous too. Sugoroku had told them about the bomber being close to the area...

"Why aren't they letting us off?" Yuugi asked, getting slightly worried. Atemu was worried, too.

"I don't know..." He saw the a policeman hand over a phone to an Investigate, who was talking into it in anger. He couldn't hear, but after years of hiding in his younger years at school, away from the bullies, and trying to read what they said to each other from afar, could lip read. "...Oh no..."

"What?"

"Theres a bomb on this ferris wheel!"

"Uh oh..."

Atemu lipped read that the police had to play with balloons to try and stop the bomber. He watched silently... they had to let the balloons go? That's it? How was that meant to save them? "...Can you get us off this wheel, Yuugi?" Atemu asked, turning to him.

He shook his head. "I really don't think I should, if I can... what if they notice? What if I accidental trigger the bomb without meaning to?"

Good point. Atemu nodded in thought and went to look at the police again. Suddenly, gaining an idea, he reached for his phone, now only drawing a blank. He wanted to help, but... "Yuugi, can you use magic to connect to that guy's phone instead?" He pointed down to the group of policemen.

Yuugi was confused, bu thought on it. "It won't set off the bomb, not being very strong magic, but won't they wander how we did it?"

"No. I'd just use the "I hacked" excuse."

A moment... then a nod. "I'll give it a try, then." He closed his eyes, and reached into his magic. He'd never tried anything like this before, so...

The taller teen held the phone to his ear, preying it would work. Seconds went by... wait, there! He heard static, then a voice tormenting the investigator to let go of the white balloon, getting another voice asking if it was a safe colour to release. Atemu chose this moment to butt in. "Do as he said."

"_Who is- how did you-?"_

"No time, but I'm on the wheel. I want to help." He waved as the man looked up and spotted him. Yuugi sat there, keeping his eyes closed as he concentrated on his magic to keep the connection. Ra, it was really hard! "Let go of the balloon."

And he did so, an empty carriage not long exploding. _**"Now do you get the game?" **_The bomber laughed. And so, the game began.

After some of the carriages got destroyed when certain balloons got released, and clues about how to win were said, Atemu found that the coloured balloons were connected to the numbers, making a "flower clock". He spotted the one in the square a head of them, saying the answer needed to win and stop the bomber.

Anzu nudged him. "So you not only figured out the game to save you, Yuugi, and the other people on the wheel, put found out that the bomber was in the number thirteen carriage."

"So...?" He muttered at her. He just really wanted to safe him and Yuugi...

"Ah well." She sighed, digging into her pocket. There was still time before the start of school, it was early. "I've got a gift to give you all."

"Aw... you didn't have to, Anzu!" Yuugi said, taking his little gift like everyone else. They were all starring at them.

"Sure I did. Last time, Yami bought us all cyber pets, so I wanted to do the same." She smiled.

"Oooh... I know those! Até still looks after his!" He was smiling.

Anzu blinked, looking at Atemu. "Really, Yami? I haven't seen you play with one since it was a big craze at school ages ago..."

Atemu blushed again, pulling out another keychain on his keys. "Sure I do... because I've look after it so well, it's programed to not need so much attaintion now."

"Don't tell me..." Jounouchi began, taking a peek. "That it's still U2!"

"Yeah..." More blushing.

"It looks like it does when it evolved to kick 's Kujirada's hidden character pet! Though slightly bigger. Look at it, it looks fearless!" Anzu said, also peeking.

"Cyber pet craze?" Otogi asked Honda, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have one – my dog being enough. But almost everyone had one at school last year before you joined our school and before Yami's birthday... these guys all had one too."

"Ah."

"I loved mine, but my Peachy out eaten." Anzu told him.

More of a raised eyebrow. "Eaten?"

She ignored him then. "Anyway, how has it lived for so long? I thought it was a limited time..."

"Well..." Atemu started, scratching a finger. "It's because I've looked after it to a point so well and in a certain way, that now as long as I keep taking care of it like this, it won't die. I can let it "Rest in peace" by choosing a new certain option... because now, he won't grow anymore, learn anything new, or mate with any other pets. But hey, I really like my U2, so I'm keeping him like this."

"Understandable." She shrugged, watching Atemu feed the pet, and pocket it again. She went back to her new games she bought. "Now these, are called "Lovely Two"! What you do, is put in your data and once it's complete, you can push this little button. I dunno how it works, but it sends off little waves that reach other Lovely Twos and if their compatible, they both go off, like little bells ringing. If that happens, then your both meant to be together!"

"Pah, how lame..." Jounouchi muttered, pocketing his. He knew why Anzu _really_ bought these.

Otogi thought the same, but noticed Honda looking at his thoughtfully, smiling slightly with a small mutter of "I'll fill this in later..." _Guess I'll do mine later too, then, if Honda was going to do his._

"I've already done mine. Why don't you do yours too?"

Atemu and Yuugi noticed that she was looking at them, a big smile on her face. Atemu figured out what she was hinting at, wandering when she found out about his feelings for Yuugi. Or more like, figured out _more_ about his feelings for Yuugi. _Guess I'm talking to her later then..._

"Sure!" Yuugi grinned, the girl helping him out filling in the data needed, as he was still slightly clueless about electrical objects.

The bell rang.

"Alright people, lets go!" Jounouchi called, heading through the gates. Honda and Otogi followed, Anzu and Yuugi too. Though Anzu stopped, turned, winked at Atemu with a smile, and continued on. He groaned.

"I hate her, sometimes..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You told him yet?!"

Atemu was a little taken back at Anzu's sudden question. It was now lunchtime at school, almost a week later, since Anzu gave them all a "Lovely Two". Only an hour after they got them, a teacher had appeared and taken Yuugi's away (because he had it out and was playing with it, and the teacher felt "superior" to them all by taking it away, claiming it was against rules, when it clearly wasn't). Atemu, getting highly annoyed, and angry after Yuugi got upset at having his first gift taken away not long after he got it, challenged the teacher to a game, to get it back. Atemu got out his Lovely Two and used it to find Yuugi's. Once they reached the staffroom, having come to the conclusion of the teacher hiding in there, think he was safe and he pressed the button, it went off, the sound of little bells ringing. Anzu had grinned at this. Guess her plan worked!

"You are meant to be for each other!" She gushed, after she had cornered the other teen. They were now both alone, Yuugi happily playing with his Lovely Two again.

"W-what?" Atemu stuttered, sweatdropping. "W-why do you..."

"That was the whole point of the Lovely Two!" Anzu told him, wagging a finger. "I wanted to find out if you two were compatible, which you are! Come on, I've seen all the signs! You love him, right?!"

No use in dening it now. "I.. I guess..."

And now, Anzu had called him to a "secret Meeting" by the sakura tree for no reason on his own. He found it odd... but now, he knew why. "Um... told who what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" The girl yelled, whacking Atemu over the head with a slap ("Ow! Anzu!"). "It's been about 2 months since Yuugi first came to us and almost a week since you told me what you feel for him, so why are you STILL keeping quiet about it?!"

The other had to lean back a bit from Anzu's very close and angry face. "Come on Anzu... you know it isn't that easy." He muttered. "Besides, how am I to know he likes me back, anyway?"

"Eh?!" She practically grabbed his head and turned it sharply so Atemu had no choice than to stare at said subject as he ate lunch with their other friends. "Hello! The guy practically _**worships**_ the ground you walk on!"

Atemu sweatdropped. "That's... a bit dramatic to say, Anzu."

"Pah." Was all she spoke, letting go of his head, causing the teen to fall to the ground with a yelp. "Anyway, my point is; as far as I've known, he's liked you since the moment he first layed eyes on you. He smiles when your around, his eyes light up when you talk to him, he always tries to hold your hand, he laughs at things you say and do, he's sad when your sad, and more than anything, he LOVES your touch. God, he even _purrs_ when you play with his hair!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "If all that doesn't scream "I love you too" then I don't know what does."

"It could just mean he's a huggy person that's very sensitive to other people's emotion." Atemu groaned, flopping over in defeat.

This made Anzu throw her hands up in annoyance. "AHG! What's with you?!" She whacked him again. ("Anzu! Stop that!") "Look, you'll never know unless you say something!"

"But... that's not the only problem."

"Huh?"

He ignored Anzu's confused look and went to gaze at Yuugi, a fond yet sad smile appearing. "He knew who I was when I first freed him. Well, at first anyway. He forgot it the moment he awoke again. But... I think it's not really me he's looking at." His smile grew when Yuugi started to laugh at something Jounouchi did at their lunch table. "About two weeks ago... back at the Shadi incident? I learnt a few things." He turned his gaze up to stare at the clouds. "I found out what the dreams I was having were, and why I didn't want to lose Yuugi the day I found out..." Atemu trailed off, not wanting Anzu to know Yuugi's secret yet. He gave a sigh. "Shadi told me that I am the reincarnation of a forgotten young Pharaoh of great power, who had a partner that stayed with me almost all the time. That partner practically took half of my burden of ruling off my shoulders. I still don't remember much of my past life, but I understand what my dreams are now." Atemu turned to look at Anzu again, who had a surprised look on her face. Sure, he hadn't said about Yuugi's part of the story, but she didn't need to know that yet. Just about him will do for now. "Their my past memories. And Yuugi's there, showing love for this Pharaoh in his eyes." His smile faded. "Who's to say Yuugi doesn't still hold that love for the Pharaoh, and not me?"

"You won't know unless you ask." Anzu told him softly. "Besides, he doesn't remember his past, right? So, he shouldn't even remember this Pharaoh you speak of." She turned round, hands linked behind her back. "Yami..." She began. "I love you, you know that right?"

Atemu's head shot up. "W-what-?" He stuttered in shock. After all these years... she _still _loved him?

"I love you." She repeated. "But I can't be with you, I know that. But, I can't stand it when your feeling sad. You've been sad for most of your life, Yami, and it isn't fair on you. It feels like... you've been sad, and don't even know why. Like, you were sad in another life or something (she didn't see Atemu stiffen slightly). But Yuugi... he makes you happy. _Really_ happy. He's good for you, Yami. And if Yuugi makes you happy, then it makes me happy too. A happy Yami makes a happy Anzu. So that's why..." She turned round, bright eyes shinning and lifted up a hand to pat his shoulder. "I have a plan."

All colour left Atemu's face. "...Plan?" He didn't like that face she was pulling... it felt even worse when she was having mood swings. _Why is my best friend a GIRL? A Yaoi obsessed fangirl???_

"Uh huh!" Anzu said, grinning and clapping her hands. "You won't regret it, my friend!"

Atemu wasn't so sure about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm... Y-Yuugi..."

Said teen turned to face the stuttering Atemu, which the smaller thought didn't suit him at all. Currently, the two were standing at the school entrance, where all the lockers were. It was the end of school, and most of the other students had already left and gone home, so the two were on their own. It was the perfect time, Anzu had said. "Yes, Até?"

That cute, tilted, curious face was making Atemu's throat feel dry again, insides jumping about. The first time it happened was only a month ago... now, it felt stronger than ever. He took a deep breath to calm his nervous nerves, trusting in Anzu's judgement. "Uh... y-you see... uh, tomorrow is Sunday, and there's t-this exhibit at the museum..."

"What kind of exhibit?" Yuugi asked, looking a little unsure. He remembered what happened the last time he went to an exhibit...

Atemu smiled at him, kicking his nervousness away as far as he could. He was not going to keep stuttering! "O-oh, just a little something on Ancient Egypt..." Damnitt! He stuttered...

"Not stuff found by Yoshimori-San, is it?"

The other shook his head, knowing what Yuugi was worried about. "No. If it calms you; Yoshimori has retired from that sort of thing and returned to his family, something he said he should have done a long time ago." Atemu smiled wider. "No, this exhibit is funded by an Egyptian lady called Isis Ishtar. It opens tomorrow, and I thought..."

"That I'd like to go with you?" He asked, eyes lighting up. "You asking me out on a date?"

Atemu was dumbstruck. "Um... yeah." He frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Anzu told me what a date was, and that you were going to ask me to go on one."

"Wait... _Anzu_ told you?" _How much did she tell you?_

"Uh huh. Well, she said a date was something you did together with someone you care about." Yuugi stretched his cheek. "That's all. It looked like she wanted to tell me more..."

Ever since Yuugi absorbed the Millennium Scales, his sixth sense and judge of character had gone through the roof. He could now tell if something was up with people, even if they hid it well. And he could tell if someone had a good heart or not at first glance.

Well, Atemu was worried at first, asking Yuugi, seeing how he might of reacted, due to what happened with Shadi at the museum. But right now... knowing that it wasn't anything to do with Yoshimori, but an Egyptian lady, who sounded harmless, meant it should be safer.

...Right?

"So... what do you think?"

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Yuugi said, clapping his hands. "Anything I do with you is fun and exciting! And who knows, many I'll learn something there this time!"

Atemu inwardly sighed. _Step one: complete._

Now for step two.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_**The best thing to do with any date, is to give them a gift, to show how much you care about them!"**_

"But what in Ra's name should I give him?!" Atemu yelled, grabbing his hair and yanking it in frustration, before sitting on his bed. Anzu had given him a step by step plan for taking Yuugi on their "date". Asking him out went according to plan, but the next... "Give him a gift before you go off to do your date. Heh, I have no clue..."

He sighed, and decided that, in the end, best to ask his grandpa about it. The teen got back up, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen, where Sugoroku was sitting at the table, dripping a cup of coffee and reading the paper they received that morning. "Um... grandpa?"

The elder looked up. "Hello my dear boy, do sit down."

He sat. "Uh... grandpa, I need your wisdom..."

"On your date with Yuugi?"

Atemu gabbed. "H-how-?"

Sugoroku chuckled. "I'm your grandpa, I know these things." A bigger smile. "Besides, Yuugi was talking about it before he went for his evening shower."

_Ah, so that's where he vanished to._ Atemu thought. He could feel Yuugi's emotions through the link between them, but not tell where his location is yet, something for Atemu to work on. Good thing he hadn't just barged into the bathroom..._ Better not take the puzzle off._

"So... what bit of my wisdom do you need?"

The teen coughed. "Anzu told me what I needed to do, and she suggested a gift to present, but... I have no idea what to give him!"

Sugoroku smiled. "I have just the thing for you."

Atemu watched the elder get up from his seat, and gesture for him to follow. He got up too, and followed his grandfather through the door and into the back room of the shop. The old man went over to a shelve (very close to the one Atemu had first seen the puzzle box, before his grandpa hid it away) and reached up to pull down a small jewellery box. It was plain brown, but very worn out. Sugoroku brought it over to his grandson by the back doorway.

"In here, is something your parents, mostly your father, was going to give you."

"My dad? Why?"

He nodded. "Your father's side of the family is Egyptian, and your mother told me of his family's tradition of giving a gift to the person they love on their first date, something to give them good luck and eternal happiness in their relationship." He opened the box, and revealed a small silver chain, connected to a blank cartouche. "By what she told me, so far, it seemed to have worked in your father's family in the past, death being the only thing to separate a couple."

"That's a cartouche, isn't it?" Atemu asked, eyeing the chain. "My mother used to wear one all the time."

"Yes my boy, it's a cartouche." The elder lifted it up carefully out of the box, and it flickered in the light slightly. "But unlike your mother's, which had her name on in Ancient Egyptian, this one is blank." He held it closer to Atemu. "The family tradition is to give a cartouche, with your loved one's name on it in Ancient Hieroglyphics. Your parents wanted to give you this one when you started to get interested in finding a soulmate, but they pasted away before they had the chance." He smiled sadly. "I remembered my daughter's story about it, and when I found this in their belongings, I knew it was for you when you reached this point."

Atemu took the cartouche and held it in his hands tenderly. His... parents got this for him? To give to someone he loved on his first date? But it's blank... guess he'll need to go out quick and get Yuugi's name inscribed on it. Wait...

"Yuugi isn't his real name, though." He said, frowning. "What if it doesn't count?"

"I'm sure it will." Sugoroku told him, patting his shoulder. "He may be called something else, three thousand years ago, but here, in this time, he's called Yuugi. Just like apart from a few people, your called Yami, right?"

"I guess..."

His grandfather smiled. "The shops won't be closed for a few more hours yet. Why don't you go get that cartouche sorted while Yuugi's finishing up?"

"Sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu and Yuugi stepped off the bus that stopped at the Domino train station. For their "date", the two had dressed up in somewhat nice clothes, different to each other. Atemu was wearing a dark, redish purple, sleeveless top with bold, blue kanji written across it (it looked like it said "Yami" on it, making Yuugi laugh), same colour lealther looking trousers, two belts (one to hold up the trousers, and one steel looking one for decoration), two sets of belt wrist bracelets with many other black, thin bracelets and one, dark redish purple armlet (made from the same material as his T-shirt?) on his right upper arm and black, buckle shoes. He wore only his puzzle around his neck.(1)

Yuugi wore something he had found it Atemu's cuboard a few days ago (which he had fallen in love with). He was wearing a long-sleeved black T-shirt, and a grey, sleeveless jacket, that hung open. His trousers were also grey, and he wore two, belts also (doing the same as Atemu). He wore a belt collar and white trainers.(2)

"So..." Atemu startled, clearing his throat. "Did you want to do anything else, first? Like the arcade or something? The museum won't be open for another few hours, yet..."

Yuugi had a little thought. What did he want to do? Hmm... oh! Wait! They bought the stuff, just in case, soo... "Can we go to the beach? I wanna get an ice cream!"

The taller chuckled at Yuugi's excited face. They had packed for the day anyway... so why not? He knew he really wanted to see Yuugi without a shirt... Atemu coughed and blushed rapidly. "L-lets go, then."

Yuugi smiled as a grabbed Atemu's hand, making the other blush more. He giggled at his look, and let the taller guild him stiffly in the direction they needed to go, the Domino Beach.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu was in a somewhat state of shock. His mouth was wide open, butterflies fighting a ribcage battle and a huge blush crossing his cheek as he sat there. It started with having just reaching the beach. They set out some towels on the sand, then settled down. It was fine at first, till he was feeling hot in the sun. Yuugi was getting hot, too. So, what did he do? He stripped down to just his boxers!

"W-w-what are you doing A-Aibou??" Atemu stuttered, unable to stop staring at his chest.

Yuugi just smiled cutely. "It's hot! And we're on the beach. You still need to teach me to swim more, later." Then, his smile turned into a grin. "And you, might I add, are over-dressed for the beach."

The smaller had attacked the taller and pulled everything but the puzzle and his own boxers off. Atemu had never been so flustered in his life! His little double just went and...and... undressed him! What on _earth_ was going through his mind?! "Oh look!" Atemu cried, getting _waaay_ too hot with Yuugi that close. "The ice cream van! I'll go get us some!" The teen was _sure_ he heard Yuugi's laughter as he ran away.

And now... after getting two 99 flakes, Yuugi just stood there, all wet (Yuugi had gone and jumped in the water, just to come running straight out again), licking his ice cream slowly... a look of pure bliss on his face. That little pink tong kept coming out to lick away the ice cream that kept getting left on his lips. Atemu groaned... he needed to calm down!

"Até."

He jumped. How did Yuugi get that close without him knowing? "Y-yes Aibou?"

without any warning, Yuugi's tong came out again, and licked his nose. Atemu made an uncharacteristic squeak and starred wide eyed at him. His blush had deepened. "W-w-w-wha-"

"You had ice cream on your nose, Até." Yuugi told him sweetly, suddenly bounding away. Did he have a small blush too, or was Atemu seeing things? _I'm not going to survive... oh, why did I agree to a date? Why did I agree to go to the BEACH?_

"Até!" Yuugi called. He had finished his ice cream, and was waving near the sea. "Come on! You promised to teach me more! I wanna swim!"

_Stay calm, stay calm..._ Atemu kept chanting. Oh, this was going to be a long morning...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, so after he got the hang of things, it wasn't so bad. In fact, he didn't want to leave. Seeing Yuugi look so happy... made him even more happy. _Once I'm used to this feeling... I'm taking him to the beach more._

The two were now standing in front of the steps of the Domino museum. They were both holding hands, and Yuugi's was starting to sweat, becoming clammy. Atemu raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay, Aibou?"

A timid nod. This was one of those rare moments were Yuugi felt small and worried. "Um... yeah, I guess I'm okay."

"It's not going to be like last time, I promise." It _had_ only been a few weeks since they were last here... but he didn't want Yuugi to worry!

"It's not that..." Yuugi started, swallowing. "I'm... scared, of what I'm going to learn in there. Is there going to be more about the story of me and you? What... what are we going to find out? We'll we find that I... did something really bad, years ago? Is that why I was trapped in the puzzle? Still trapped?"

"Shadi told us it was to do with a sacrifice you made, not something bad you did." Atemu squeezed his hand. "I'm sure of it."

With a small tug, they both slowly walked up the steps, and into the building. It was a little intimidating, it being so quiet. But then again, they had spent an interesting morning at the beach, which was crowed for the hot day and came over to the museum moments after it opened it's doors. Being so silent, their steps echoed as they walked.

Yuugi was looking all around him. There many different things, different from last time. Only this time, Yuugi was outside with Atemu, not within his soul room. Atemu was quiet, looking at the items in the rooms as they walked. It wasn't till they headed towards a set of stairs heading downwards, did Yuugi stop, and stare down at it.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Atemu asked, stopping since Yuugi did. The smaller didn't answer at first, but them, he turned to look at him.

"I... sense something down there. It feels familiar, and I feel pulled towards it."

The other nodded, understanding. "Shall be go see,then?"

With a small nod back, the two started down the steps, taking note that there wasn't a light there, but light came from the room the steps lead to. They both reached the bottom, and walked on... only to gasp at what they saw.

"Yuugi, that's us!"

They took a closer look, moving forward more. What stood before them, was a large stone tablet, fully intact. On it, was a drawing of two people, both dressed in royal clothes, backs facing each other and holding hands. A giant being was carved being the two people, looming over them. Near the top, were six small pictures of strong looking beasts. As they gazed upon it, a memory, crossed Atemu's mind...

"_Please Ari, you don't have to do this..." Atemu began, begging for his little one to stop._

"_Then who will, __Até?" The smaller asked. He was only dressed in a white ceremonial robe. "This ritual will not work unless two halves, a light and a dark, do this. I chose to be the one, because my holy power with work effectively against this dark being. And..." He smiled sadly. "You are Pharaoh. You are needed far more than I am."_

""For my light, who left far too soon"," Yuugi began reading, looking at the heiragliphics near the bottom of the slab. "..."His strength and passion for his people is limitless. Many will not know of his great sacrifice, but for me... I shall carry it always"." He turned to Atemu, who shook of of his dream-like trance. He looked just as shocked as him. "Até... it _is_ us. I... I know it is!"

"Well, I was planning to give you two a call..." Began a calm voice. "But I see now that I do not have to."

Both whipped round to spot a black haired women, standing by the doorway. She was smiling at them, her eyes shinning kindly. She was clearly an Egyptian. "Who are you?" Atemu asked, getting over his shock.

"I am Isis Ishtar." Stated the Egyptian women, hands held together in front of her calmly. "And you two are Atemu and Yuugi. Though..." She looked at Yuugi, ignoring their started expressions. "That is not your real name."

"...No, it isn't." Yuugi agreed. "It has been lost to me."

"How do you know us?" Atemu asked her, clearly put off.

"I know much." She started. She bowed. "And I know you are here in search of answers, my Pharaoh and prince."

Yuugi stepped forward, his confident self taking over. He knew that this person was the one Shadi had spoke of. "Please Ms Ishtar, tell me... what is this tablet? What is is I must do? Who... am I?"

"I am sure you both have learnt something from Shadi, not to long ago, correct?" Isis asked, gaining a nod from both. "Then you both know who you are in the past. I, shall finish that story. A great Pharaoh and his brother did a ritual to create you, the Millennium Child, to regretfully become their weapon against their enemies. This, you had learnt.

But the bit you need to know, only I know due to something I have." She closed her eyes. "After the Millennium Child was used to destroy their enemies, he was kept in hiding, to be kept safe. But for years, the child was growing restless, depressed, empty. The Pharaoh noticed this in the other half, his son, also. He knew the two needed to be together to feel complete, but the child needed to be kept safe and secret. So, at the age of ten, the child was made a palace slave with the background of being in the palace dungeons, in order to be closer to the prince and still be safe.

One day, the prince finally met the child. They grew close almost right away, as they should of. As the years went by, as they fell in love, the prince found out the truth. But, it didn't stop him. It made him fall in love with the millennium child more. When the prince became Pharaoh, his other half became know as the Prince.

For years they were happy, ruling the Kingdom together. But, an evil, slowly growing since the day of the Millennium Child's birth, had arrived at the palace, and set of a chain of events that almost caused the downfall of the kingdom. What these events were, I do not know, but I do know that what happened afterwards... changed history." She opened her eyes.

"Changed history?" Atemu repeated, Yuugi ever silent as he listened.

Isis nodded. "The Prince, knowing there was no other choice, decided to sacrifice himself to save his people. It tore the Pharaoh apart, but did as his light half wished. And so, they began the ritual."

"What ritual is that?" The taller asked slowly. But, even asking, he already knew. He remembered, he saw... something he really wished he didn't.

"This ritual was this; two halves, one light, one dark, are to appear before the an alter, with the very tablet the Millennium Child was born from. With the Shadow magic within the dark, the light was to have it's Holy magic torn away, and it's very soul used to chain down the beast as it was sealed away. During this sealing however, something had gone wrong, and instead of the light's soul moving onto the Afterlife like it should have, it split into seven items. This had baffled the Pharaoh's court. They had no idea how it happened, what it meant or how to reverse it. The Pharaoh wasn't helping matters either. Sensing his light's soul trapped in the pendant, he wouldn't let anyone near it, but the court ended up using the other six after some time."

Atemu frowned. "But, if the puzzle was already complete, how come it was in pieces when I first saw it?"

"A man with a great grudge and wanting revenge on the royal family, had somehow gained his hands on it, shattering the pendant into impossible pieces to put back together and in turn, killing the last shred of hope left in the Pharaoh for getting his light back. It wasn't long after that that the Pharaoh had vanished. To where, no one knew, and left his cousin Seth become the new Pharaoh, placing all the items, including the broken Pendant, in safe places, until the time came for what was started to finish."

"But... I thought they didn't know how to fix the item mess?" Atemu asked, getting frustrated. Feelings of his past life began to rise, like he just found out that something could have been done at the time, instead of now.

Isis gave a knowing smile. "At that time, nothing could be done. It was a vision from the Millennium Necklace, once known as the Millennium Tauk, that told a High Priestess of what was to come. When you received and completed the puzzle, it was the right time. It couldn't have been done till now."

"So... I wasn't meant to be trapped in the puzzle to begin with?"

Atemu and Isis looked at Yuugi, who had been silent since the start of the conversation. She nodded. "Your soul was meant to go onto the Afterlife. But for some reason, it split like it did. Any way of fixing the mess was lost when the pendant broke and the disappearance of the Pharaoh. But, now that the Pharaoh is reborn and has put the puzzle back together, what started all those years ago can now be finished."

"That means whatever Yuugi sacrificed himself for is coming back." Atemu said with a frown.

"Yes."

"And we needs to finish what we started, to allow Yuugi to finally be free and rest?"

"Yes."

"There's more to this story then your telling us."

Isis looked regretful. "I have told you what I can. The rest, shall come to you on your own."

Yuugi looked over to the tablet. The markings, the pictures... "...What must I do?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu and Yuugi sat in the cafe, drinking their milkshakes. His was strawberry while Yuugi's was chocolate (was he surprised?). Currently, the taller was watching his little double, who was using his straw to play with his drink. He had a thoughtful, sad look on his face as he stared down at it. So much he had learnt these last few weeks, and still, he didn't seem any closer to his goal at all. Maybe... maybe now wasn't the best time...

_Shut up, Atemu. _He scowled himself. _Your on a date with him. No matter what happens in it, you've got to give him that gift! You promised yourself you'll tell him, even if he doesn't feel the same! And who knows, maybe making him know he's loved will cheer him up..._

"...Yuugi?"

"Yes, Até?" Yuugi answered, stopping in his play of his drink and looking t him. when Atemu didn't continue, he tilted his head, the look of thoughtfulness changing to that of being courious. "Até?"

Atemu blushed slightly. "Uh... here."

Yuugi blinked at the little wrapped up box, no bigger than his hand, that Atemu held out to him with stretched arms, his head bowed nervously. He took it. "Is this for me?" A nod. "...Can I open it?" Another nod. He slowly pulled away the wrapping paper, revealing a little black box. He blinked at it again, carefully opening it to reveal a silver chain, a cartouche attached. "A-Atemu..." He picked it up, and spotted "Yuugi" written on it in ancient Heirgliphics. "I... I don't know what to say... how much did this cost you?" He certainly wasn't thinking about what Isis said now!

"No much, really..." Atemu muttered nervously, still not looking at him. "I... my parents were going to give it to me." A swallow. Is now the right time? They were on their date, having finished their meal and having a drink, before they headed off back to the Kame Game shop. Anzu had said that once the gift was given, it could be the perfect time to express his love for Yuugi, depending on what he gave him. And because it was part of a tradition... "It's part of our family tradition, on my dad's side... you give the person you love, really love, a cartouche on the first date. It's supposed to bring good luck and happiness in the relationship..."

If Atemu was looking, he would have noticed Yuugi's wide eyes. Is Atemu...? Still not lifting his head, Atemu stood, put some many on the table, walked round to Yuugi, who still had wide eyes and not uttered a sound, grabbed his hand, and lightly pulled him along and out the cafe. The taller teen was guilding the still slight taken back other through the streets, reaching the park and silent walking along the path.

Finally gaining his voice from the small shock, started, "Até-"

"Yuugi," Atemu began, interrupting him. He stopped walking, turned, and held Yuugi's hands in his own, looking into the smaller's bright, amethyst eyes. "If you don't feel the same, then that's fine, I can live with it. I just gave you the cartouche because I..." He swallowed. "I love you. I probably have since I first met you. And-"

He stopped when a pair of lips touched his own, lightly, in a caring way. Atemu was a little startled, but his eyes closed as he quickly responded, just as lightly. This was his first kiss... his and Yuugi's together, telling each other how much they cared for each other, exploring their love together for the first time.

They pulled away, smiling at each other. Because they were so close now, Yuugi was able to place his forehead against Atemu's, as he smiled up at him.

"I love you too, ever since you freed me. I just didn't say anything because I either didn't know how, or if you felt the same..." He closed his eyes. "I know, your my Pharaoh reborn. Do you know what that means?" He reopened them, starring into Atemu's surprised ones. "It means that, even in another life, even after I lost my memories... I still remembered your love. Your soul."

Atemu was really smiling now. This was one of the things that worried him, from telling him his feelings all those weeks ago. He thought Yuugi would only see the Pharaoh he had forgotten when he was with Atemu but... Yuugi himself told him that though he wasn't the Pharaoh in this lifetime, he was still the same person, and still loved him for_ him_.

_You were right, Anzu..._

Taking the cartouche clutched in Yuugi's hands, he reached it up and around the smaller's neck, clipping the silver chain. He let it go, and smiled widely as it sat against his chest, glittering in the light. It looked good on him...

"Right now, you only have "Yuugi" on it," Atemu started, rubbing the others cheek lightly with a thumb. "But when we find your real name... I'll have it inscribed on the other side. So you have both names on it."

Yuugi smiled more, lifting his head up for another kiss. "I'd like that... my Até."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1) Do you own a (English) volume 5 of Yugioh Duelist manga? It has a picture of Yami, Anzu, Jou, Honda and Ryou on the back. This is were I got Atemu's outfit from, though the word looks like it says "Yugis" instead of cause "Yami".

2) This is basically what Yuugi wore during his game of Dungeon Dice Monsters with Otogi in the anime. This is the only time he wears it, but I thought it looked nice on him. Besides, I was stumped on a nice outfit. XD

**Mach-Chi:** My Ra... I think I suck at love confessions. I guess because I never have done one myself? Umm... well, I did once, but only to answer to a girl I liked's confession... and that was over the internet! If I did a good enough job... then good. -le sigh-

Yay for Keychain games with U2 in them! XD (U2's too cute... I had to keep him! o3o;)

Ra, at LAST! sorry, I've been wanting to get the two bloody together for AGES! If it feels a little rushed to you all, tell me, but hopefully... I've given the two enough time to crush on each other and then become a couple. 14 chapters... I think that's long enough for you puzzleshippers. -smiles- And if you think Yuugi wasn't giving enough evidence to liking Atemu back then... well, we don't go into his head enough to be able to tell anyway, but I think I have by his actions towards his taller double. :)

Hope no one has trouble with Anzu having feelings still for Atemu. Though, you have noticed she's not acting on them for herself, but for Atemu's happiness? This is my Anzu for my stories; Yoai-loving girl with feelings for gay friend, but pushes them aside and does everything in her power to make said friend happy, even with another person altogether. This is how I like my Anzu, so don't worry about her, kay? -nodnod-

I'll be drawing the tablet at some point, seeing as I can't describe it too well. -sweatdrops- Hope I haven't confused anyone yet! More shall still be explained! XD (Ra, it's endless...)

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.**

Please review! I need your input, always. -nodnod-


	15. Puzzle Piece 14

**Ma-Chi:** Twenty-three?! Twenty-three bloody reviews! Oh my Ra, I'm so happy you all liked my last chapter! I guess you were all just really happy I got them together, huh? Well, glad to be of service!

-giggles- It's snowing! I had no work today due to the snow! Yay! Now, with this update, I shall go and play... -runs outside and builds a snow Blue-eyes-

Shoutouts!

**Alice456**: Glad you enjoyed it! Heres the next chapter!

**HikariTenshiYamiTenshi:** Bishie-City! Yay! Wish we had one of those near by. XD And, well, I agree any girl or guy would go after a cute thing like Yuugi... but he belongs to Yami and Yami alone! -attacks anyone who goes near the two- And making Atemu flustered like that... it's too much fun!

An Anzu/Tea shonen-ai-Yaoi-Fangirl is well loved! Besides, who wants a jealous Anzu/Tea constantly in fanfics? I like her this way. Go Tomboy Anzu! Haha! XD

**Bfly-Ronaldita:** Don't cry! There will be a happy ending, I promise! -huggles- Well, matchmaking friends are fun to have... they keep things interesting! XD

**SRRH: **I know. With these two, trouble isn't too far behind them! -giggles-

**yugiyamifangirl:** Yep. -nods- Still much to do! And besides, Anzu was _really_ placed in YGO to simply get the two together... they all just don't know it. -shifty eyes-

**surfergirl19**: Well, got to update in a week again! Dunno about the next one, though...

**yugixyamiyaoilover:** Oh yes, fourteen chapters is long enough for them, me thinks. -nodnod-

**YamiYugi4ever**: Their date had to start off cute! It would be too depressing if it was just filled with things on Yuugi having to fight something (which I'm sure _everyone_ figured out!) but hey, we like to mess with these two. I dunno why, but I'm sure we all find it too fun... -grins-

Yes, Yuugi fights something evil... and you all know what it is, right?! XD I'm sure the two won't be apart too much... -sweatdrops sheepishly-

-does victory dance with you-

**Jisa:** Glad you agree with my Anzu! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! Now come on, give me a theme for a later chapter! You were the 200th reviewer!

**Nyago**: No, you hadn't! Your still keeping up! XD

Yes, I find (none4Kids) Anzu awesome! She's such a tomboy. -grins-

Yes... although it's gonna be a happy ending, you WILL cry. For more reasons than one. -grins evilly-

**SilverDragon-Purity: **You helped Kagome-Chan?! That's so awesome! I was gonna do something different with the ferris wheel, but... decided to go with what I wrote in the end. -shrugs- Glad it was okay!

It does? I haven't read "On the Prowl". Is it good? And the cartouche idea... well, the real use of it will come in the story later. And it's good to know the confession wasn't rushed. -nods-

**.hold**: We like to ramble! XD

It's fine that you haven't reviewed before. As long as you enjoy the story! But a review is always good. -nodnod- I'm glad that you, too, didn't find the relationship too rushed. I know I got Atemu crushing real quick, but the two are soul mates, and loved each other in the past, so it's expected! -giggles- And, well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't know about love confusions!

By the way, are you a girl then? Because, if that's what's making you unable to think of anything to say to your friend's hints / crush confessions, than just say what you feel! I have had a few crush confessions in the past before (at school) and one from my Ex-girlfriend (that one I had trouble with replying... but I got there in the end!), and I just told them what I felt, like I felt better that we stayed as friends (besides, they were all guys, and... well... I didn't feel anything, and this was before I knew I didn't like guys that way! -blushes-) So... yeah. -scratches head- Hope that helps, anyway... -is shot-

Haha, good to know! I love knowing people are always checking their E-mail for an update from me! Makes me feel really loved! (I need that, right now...) You flatter me too much... -blushes in embarrassment-

Ya know, I'm always free for a talk! I love chatting. So, even though it's online, feel free to bother me anytime! -giggles- Well, heres you awaited update!

**Umbrae Calamitas**: Aw... you poor thing! But being that way is what makes you such a great person. Even though you love someone, you do anything to maker them happy... even with another person. -looks from side to side before whispering- I have a crush on someone too... but she likes someone else, who she is now with finally. I know people say my crush may move on but I... I know mine won't. She's been the only one I've felt anything towards like that since my Ex. But, I'm willing to do anything to see her happy. -smiles- So, you and I are in the same boat! Who knows, maybe we'll both meet someone else someday? -shrugs-

My Ra, though tonging is hot and awesome between these two... IT'S JUST TOO EARLY! I'm having these two go slow, to fully get to know each other in and out before their kisses get hot. But, I'm glad you found my Puzzle-conversation kicking royal butt! -laughs-

I love U2 too! I'm mean, come on! He's just too damn cute, and we never hear of him again! -cries- I couldn't let him die... who knows, you may see him again from time to time. -grins-

**CrystalKitteN-MeW:** I've seen only a few with Anzu portrayed the way I have, but... they normally make her the "I don't feel anything/just a friend/I'M GONNA BRAKE THEM UP! sort of girl. It always... makes me sad! She's awesome! -cries-

You caught on to the cartouche thing! XD Haha!

**KagomeGirl92**: K-Kagome-Chan! O.O! You reviewed! B-b-but... you ARE awesome! I can't help but praise you! I love your stories! I just don't get to review as much as I'd like... -blushes and hides-

I'm the same... but I made the conversation sweet? Phew. -wipes brow- I didn't want to make it sappy... but, something were they confess to loving each other, with Atemu getting over his fear of Yuugi loving the past him. So... guess it went alright. -laughs nervously-

Oh, don't worry. I love having a Matchmaker!Anzu who loves Atemu, but... I'm not gonna keep her hanging. She'll find someone. -giggles- I think it's mean of you to make Anzu go through that! But... for me... that allows to me get Black Magician Girl all too myself! -hugs her Mana Plushie from Kagome-Chan, along with her BMG Plushie- I really can't wait to see that bit at some point! Sounds exciting! -wants to see more of your Mai/Anzu Pairing-

Maybe... we torture out favourite characters because it's fun? And, it makes the love seem so much more cute at the end of it!

Babble away! I'm loving it! XDDD

You? Clumsy? That makes us both! XD; Though, I'm ugly too, so I guess that makes me like Isis just as much also? (I met a Isis cosplayer at London anime Expo... she rocked! She held my BMG plushie in a photo. XD). And, I have a reason for using "Atemu" instead of "Yami" and "Isis" then "Ishizu" as real names. I will be explaining that some point in my profile. -nods- Now... about how she knows things... you'll find out soon! XD -doesn't want to ruin it for you-

-huggles you- Your so awesome to give me an awesome review! And a Cyber Mana plushie! -looks though her collection of cyber plushies- Hmm... what one don't you have? I dunno what I've given you... anyway, hope to hear another review from you! Just talking to you makes me blush, Kagome-Chan! Because... well... your just awesome! XDDD -runs and hides- I'm really embarrassed...

**dragonlady222:** That they did! I miss the tomboy Anzu! Though she isn't so tomboyish now, I still miss her! I like Anzu, not Tea! Grr...

**thebuzzingbee:** Awesome that you think so! Heres an update!

**MangaReader18:** -tries to grab Kuriboh plushie back- No! That's Atemu's! XD

**No1butjoe**: Hello new reader! Glad you like the story! I know Atemu is sad about Yuugi leaving... but! It will end happy! Anyway, here's ya update! -smiles-

**The little Ceci:** Really? I am? Thank you! Heres an update!

**Dark Reborn:** With many more kisses to come! XD Enjoy!

**Protector Of The Nameless**: Keep worshipping it, and I'll blush. -blushes anyway- Eh heh... enjoy!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** I tried my best! Enjoy!

**lady Alexas**: Heh heh... glad you think so! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puzzle Piece 14**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_...What must I do?"_

"_You must join the next Duel Monster Tournament in a few weeks time." Atemu looked on, surprised, as Isis looked at the tablet. "You shall understand the reason when it begins, and why you must join. Now..." She turned back to them. "The monsters you see carved on that tablet... are six Gods, who, along side with your Goddess, fought against the dark beast before your sealing ritual. Four gods: Ra, God of the sun, Osiris, God of The Heavens, Nephthys, Goddess of the Winds and Horus, god of the Night. Two other Goddess to contain their control: Kisara, Goddess of the Light and Amara, Goddess of the Dark. They are the Egyptian Gods. The creator of Duel Monsters created these beasts into cards."_

"_How powerful are these cards?" Atemu asked._

"_The most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters, even more so than Exodia."_

_Both eyes went wide. "But..." The taller began. "If their the strongest in the game, then why didn't he use them when I dueled him last?"_

"_Pegasus feared for his life." She spoke. "He created the cards, but they housed the God's spirits the moment they became to be. They had killed once they were reborn into the cards, so Pegasus put special ink on them, turning them blank, as if asleep and sealed, only to un-sealed when their chosen duelist came to them." Isis reached into her dress pocket. "He knew I would one day meet these duelists, so... I have been holding onto them for him, till that time came." She held out two blank cards to them. __"My Pharaoh, Prince... these are for you."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Students, we have a new exchange student today."

There were murmurs around the class. They had heard of two students joining their school from England, but to have another join their class, when Yuugi had already joined them not to long ago... well, as long as he wasn't annoying, they didn't care.

The door opened, and a white haired youth walked in.

"Everyone, this is Ryou Bakura. He comes from all the way from England, so I want you to make him feel welcome here."

He bowed. "Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jounouchi giggled into his hand, his other friends close by looking over to him, raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but he sounds posh..."

"I know someone posh-sounding." Anzu mused, cheek resting on a hand. "She lived in England for a few years, and picked up one of the accents there – the posh one. And if she heard you snicker, she'll hurt you."

The blonde was going to give a retort, but the teacher gave them a look of "shut the hell up before I give you detention". Jounouchi gulped and clamped his mouth shut, sinking into his desk slightly. His friends snickered.

"I'm sure you have questions to ask," The teacher started, giving Jounouchi a pointed stare. "Please raise your hands-"

Hands rose before the teacher had a chance to finish. He sighed, and picked out the one he knew wouldn't let up. "Yes Jounouchi-Kun, what is it?"

"Does everyone in your family sound posh?" He asked with a smile, sitting up straight, hand high in the air. "And why do you have a Japanese first and second name, if your from England?"

Ryou smiled back at him. "Well, my father is Japanese, and he met my mother on one of his trips to England. She was the reason he stayed, so I was born and raised there. I live in the part of England were half of the population's accent is posh-like. My mother speaks poshly, and my father picked a little up from her. I, myself, picked up the accent." Suddenly, he frowned. "But my brother never did."

"Your brother?" Another student near the back asked.

A nod. "My brother, Kefka Bakura, is an exchange student as well. He likes to be known as just Bakura, by the way, if you meet him. He's also a few years older than me, but almost looks like my twin."

"Kinda like with you guys." Otogi said to Atemu, who blinked at him.

"...I guess."

"Okay, next question!" The teacher called out, picking out students one at a time. As the survey flew, Yuugi couldn't help but keep starring at the white head.

"Now, where shall we have you seated..." The teacher began, looking around. He spotted a place. "Lets have you seated next to Jounouchi-Kun, there."

Ryou walked over, and was greeted amediatly. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude, before." The blonde said sheepishly.

"It's fine." He said polity, smiling. "I'd ask the same thing if you sounded posh."

"You don't sound really posh." Honda spoke up. "Just slightly, to a point were we can tell theres an accent."

Ryou smiled more at that.

A few minutes, and they were all talking.

"So Bakura-Kun," Anzu started, gaining a shack of the head.

"Please, call me Ryou."

She nodded. "Well, what do you like doing?"

"Lots of things." He said, shrugging with a smile. "But mostly, I like Table top roleplaying games. Those are so much fun!" He slumped slightly. "It's a shame that their not so popular in england... I've had to either buy over the internet, or make them myself."

Atemu spoke up. "We sell things like that back at my grandpa's game shop."

"You own a game shop?" Ryou asked, looking excited. "Can I come over sometime, to have a look?"

"I live above it." The half Egyptian teen shrugged. "So, you'll be seeing it soon and a lot more when you come over. We can even play, if you want. It's one of my favourites, too."

"Oh, thank you!" clapped hands. "I can't wait!"

Yuugi made a small glare. Ryou was getting a little too close to his Até...

"Ahaha! What's wrong, Yuugi?" Jounouchi laughed, poking him. "Getting jealous?"

"I am not!" He defended, even though he didn't know what that word meant. He thought it was something bad, so he got defensive anyway.

At Ryou's confused look, Anzu tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that, Ryou. Him and Yami have just recently gotten together, so he's a little... protective." She grinned when the other titled his head with a "really?" look. "But then again, while he's protective, Yami is possessive!"

Atemu moved slightly to put an arm around his smaller love. "You would be too, if you had someone as wonderful and cute as my Aibou."

"Oh, you gave him a petname!" Anzu said, claping happily. "I've been waiting for that!"

"Every Yaoi-girl's dream..." Honda muttered, gaining a nod from Otogi.

Jounouchi looked confused. "Why "partner"?"

At this, Atemu blushed slightly. "Um... it's more "loved one" than "partner"..."

"It's still cute!" The female of the group gushed.

"So, why "loved one" then?" The blonde tried again, though he sort of got it anyway.

"That's... rather personal, Jou."

Still seeing Yuugi glare at him slightly, Ryou quickly put up hands in defence. "Don't worry, Yuugi-Kun. I'm not going to try and steal him or anything. It's just nice to have a friend who plays Table top roleplay games too! I didn't have many back home."

A few seconds passed... and he nodded, an uneasy grin showing. "Okay, that's good to know. I hope we can be friends, too!"

A smile. "I'd like that, Yuugi-Kun."

_**-You okay, Aibou?-**_ Came the question over the mindlink. _**-Your acting funny...-**_

_-Sorry.- _He replied, smiling at Atemu. _-I just... get this funny feeling. I feel that Ryou is a good person, and will make a great friend, but... I just get this nagging feeling. I am unable to pin point what it is. But, I don't think it's anything bad. Not really.-_

Atemu gave a nod of understanding, turning to talk within the group again, arm still around his little boyfriend. Yuugi, however, frowned again.

_But why... why do I feel like I know him?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bakura sat in the sakura tree, watching the small group of younger students come out of the school for lunch. Just as he was told, his little brother made friends with the former Pharaoh and his little Prince. He didn't like that thought, but it was meant to be. It was all part of that goal he needed to reach.

"...Are you sure I should let him befriend them?" He sneered, glaring at the group.

"_**Yessss..."**_ Came a quiet, yet sneering voice. _**"I know you do not like the thought, but... it is... necessary, for my-our -destiny."**_

The white head snorted. "Sure sure." Unlike that little brat and his boy toy, he remembered _everything_ that happened in the past. Even if... even if history forgot, even if the Pharaoh and his double forgot... _he_ never forgot. And with the help of his Master... he will get the revenge he most rightly deserved! "I shall not fail you... Master Zorc."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh wow!" Ryou gushed, looking all around himself as they walked through the front door. "Your shop practically has everything I could ask for!"

Atemu gave a sweatdrop at his new friend's attics. "Ryou... it's just a shop."

"With everything I could ask for!" He said again, pointing an index finger up.

Yuugi was shacking his head. Their new British friend seemed quite hyper over the fact that Sugoroku's shop had what he loved to buy; Table Top Roleplaying game kits. At seeing these, Ryou told them that he knew only of a few shops that sometimes ordered them for him, otherwise, he bought them off the internet, which didn't always work.

"To think, if I ever needed something, I can just walk down the road and buy it! No need to order something and wait for a phone call." The white-head clapped his hands. "I'm liking Japan more and more!"

"My grandpa almost gets any game that's ever been made, no mater how popular it is." Atemu told him, ignoring his friend's hyperness. He was just as bad as him! "We had a game called "Monster Fighter" once, and it was so popular, that almost everyone at school had one. Those who didn't, were the ones who couldn't buy one."

"What's "Monster Fighter"?" Ryou asked, Yuugi wondering himself.

The taller scratched his cheek. "Well... it's across a monster boxing game and arm wrestling. In fact, though it's banned from school from being too popular, due to the point that students were beating others up to steal theirs, there are little MFT's, Monster Fighter Tournaments, were those really into it, like Duel Monsters, can battle other player's monsters to win prizes and such."

"Wow." Ryou spoke, impressed. "You know, I wished things like these happen back home. England sounds really boring compared to Japan now."

When he said that, and pulled such a face, Atemu and Yuugi couldn't help but laugh.

Sugoroku, who had been watching and listening since the three came in from behind the counter, he spoke up. "Good to see you boys home. Atemu, a letter came for you, so I put it on your desk." His grandson gave a nod of thanks. "So, may I ask who this is?"

"Oh, sorry grandpa." Atemu apologised. "This is our new friend, Ryou Bakura, who comes from England. He's really into Table Top Roleplays, and wanted to see what we have..."

"Hohoho, I see." The elder smiled knowingly. "I have books and things with all the old and latest stuff you can get behind the counter, if your interested in looking through them."

Again, Yuugi and Atemu couldn't help laugh as Ryou jumped to the counter, speedily speaking about all the things he had been wanting to get lately for his new table top board.

_Maybe I'm thinking on it too much... _Yuugi mused, deciding that until Ryou _did_ do something bad, he wouldn't dwell on it. _Beside, right now, I already have to much to think about..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu glared at the letter, or more like, the invertation, that sat on his desk. It was looking up at him innocently, begging for him to react to it just for humour. He sat there, at his desk, glaring, as if waiting for the piece of paper to do something first. Finally, he snapped.

"I told him I wasn't joining!" He yelled, growling. "What doesn't he get about the word "no"? The meaning? The sound? The letters? The fact that it means _I don't want to join_?!" He slammed his fists on the wood. "Why won't he bloody listen to me?! For Ra's sake Kaiba, leave me alone!!"

Yuugi watched silently on the bed. It wasn't long since Atemu received the letter, asking him to join in Kaiba's soon to start tournament. This... this was what Ms Ishtar was talking about. This was what Yuugi had to do, but... with Atemu's bad past with Duel Monsters, the taller teen wasn't willing to join in, even to help his little love.

He sighed. After the date, a few days ago, they both admitted to loving each other. Sure, Yuugi felt that his love ran deeper than just Atemu, but... it didn't change the fact that his heart now belonged to him, the same with Atemu's heart belonging to Yuugi. His hand reached up and gripped the silver chain connected to his cartouche, his name "Yuugi" written in Hieroglyphics. Atemu had given it to him... as part of a tradition to bring happiness and luck in their newly blossomed relationship and love. He smiled. So much was said that day... Yuugi felt so much closer to his double than he did before... but right now, Atemu was distressed, and needed his calming presence.

Yuugi got up, and walked over to Atemu, placing himself in his lap. This startled the other for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around the smaller and held him tighter, Yuugi doing the same. "...I have no choice, do I?" He heard Atemu murmur into his neck quietly.

"I am sorry, Até... but, you heard what Ms Isis said." Yuugi told him softly, leaning his cheek against Atemu's chest. "Both _you_ and _I_ must join in this tournament, to fulfil whatever it is I have to do. Or at least, fulfil some of it anyway. But... I can't do it without you." He lifted his head and gazed into Atemu's uncertain ones. "...Will you help me, Até? Will you help me reach that place I need to go?"

"Please don't talk about that." Atemu said softly, sad, as he buried his face in the crook of Yuugi's neck again. "I've only really just got you... let me live in a dream, for a little longer..." The hold tightened. "Please..."

Yuugi became sad. He knew Atemu had had a bad past... and still didn't like the thought of him leaving him someday. But... he couldn't go on like this forever, as a spirit, as an incomplete person. So far, he had only found half of himself... he needed to finish what he started all those years ago, when he sacrificed his soul for his Pharaoh. And Atemu needed to do the same. He couldn't dwell on thepast any more. "Até." Said person lifted up his head. "We can both dream, until we can't dream any longer. We can even make our dreams a reality. But... I still need to do this. I can't let this chance get away. You know this... more than I do."

Atemu looked down at him sadly. "Aibou..." He tilted his head and softly kissed Yuugi on the lips, pouring his heart, his soul, into it, Yuugi answering back just as softly. Even so, it was still a shy kiss for them both. It was still the beginning of their relationship, and they were going to let it grow. "I..." He started, pulling away. "I will try, for you."

Yuugi smiled up at him, sadness still shinning in his eyes. "I know you will."

Atemu gave a small smile also, turning his gaze to look down at the offending paper on the desk. It read:

_**Atemu Yami **__**Kokuô**__**,**_

_**With this invitation, you are invited to attend Domino's first "Battle City Tournament", sponsored and runned by Kaiba Corp.**_

_**The tournament's date is as follows, and the rules of the Card Game will be set to "Advanced Level", which is listed along with any cards that are to be banned. There is also an Anti-rule, were the loser of a Duel is to hand over their rarest card to the winner. There is also the rule of having a Duel Partner, as double duels are encouraged. **_

_**We look forward to seeing you.**_

_**Kaiba Corp.**_

But it wasn't that that annoyed Atemu. It was what Kaiba himself had handwritten at the bottom, as if someone else had printed off the paper and he had grabbed the invite before it was sent off. That bit read:

**Atemu, I will not tolerate your refusal of joining in my tournament. I **_**will**_** see you there, to regain my title as Game King! A title I spent years gaining, mastering every game out there, only to have it ripped away on one game of Duel Monsters by you! You **_**will**_** give me that rightful chance to fight for it back, not to just be given it back because you refuse to duel! I refuse to accept you running anymore!**

**I have no problem with you bringing your little boyfriend. In fact, he's invited to duel in the tournament too.**

**~ Kaiba**

"But he's right." Yuugi began. "You can't keep avoiding it. I know you don't want to face what you went through in Duelist Kingdom... but, you won't ever be able to let go if you don't."

"I know..." Atemu whispered. "It's just... the memory..."

Yuugi brought up his hands and took hold of his taller boyfriend's face, staring at him lovingly. "Até, don't begin to think that I won't be there for you. Don't start to hide again, not after we confessed our love for each other. I'm here, to take on your burden too. So please..." He lifted up his head and, instead of kissing him like Atemu thought, rubbed his nose with his. "Let me in. Tell me what you fear... let me help you let go..."

Atemu surprisingly felt more calm and at ease with the nose rub than a kiss. "I..." He gulped. "...I don't want to face something like that again. What I found to be a fun, challenging game, became a match of life and death. I had to fight a man I didn't know, to save my grandfather's, then Kaiba's and Mokuba's, soul. Then, I had to win against a player killer who forced me to fight in the dark, a thin wire around my neck. And to see those headless bodies after barely winning... I felt..."

"Atemu, don't begin to feel guilty for saving your life." Yuugi scowled, not liking Atemu's trail of thought. "You didn't know a murderer was on the island, who killed those who lost. And if you hadn't of won, then many more would have died."

The other was silent for a moment, looking at his little love, until a sudden thought crossed his mind. "It was you... you made that player killer go mad before he killed himself..."

Yuugi looked confused, wandering what he was talking about. The smaller couldn't remember anything before he was freed from the puzzle, so how could he have done anything to help? "Até, what-"

"Nothing, sorry." Atemu shook his head. He then gave a real smile. "Maybe... I need to build my deck."

Catching on, Yuugi got off Atemu's lap (not before another nose rub, making the taller blush slightly) and waked over to the closet, that sat at the other end of the room. The doors were closed. "We better get your cards, then." He opened a door, and moved some boxes out of the way, to be able to reach the back of the cuboard. There, sitting in the dark, was a net-like rubbish bin, full of posters, toys and cards. The things Atemu threw in the bin and hid away, hoping to never have to face it again. "I knew it was in here, since I have been in your soulroom a few times," Yuugi pulled the full bin out, and brought it over to Atemu, playing it on the desk front of him. "I'm sure you know your cards will be really happy at being used again."

Atemu stared at the object for a while, in deep thought. At first, Yuugi thought he was having second thoughts and was going to do something to get rid of the thing. He was startled, however, when the taller teen seemed to snap and fling his arms around the bin, crying softly onto the metal. "I'm so s-sorry!" Atemu cried. "I'm sorry I abandoned you all like that... and after e-everything you did to help me! I-I'm so s-sorry!"

Yuugi gave a sad smile, feeling the happiness and forgiveness from the hundreds of cards stuffed into the metal net bin, as if they too, were crying with their master. They knew, and they understood. Atemu had gone through something horrible, and he feared to face it again. He may have placed anything Duel Monster like into the bin, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. So, he hid it away, hoping to never touch them again. Though, ever since then, Atemu had always felt the small, sad pull towards the back of his cuboard, to his cards – the cards calling out to him to come back...

"You know they forgive you, right?" Yuugi said softly, watching Atemu stand up and wipe his tears away, almost in embarrassment for crying over something like cards. If only his parents saw...

"I know." He whispered, reaching into the bin and carefully taking out his posters, toys and cards. He gave a small apology to each one, more so to the ones that got bent or slightly ripped. Atemu stopped, and stared at one card he had pulled out. "...Dark Magician... you know, he's my most trusted monster..."

"I'm sure he was just as trusting in your past."

"I know." He said again, placing it among the others. "...He used to talk to me, you know."

"Yeah?"

"We talked all the time... like, he was a real person." Atemu ran a finger over the card lightly. "But... ever since I hid them away... we haven't spoken to each other. I've really missed it. He gave me such advice after I lost my parents..."

Yuugi patted his shoulder. "Why not, after we put together some decks, we can sit down and try again with him?"

"...Yeah."

The smaller smiled at him proudly. Atemu had taken a giant leap from being unable to even talk about Duel Monsters without getting upset, to now holding his cards and speaking about when he would hold conversations with his favourite cards, getting himself ready to put a deck together for the up coming tournament. Yuugi lifted up his arms and wrapped them around Atemu's neck, the taller's arms going around his waist. "Até... thank you."

As Yuugi lifted his head up to give Atemu a light kiss on the lips, the other thought otherwise as he moved to meet Yuugi's own lips halfway. _No Yuugi... thank you... for loving me as much as I love you..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ma-Chi:** -stares at chapter- ...Um... not too sure what this was, really. The entrance of Ryou and Bakura (haha! Didn't think that, did ya?! Brothers! Maybe some incest will get put in...? -grins-)? The beginning of the next part of the story? Just a filler to get Atemu to bloody touch his cards again? -shrugs- Maybe it's just simply a filler. But hey, hope it was good for you.

Now don't go bash me about Bakura's first name! I needed to think of one... and that came to mind. Besides, to me, it sounded Egyptian! Okay? Oh, whatever...

Okay, guys... I'm going through some real trouble, and I'm not sure when I'll have the time or mood to write more. I'm not saying I won't continue, I'm just saying I'm not sure when I'll next update. I wasn't even in the mood to do this one now... but I wanted it up, so sorry of it seems rushed again...

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.**

Please review. The last lot really made my day. _Really._ Besides, your inputs and comments really help.


	16. Puzzle Piece 15

**Ma-Chi: **Sorry for being late with this one, but there were parts of the chapter that wasn't going my way. Not to mention, I've been suffering with a bad migraine for the last few days. Heh, but it's done now, so please enjoy! (I'm sorry, Kagome-chan... I said I was gonna update last Saturday, didn't I? Please forgive me! But the migraine... -bows shamelessly-)

...Um, I was thinking about it, and... uh, did any of you guys want to see a Lemon in here at some point? If you don't and think this story is fine without one, let me know. If not, and you would like to see one, again, let me know.

Guys, I am hoping you don't mind Incest... because I've decided to put it in afterall. -rubs head sheepishly- So all you Tendershipping lovers out there... you got it. ;)

Shoutouts!

**CrystalKitteN-MeW****:** Well... Who wants to see the same type of Anzu? Besides, I'm hoping by doing this, others will pick it up! (Hehe... I know Kagome-Chan is picking it up! XD)

Weeell... Ryou will have a bigger role than he does in both the manga and anime, so we'll be seeing lots more of him! I promise you!

Kaiba's always obsessed with his rematch against Yami. I can't change it! It'll make him boring! XD

-gives you some ant spray to try and get ride of them off your computer-

Well, I got interested into Ancient Egypt due to YGO, as sad as it is. But a lot of my info on it comes from my books, internet and TV. The language, too. And, I thought, it'd be more fun with more than three gods in this story.

-cuddles new plushie- Enjoy the new chapter!

**Dark Reborn:** Yay for favourite characters! Yep, Ryou has arrived and Jou's being his normal self, like always. I got both Yami and Yuugi joining the tournament because it will make things go how I want. Hmm... will BM make an appearence? We'll have to see.

**Yugiyamifangirl:** Got to have Ry-Chan as their friend! I swear, he gets no screen time... heh heh, and ya right! Trouble ibrewing with Bakura not to far behind... And Marik will appear soon (sooner than you think!). Glad ya liked the bit with Yami and Yuugi. Enjoy!

**HikariTenshiYamiTenshi**: We aaaalll love Yuugi being jealous! I plan to get him like that a lot in thiws story. XD

Ya know, I believe he wasn't given a long or nice enough introdution. I'm not even sure if he really IS from England, but I like him like that anyway. Haha!

Oh, and thank you for poitning that out. I think you were the only one who did! Anyway, enjoy.

**YamiYugi4ever:**"Oh, so just because I'm bristish you automatically assume I'm gay? Bloody tart." BRITSH RYOU! Haha! XD Sorry, my favourite line from our fav british Ryou. Hmm... there is never enough jealous Yuugis... we need MORE!

But... but... Bakura likes to freak others out! =O

Of cause! He needs to kick Kaiba's butt... again! XD

**SRRH****:** Yeah. At first, I wasn't going to give him such a fear (like you will notice in chapter... three, I think?) but then I thought, why not? Theres gonna be some good angsty moments with Yami's fear, and I can't wait to get to those parts! (aredy written, but nowhere near to be posted, yet...)

**No1butjoe**: I'm glad to see that Yami's emotion seemed pretty realistic. I was a little worried there, but hearing someone say so makes me relax over it. Enjoy the new chapter!

**SilverDragon-Purity:** Really? Don't cry! -hands over a tissue- But don't worry! Yuugi will make him feel better! You're all gonna see a more detailed moment with Yami's fear, and excatly how bad it was for him. -smirks evilly- Hehe...

Ah, I see! I'll read it when I have the chance.

Oh yes, Kagome-Chan reviewing always makes my day! I dunno why, either. Good ra, when I saw her first review... I was all like "OMR! It's Kagome-Chan! Must. Update. NOW! Hehehe... -knows Kagome-Chan is reading- Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** It'll take time, don't worry! XD Good to know about that, cuase I've started to fall into the whole incest thing. Maybe I'll end up writing YxYY incest soon... -falls over- x_x;

**Lumrosa-chan: -**grins- Do not worry! Tendershipping is at hand! You'll just have to wait. -giggles-

**Nyago:** I LIKE CUTENESS! And Bakura is better as a bad guy... but it's not what it seems! Really! None of the story is! XD;;;

WE LIKE PROTECTIVE YUUGI! XDDD

**KagomeGirl92:** -points- Listen you, you'll have to get used to it, because I will ALWAYS praise you! So there! -sticks out tong-

I only updated fast before because I had lots of the chapters done! But I'm glad I could, since you got to read them! But hey, spending time with your friend's house is good! Because, I never got the chance to do that, so I'll forgive you for that! Haha.

But we like changes to stories! Because, you've gotten me into the whole Mai/Anzu pairing now! I WAS gonna put Jou with Mai, but then you went and may me changed it all! Damn you! -shacks fist- Nah, I don't mind really. I like Yuri, so this will do nicely. -grins- I remember buying a Yuri paddle at the Expo last year... and I was the only one! Everyone else bought Yaoi ones. Ah, well. Makes me more special, I guess. Haha!

Yesh... I was having trouble thinking how I was gonna do it, but then I thought, 'Why not based a lot of it on real duels, changing things to make it work in my favour?' So, you'll noticed a lot of it is either real effects, or just completely made up, like what Kazuki did in his manga. I have the whole scene with the "Death duel" done, so poor Yami's gonna have lots of bad flashbacks... anyway, I hope that when I do do it, it will be of some help to you, too. Oh! Why not, if your having real trouble, let me do them? I'd love to help you with them! Ya know, just writing the duel scenes. -smiles- That way, you don't have to worry! Just tell me what you want to happen, and I'd do it! -blushes- U-uh... what I mean is.... I'll help if ya want. -hides-

-blushes- I am too, ugly. I just have to look in the mirror and I think 'Ugh! Do I really look like that?' But I just recently got my hair cut, feathered and all, with bangs on the side of my head. So because of that, I like doing things with it now, making me not think that so much anymore. Hehe.

-giggles- A friend of mine, who I call Judai(Jadan)-kun because he cosplayed as him when I first met him, has started a YGO group for London Expo. So, we've got a whole group of YGO cosplayers coming! We have Kaiba, Bakura, Pegasus, Haga... and loads more! I'm just hoping our Yami and Atemu cosplayers are able to come. I'm gonna be a Heba cosplayer on the Saturday, ya see, so Atemu is needed to make sense. And me and Judai-Kun are gonna be the BMG and BM, as well as another of our friends going as Elf Swordsman (Celtic guardian), so we want our Yami cosplayer to come. Hey, you should come to London Expo! We could have a ton of fun! XD

Aw, I'm sure you have lots of readers like that! But yes, it's true, just talking to you makes me blush! It's really silly, I know. But I think it's because I admire your stories so much. You remembered what I wrote in that review for your last dry shouts chapter, right? It was because of that story that got me wanting to write Aibou so much! So, I find you very important when it comes to that. -smiles sheepishly- So... I'm gonna believe you when you say your harmless, because... well... I may be quite confident in a lot of things, but when it comes to people... I get worried. (too many bad things in the past -sweatdrops-) I'm too trusting, too. Heh heh. -blushes- But hey, I shouldn't get worried anymore! -pokes- Besides, by what your profile says, your younger than me, so I'm diffidently not worried there. -giggles- I was surprised, ya know, to read that one time a while ago. I was thinking 'No way! Is she really? She's a good few years younger than I am!' But I bet if we're were to stand side by side, you'd look much older than me, because, well, I'm like Yuugi – I look and sometimes seem much younger than I really am! It gets annoying sometimes... -stands with Yuugi and pouts with him-

Oh yes, if your going by episode time... it is a little while before those two appear, yet. -laughs- Can't wait though! Your right on the mark there; they really are full blood brothers, but like with your two, it runs much deeper than that... I thought it would make a nice twist in the story. Hehehe... I based Ry-chan's obsession of RPGs off my own with Duel monster cards! I'm lucky there, since there's this shop in Brighton, that sells them. They order so many of these rare cards I'm after (it's because of them I was able to get two sets of the God cards). But I spend so much money there... it's stupid! And whether Yuugi knows him really of not... that is to see in a later date! Haha. But, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter itself. I aim to please!

Yep. That's Kaiba-Kun for you! I really hate him, but you notice him coming around... ever so slowly. He'll get there one day.

-raises hands- Yep, you got me. I stole that from you, too. Here's a list of what I've stolen so far: Yami's family tradition, "Loved one", Ryou and Bakura being brothers with a deep, past love running through, names for past lives (I have, really!) and... some other stuff. That just shows I _really _appreciate your story and ideas! -bows low at your feet- I worship you! XD

Me too! We're just so alike, it's freaky! Problem is, my love for her runs on obsession and possession, just like for the BMG. One time, someone just joked about using "Brain control" on my BMG in a duel, and I flipped, telling them they so dared as to touch my card, I'd hurt them! XD; I dunno what was wrong with me there... I think I have a very bad fetish with her. -thinking about kidnapping Kagome-Chan and dressing her up in her BMG cosplay- Hehehehehehe.... just kidding! Hehe...

No worries, Kagome-chan! You got you all, as ya see. -giggles- Do you have a Facebook account, by any chance? Since I haven't had the chance of speaking to you on MSN, yet. That's the only place I keep up with all my friends, ya see, who live all over the place. It's because of my work and where I myself live. I don't have internet either. I have to run to the pub and use it there for an hour or so. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! It warms my heart when ya do! I look forward to talking to you soon! (one way, or another -giggles sheepishly-).

**Yugixyamiyaoilover:**Yes, we have to have Yami Dueling! It wouldn't be right, otherwise!

**Kuan5555: **I was gonna make it with Ryou still possesed... but then i thought, no. I changed it! And it will go even better because of it!

**ONIX-21**: No worries! Take ya time! -smiles- Nice to see ya reviewed, and enjoyed the chapter. And I'm sure you will see Tendershipping, so... hehehe...

**Yami's Aibou: **New reader! You read it all in one go? Go you! =O Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed it all so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest!

**Tifa Strifeheart:** I'm a very messy writer, so I'm glad you didn't mind. And thank you for saying it was all so wanderful! It makes me very happy. -smiles-

**TIGGI1:** Another new reader! Took me a while, but... I've updated! I'm glad you really enjoyed reading it all, and with people like you, it makes me want to write even more! I do hope you enjoy reading the next lot of chapters. -smiles-

**And thank you to ****surfergirl19, ****lady Alexas, ****alice456, ****Jisa, ****sakura angel dark, ****dragonlady222**** and ****sakura angel dark** for also reviewing me! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

===---------------===

"_You wanted to see me, my Prince?"_

_Atemu sighed, annoyed at how the one invited addressed him. Currently, he and the other were in the privet palace gardens, and the young ruler to be was sitting on the bench. "Little one, how many times must I tell you... when it is just the two of us, to call me Atemu? Or better yet..." He gave a smirk. "To call me that little other name you gave me without my knowing?"_

_The slave turned Hight Priest-in-training blushed lightly, realising he was caught. "So... I guess you found out."_

_A chuckle. "Of cause. With you, nothing gets past me."_

_This made the other frown. "Not everything..."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, do not worry yourself" A sigh. "So, what did you want to see me about?"_

"_Come here."_

_Atemu was patting the space next to him. He moved to sit down with the prince, looking up at the stars in the night sky. It was silent for a while, the prince figuring with his fingers, looking worried about something. "Prince?"_

_Ignoring the title for that moment, Atemu gave a tired sigh. "There is something... I should tell you. Something so important, that I should have said something long ago. Maybe, when I had even first met you. But... I did not say anything, due to two things; one, you were but a slave. It would have been looked down upon, not to mention it may have had me getting in trouble and you killed..."_

"_My Pr-" At Atemu's look, he swallowed, giving up speaking the title and using the name. The nickname. "A- Até... if, if it could get you in trouble, please, you don't need to-"_

"_Yes I do!" Atemu interrupted, whipping round and grabbing the little one's hands in a tight grip. His eyes shone with passion. "And my second point, you may not have felt the same way. That is why, I have kept silent. But no longer. My heart will not let me."_

_The other gulped, wide eyes. Did... had he done something wrong? "...What are you saying...?"_

_Suddenly, he was in Atemu's strong embrace, the prince's breath on his neck. It caused him to shiver. "I met you when we were ten. You became my personal slave for four years. Then, your talent with magic got you to become a trainee High Priest. For three years, you've been working hard, but still... you and I found time for each other. I made sure of it. Ari... I... I love you. With all my heart." the smaller stiffened. Had he heard right? "And I do not care if you do not feel the same, but I cannot lie anymore. Not to you. I needed to tell you." Reluctantly, he let the other go. "I'm sorry if this ruins the friendship we have had for all these years... but you deserved to know." He was silent for a moment, watching the one in front of him, before sighing and standing. "I shall leave now. But just know, that no matter what, I shall always love you and only you. No one else could take my heart like you have." He turned, ready to walk away._

_Atemu had only just taken two steps before little arms wrapped round his waist, stopping him from moving away. "...How can you love someone like me...?" Came a sad whisper, hinting at a secret Atemu knew was there, but wouldn't let the other speak of till he was ready to. "How can someone as wonderful as you... love someone as freakish as me...?" The sound of relief, knowing someone loved you was there... but still couldn't believe it. It broke Atemu's heart to hear such a tone..._

_The prince smiled, turning his head to look down at the little one, who was hiding his face in his back. "Because... I just do."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puzzle Piece 15

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are they, Ry?"

Ryou looked up from the RP he was currently playing with Atemu and his friends. Or more like, preparing an RP. The other group of teens were sorting out their characters, and Ryou was checking through everything as he waited. He gave a frown at his older brother, who was glaring, crossed armed. "These are my new friends... we're in the same class."

"And why are they here?" Bakura asked, glaring more. He looked like he was sneering.

"Um..." The younger sibling sweatdropped. "To hang out?"

Bakura just carried on glaring, spotting a certain miniature on the table. "Why is my Dark Master miniature, Master Zorc, out?"

This time, Ryou blushed in embarrassment. "I, uh... wanted to borrow him. He's better than my Dark Master."

His older brother snared, deciding he would let Ryou off for that, he always did, but for the other people in the room... he glared at them. "Why are your..._friends..._ here?"

"I told you; to hang out."

A growl. "I don't want them here."

Ryou huffed, turning his back to his brother. "Well I don't care. We've been wanting to play "Monster world" for a while, and now finally get the chance. I'm not stopping just because you say so."

Bakura gritted his teeth, fists bawled, before turning and stomping out the room, slamming the door behind him.

The white-haired had flinched, before sighing sadly. Anzu spoke up. "What was that about?"

He frowned. "To be honest, I don't know."

"He sounded mad." Jounouchi said, watching the door carefully.

"More like rude." Honda put in, crossing his arms.

Ryou looked a little alarmed. "Oh no! That's not it at all!" He slumped, depressed again. "He used to be so sweet and kind... and very protective, like a big teddy bear. But... a few years ago... he completely changed into a different person." He turned his gaze to the door behind him. "I don't even know who he is anymore..."

Atemu, who had watched the whole thing, now was watching his boyfriend. The moment Bakura had entered the room, Yuugi sat straight, going rigid. His eyes were wide and filled with confused fear. Even now, after he was gone, he was still stiff, shacking ever so slightly. "...Yuugi?"

He looked at him. "Y-yes?"

"You alright?"

Yuugi didn't know. Was he alright? What was that he felt, the moment Bakura came into the room? Did he know him? Why was there so much... dark evil around him? "I..."

"You guys okay?" Otogi asked, looking their way. He had noticed the two whispering from afar.

Atemu spoke. "Yeah, we are, just waiting, don't worry." Seeing Otogi nod, and turn back to his character sheet, Atemu put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "What is it?"

"...I felt weird, all of a sudden." Yuugi told him. "Like, I felt a strong pull, yet a dark presence... one I should know. And fear. I... can't really explain it."

The taller nodded. "I understand. For now, let it go. We'll figure it out later, okay?"

Yuugi nodded back, finally relaxing as the dark feeling slowly went away. He leant into Atemu's side, closing his eyes. He felt drained, all of a sudden. "...Okay...

Just then, Ryou spoke up. "Okay guys! Give me your sheets and I'll sort out the stats..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura threw his school bag at his bedroom wall, watching it hit before falling to the floor harshly. God, he was so pissed! How... how _dare_ they! Those fools were not welcome in his house! How dare they come here, acting all buddy-buddy with his little brother! _His_ little brother! "They'll take him away, just like they did last time!"

He sat on his bed, head in hands. He may have been young, but when he learnt of gaining a little brother... he was excited. And when Ryou was born... he felt it. The feeling of being complete. He didn't understand it at first, but later on, after a few more years, he had learnt what it meant.

Ryou, weather or not he was of related blood, was his other half. His _soulmate_.

"He's my Hikari!" He growled. "I may have hated the thought of being a Yami in my past life, but I grew to like it... but that _damn_ Pharaoh took him away! But not again! Never again!"

"_**And that is why you must let him get close to them..."**_

Bakura looked up, and spoted the shadowy form in the mirror in front of him, glowing eyes gazing into his soul. He grunted. "Why? To just let him get taken away again? By the Pharaoh's brat?!" He stood up, growling at the beast. Though he was his master, he was not afraid. He knew the shadow beast would not harm him. He needed him. _Alive_. "Master Zorc! I don't understand! Why? Why have the chance of loosing him again?! I... I couldn't take it if I lost him again! I couldn't!"

"_**Calm yourself, halfing..."**_The dark master said, in a creepy, soothing tone. _**"It would not do any good to lose your light half... and I assure you, that he is safe with them. We need him with them. Trust me."**_

Bakura let his frustrated tears fall, hands going into his hair. He _did_ trust him. But still... "I just don't want to lose him again Master... he may be my brother, but I can't live without him... he completes me..." He lifted a hand and rubbed an eye, something no one, but his brother, would ever be aloud to see. "Please don't make me lose him again..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemu drummed his fingers on the desk, cheek resting in a hand while he stared down at his deck. He had a thoughtful expression, with a small frown forming. Two weeks. Two weeks till the day the tournament began. It had taken Atemu and Yuugi days to put together their decks, and now felt they were as ready as they could be for the upcoming battle. But, that wasn't what was bothering him. Not really.

What bothered him was that this was the first step that Yuugi was to take... to leave him.

The teen shifted his gaze to the small form that was sleeping in their bed, blissfully unaware of what Atemu was thinking about. He was laying on his side, facing Atemu, the small lamp close to the bed illuminating him slightly in it's dim light. His little fists were clutched in the blankets, and his breathing was light, the hintest sign of a smile on his face. It normally took a long time for Yuugi to get to sleep, due to his fear of the dark, but when he finally did, to Atemu, he was the most adorable thing the teen could ever watch.

He stood up, and quietly walked over, kneeling on the side of the bed and bringing a hand up. Atemu lightly ran a finger down Yuugi's cheek, causing the other to slightly twitch his smile. He had sighed contently and snuggled closer to the loving touch. "Oh, Aibou..." Atemu murmured. "What am I going to do... when you finally leave me?"

Yuugi's face suddenly scrunched up, a frown beginning to form from his smile. His head turned slightly, almost hiding his face in his pillow. "Ngh... Até...?"

Atemu smiled at the sleepy tone, noticing Yuugi still hasn't opened his eyes. "Yes, Aibou?" He asked softy, moving to touch his cheek again.

"Why are you awake...?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Yuugi's eye that wasn't in the pillow opened slowly, stopping half-way as he gazed at his taller boyfriend. "Something wrong?"

"...Yes." He sighed. "But don't worry about it. It's something to be thought on... later."

Yuugi picked up the hint. He moved back slightly, lifting the blankets. "Come here."

Atemu did so, crawling back into bed and having Yuugi snuggle into his arms, blanket covering them both. The taller gave a contented sigh, closing his eyes. It was only moments later that he felt a pair of lips touch his own in a light kiss. He answered by kissing back, just as lightly. Although to Atemu, it was enough, but when he felt Yuugi's lips open slightly, he got startled. He was startled more when he felt the smaller's little tong dart out and carefully rub over his lips. Atemu figured that this was Yuugi asking him to open up, which he did, very slowly. Once he did, Yuugi's tong went in, and carefully mapped out the inside of his mouth. This wasn't in a "make-out session" sort of way, nor a heated kiss sort of way. No, this to Atemu, felt like Yuugi wanted to not only step up their kisses, but to comfort him a little more than normal.

He smiled into the kiss, bringing up his own tong and shyly touch Yuugi's. This made Yuugi moan slightly, rubbing his small muscle with Atemu's lovingly, causing him to make a small moan too. Moment's later, the broke apart, the sound of slight panting being heard, due to the fact of having lack of air, but not enough to try and draw it in quickly. Still, the two had a small blush each.

"What was that for?" Atemu asked, though not in an annoyed way.

Yuugi smiled. "I felt that right now, our kisses needed to step up a notch. Besides, it calmed you, didn't it?"

Yes, it did. To Atemu, it didn't feel like a heated kiss, or a simple one. It was a comforting kiss, one where two new lovers finally found that they needed to get to know each other's mouths better, to comfort, to hold, to know, so that when they finally did come to play tonsil hockey later, they knew each other really well, and what would make them feel good. And this, made Atemu feel at ease more than anything.

This was his first relationship, after all.

"Your right Aibou, it did."

Atemu lifted an arm to turn off the only light in the room, before the two cuddled close and closed their eyes to sleep, ready to face Yuugi's mission that was soon to begin, on gaining his memories, and reaching that place he needed to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Atemu asked, surprised. "Kaiba invited you too?"

Jounouchi nodded. "It's weird, the guy hates me, yet here he is, invitin' me to his tournemtn! Not that I'm complainin' or anytin', but still..." The blonde looked away. "I don't think Kaiba would have invited me if I didn' get that card from Isis."

Currently, the gang were on the roof of the school for break, waiting for Otogi to meet them up there. Ryou wasn't going to come – he had said he wanted to have lunch with his brother, to try and find out what was wrong with him. The day was quite sunny, with a slight breeze.

"Who's Isis?" Asked Honda, hands in pockets.

"She's the Egyptian lady who's running the new exibit in the museum, isn't she?" Anzu tried, looking over to Atemu and Yuugi.

Atemu nodded. "Yes, she is."

Yuugi looked over to Jounouchi, surprised. "You said she gave you a card?"

The blonde nodded, diving a hand into his pocket to get out his newly formed deck. He shuffled through it, till he found the one he wanted. He picked it out, and showed it to everyone. "This is the one. It was blank at first, but that Isis lady told me I was destined for it. Once I touched it, the picture and text showed up."

The group peered at it, spotting a picture of a powerfully looking dragon. It's scales were black and it's eyes gleamed of a red colour. It was hunched over, giving out a powerful roar. It's name on the top said "Amara – Goddess of the Dark".

"Look at it's attack points!" Honda spoke, eyes wide. "The highest I've ever seen is 2800, but this one has 3000!"

Anzu looked over it's type. "It's a Dragon type, element of darkness." She raised an eyebrow at Jounouchi. "You know, this isn't the type of card you normally have in your deck."

"I know." He agreed, looking at his card. "Her effect is powerful too. She's hard to destroy, and I can stop anyone summoning a light type. But it's not her effect and power that makes me keep her."

"It's because you feel attracted to her."

Everyone looked at Yuugi.

"What?" Atemu asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

The smaller got out his own deck, searching for a certain one too. He pulled it out. "Até and me got one each, too." He showed it. On the picture was a huge glowing being, wearing a white dress and cape, ankhs and hawks all over her, along with sharp, gold like wings behind her. The cards name read "Horakhy the Egyptian Goddess".

"Bloody hell!" The blonde dried, eyes wide. "This one looks meaner than mine!"

"What was your card, Yami?" Anzu asked.

Atemu found his card and showed it. It had a picture of a large, snake-like dragon, with two mouths and large wings. It was coloured red. "His name is Osiris, the Heaven God."

"I've noticed these names are of Ancient Egyptian Gods." Anzu pointed out.

"I noticed that too." Jounouchi agreed.

Yuugi looked over his card. "But unlike Jou's, who is a dark type, mine and Até's are "Divine", making them sperate from all the other Duel Monster cards. Though, Jou's still falls into the collection."

At this moment, Otogi found them. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Soon, the gang filled him in.

Otogi scratched his head. "So, are these cards meant to help Yuugi find his past or something?"

"I believe..." Yuugi began, staring at his card. "That like Jou, me and Até are attached to these cards, because they are connected to us somehow." He looked up at them. "So that could mean they're connected to my past. With Kaiba's "Ante Rule" in his tournament, I can collect the other Egyptian God cards, or at least, find the ones who have the others."

"Still doesn't answer my question." Otogi muttered.

"What Aibou means is," Atemu began. "That in order for him to achieve his goal, he needs to find these other cards. Even if Isis had them with her at the time, there would have been no point in her giving them to him, as they would have just stayed blank. Now that the others have been awakened by their chosen ones, the cards are now usable. But in order to be able to use them, you have to defeat whoever has them in a Duel, to become "worthy" of becoming the card's new master."

Suddenly, Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Maybe that's why Kaiba started this tournament with an Ante rule! Yuugi, he started this tournament for you!"

"I don't think so, Jou." Yuugi said gently, flattered that the blonde could think so kindly of him.

Though to Atemu, the way Isis talked about it, he wouldn't be surprised if Kaiba actually did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day had ended, and the group of friends had gone their separate ways, Atemu and Yuugi heading through the street towards the road that headed towards the Kame Gameshop. It was a pretty quiet afternoon, so the two enjoyed the walk home, hand in hand and smiles on their faces as they quietly talked.

Unaware to them though, a form lurked in the shadows. It watched them, following silently without their knowing.

"Master..." He hissed quietly. "Which one?"

The sennen eye on the shadowed person's forehead glowed brightly, the only thing you could really see in the shadows. This seemed to be how this "master" could see what the shadowed being could see.

"**...The small one."** Came the voice in his head. **"If we attacked the taller, the other could defend him. Though the small one is powerful, you can defeat him easlerly when he's off guard. You must take him by surprise."**

With a nod of understanding, he slipped away, ready to pounce.

Meanwhile, the two continued in their walk.

"Only a few more weeks till the tournament." Atemu said, still looking ahead.

Yuugi glanced up at him. "Are you worried?"

He decided not to lie. "Yes."

"About what? Though I think I know."

A nod. "I guess... I guess I'm just scared... at seeing... _that_ again..."

With a sad sigh, Yuugi stopped their walk and turned Atemu to face him. The taller did look scared, something Yuugi hated to see. He reached up, and lightly touched his cheek with a finger. "Até, you know how greatful I am, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And how brave I think you are? For facing your fear so soon?" Yuugi smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck. "There is so much you have faced in your life, and Dueling became a fear for you after what happened with that Player Killer. But that's all over now. Though I can't promise nothing else bad will happen during this tournament, but I can promise you this;" the smaller lightly tapped his boyfriend's nose. "That no matter what, we'll both get through this. _Together_."

Atemu gave a smile, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist. He lowed his head. "I know, Aibou... I know."

They shared a small kiss, before unwrapping themselves from each other. Atemu turned and started to walk down the road again, Yuugi watching him with a proud smile. Then, he went to follow.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed him from behind and a cloth was placed over his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, too caught off-guard to do anything, before the smell of the drug went up his nose. His eyes then drooped as he became sleepy, and all went dark before he had the chance to call out to Atemu through the Bond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Aibou, what should we do when we get home?" Silence answered him, so Atemu stopped and turned round, only to spot that no one was there. "Aibou?"

He looked around, but still no sign of his little boyfriend. He frowned, and continued to search, getting worried with every second that went by. Atemu closed his eyes, trying to contact his other through their Mindlink, only to not gain an answer, but hardly feel a presence through it at all. His eyes snapped open, pure panic running through him, as the thought of something horrible happening to Yuugi.

"Aibou!" He called out, running all over the area, looking from left to right. This was very wrong. Yuugi's sense of presence around him was very high, so how could someone have caught him off guard so easily? "Yuugi! Where are you?!"

"Looking for something, Baka Pharaoh?"

Atemu whipped round, coming face to face with Ryou's older brother, Kefka. He frowned. There was something odd about Bakura... ever since the other had first met them, he had been rather cold to them. He also seemed to know things and hide secrets from them, which only Atemu and Yuugi noticed, Ryou himself noticing a change in his brother. And also... how did he know he was a past Pharaoh? This was something the white-head had called him a few times now.

Better put that thought to side for now... "Yes, I am. Yuugi's vanished, though he was right here a second ago..."

"Ah, missing boyfriend." Bakura smirked, causing Atemu to growl in annoyance. "As a matter of fact, I think I do know where he is..."

"Really?!" Atemu cried, surprised. "Where is he?! If you've taken him..."

Bakura scoffed. "Calm down, Pharaoh. Of cause I haven't. But this told me where." He opened his school jacket, and lifted up a necklace hanging around his neck. What he revealed was a large golden circle, with five needles hanging from it and a triangle with an eye in the middle of it. Atemu's eyes widened at it. "By your reaction, you know what it is-"

"It's an item!" Atemu interrupted, glaring. "That belongs to Yuugi."

"It belongs to no one." Bakura glared back. "At least, at the moment. He's not ready for this one yet. Now," He held it up, watching one of the needles start to point somewhere. "One of it's powers is to able to find the other items, no matter where they are. And since your boyfriend is _made_ from them, it can find him, too." He began to walk in the direction the item was pointing at, Atemu following with a frown. This other teen was really confusing him... just how much _did_ he know? Really?

_Who are you, Bakura?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuugi groaned, shuffling slightly and opening his eyes. A bright light hit him, causing him to close his eyes again in annoyance. _What happened...? Where am I?_

He tried to bring a hand up to rub his head, but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes again and saw that he was tied to a thick pole. His eyes widened, and he struggled to try and get out.

_I can't..._ He thought. _And I still feel drugged up to tap into my magic..._

"Ah, my guest is awake." Came a voice. Yuugi shifted his gaze, his eyes falling onto a robed figure standing not to far from him. "Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes narrowing. The evil aura from this man was reaching the roof...

"Who _I _am is of no importance." The man told him. "But _he_ is. Please, be respectful when you speak to my master. He _does_ hold your life in his hands."

Yuugi just glared as the man shifted his head and laughed. _Funny, how I don't really have a life._

"**I know what your thinking."** Came the sound of another voice. Yuugi's eyes widened as he searched around the darkened room, looking for the owner of the new voice. Another cackle sounded, the man's head moving to look at Yuugi again. Only this time, a glowing eye, much like that on the items, was shinning on his foreheard. His eyes seem blank, too. **"I can hear your thoughts."**

The man smiled cruely at Yuugi's confused look. **"Do not be so confused, small one. I am this man's master, who I can control anytime I want with my power. And it is because of this power, that I can hear what you think. True, that you don't live anymore, but how is it your solid? Eat, drink, sleep, have energy running through you, when you are nothing but a lost ghost? What is it that allows you to **_**live,**_** so to speak?"**

Yuugi's eyes showed pure horror. _Oh no..._

"**That's right..."** Laughed the man. **"It's the Millenium Puzzle, that binds your spirit to this world. It is also because it is worn by the reborn Pharaoh. It is because of him that you walk in this time. Wouldn't it be a shame..."** The man looked away.** "If something terriable were to happen to him...?"**

The question alone brought fear to his heart. "If you _dare _touch Atemu..."

"**You'll what? Use your magic? You can't..." **The other tournted. **"Haven't you noticed? How you cannot escape from your binds?"**

Then it hit him. It wasn't because he was drugged that he couldn't use his magic, since it had worn off by now. It was because there was ancient binding spells flowing through the ropes!

_There's anti-magic in the ropes! _Yuugi thought, frantically trying to get out again. If that was the case, then they would be near impossiable to brake by hand!

"**So because you are enable to escape with your magic..."** contiuned the possesed man,** "I have no worry about you finding a way out. Anyway, I have things I** **must prepare for, so I shall take my leave."** The man's eyes suddenly came back to life. He blinked, then smiled cruely at the teen. "I have been given my orders. Now, about that God Card of yours..."

"You... you can't!" Yuugi tried, moving away as much as possible from the arrouching man. "You'll only anger her!"

"Nosense! My Master knows all! And he tells me to take your God card!" His hand reached out, much to Yuugi's dismay, and almost touched his pocket in which he knew where the card was... wait, what's this!

A bright glow began within the pocket, causing the man to cover his eyes. Seconds later, a much larger glow formed, before a large, female form appeared behind Yuugi, towering over them both. Her eyes held rage as she glared down at the being before her and her master.

"No... don't!" Yuugi cried as he watched his strongest monsger lift an arm. He had made her do his bidding before, but she was controlled. This time, she appeared as an angry spirit, wanting nothing to do but destsroy whatever it was that threadened her master.

One way, or another.

In a flash, before the man could do anything, a ball of bright glowing flame formed in the Goddess's hand, which shot down at the human below her. It engulded the man in a firy flame, burning the man to dealth. Yuugi had closed his eyes at the sight, though his ears picked up the screams more. When the screaming had stopped, Yuugi noticed it was becoming really hot. He opened his eyes, only to stare at the flames, that seemed to be spreading. His Goddess had gone.

_Oh no!_ Yuugi thought. _Her attack has made this place set alight!_

Yuugi struggled in his restrights. Physical strengthwouldn't make them buoged, so he had no choice but to use all the magic he had in his body, his soul, to try and brake them.

He closed his eyes, and calmed, tapping into the growing magic within him, using all he had to weaken the ropes. Yuugi had no idea how long he had been at it, but knew it was a long time since he felt the heat of the flames getting hotter and spreading more around him. He was really sweating, but he wasn't going to let it destract him! Just a little more...

The rope, now fully of magic that was trying to brake the anti-magic spells, set alight. The little flame on it slowly caused the rope to burn, and Yuugi suddenly found them easy to brake free from – since he did so the moment they became weak. Yuugi staggered a bit, but got his footting, looking all around for a way out of the flames, coughing as he did so. The smoke from the flames were beginning to get to his fake illusion of a body. There! He saw the doorway. Yuugi took careful steps through the fire, his skin getting burnt slightly with every movement. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It was above him. Yuugi stopped and looked up, know seeing what the noise was; the old, rusted roof had gotten weak due to the heat of the flames, and had begun to crack. In seconds, after hearing the first sounds, to started to brake and cave in, giving Yuugi no chance to make a run for it. He felt to weak to use magic now due to using all he had to weaken the magic ropes, and then of cause feeling weak from the smoke he kept breathing in. Not to meantion there _was _no where to run. All Yuugi could do, was stand there, eyes half closed in tiredness, as the caved in roof began to fall downwards towards him...

_Atemu..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemu's eyes widened, as he suddenly felt pain run up his chest and back. He cried out, falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself while gritting his teeth with a groan. For a while now, since he had been following Bakura, he had found it a little hard to breath, like he was in a heavyly smoking area, not to meantion he felt really hot. But just then, out of nowhere, it felt like something had fallen on top of him...

...Wait...

"Hey, get a hold of yourself, will ya?" He heard Bakura growl, annoyed.

Atemu's eyes widened still. "S-something... something's wrong with Yuugi!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Wrong?"

"I... I can feel it." He told him, knowing that somehow, the white-head would understand what he meant.

"...Oh." He said half heartedly. He waved a hand. "Better hurry, then." He looked at the ring, then up ahead. There, he saw smoke coming from a large warehouse the item was pointing to. He grinned. "Looks like that warehouse is on fire over there."

The shorter spotted the smoke, then where the item was pointing to. That's when it hit him. Atemu knew what was happening to Yuugi! "Yuugi's stuck in that fire! He has been for a while now!"

"Then go help him, geez..." Bakura growled, crossing his arms and looking away. Come on, was the Pharaoh's brat really this stupid? "Just don't be afriad of your power, got it?"

Atemu growled back at him, now blocking out the pain on Yuugi's side of the link and standing back up to run towards the warehouse. He knew Bakura stayed behind and was going to stay where he was. But he wasn't going to dwell on it. No, Bakura, however hostile he was towards them, had helped him find Yuugi. Picking up his pace, he reached the burning building, reaching for the door handle on reflex. The moment his hand touched the metal, it burned painfully.

Atemu drew it back with a yelp. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, holdings his burnt hand, he looked back at the door. Touching it carelessly like that wasn't going to work. But if he didn't do something, Yuugi will-!

...Wait, didn't Bakura tell him to not be afraid of his power? But...

With a deep breath, he tapped into his magic shakely. A little while ago, Yuugi had told Atemu that he had magic in him. Shadow magic. It was a dark power, but was soft and kind, helpful magic, not evil, dangourous magic. Atemu, though at the time didn't want to know anything aboiut it t the time, knew now that he had no choice in the matter.

_Yuugi's counting on me to help him! Even if I don't know what I'm doing, I have to try!_

He contuined to try and tap into the magic within his soul, having no idea if what he was doing was the right way. After a few moments, he began to think he was doing wrong, when he felt a sudden pull on his being – a small tug, like something being pulled from his soul, wanting to come out. Atemu tried harder, the pull becoming stronger, when suddenly, he felt a few whisps of... something all around him.

Atemu opened his eyes, before widening them at what he saw. Two, no, three tendrils of shadows were swaying calmly around him, watching, waiting, for his orders. He was stunned, and a little scared, at what he had created, but by the looks of it, they meant no harm, only to help, to save...

"_**Shadow Magic is different to Dark Magic. It is soft, kind, helpful... when Shadows are formed, in any kind of shape, they want nothing but to do what their Master asks. By what I know, or am forced to know by the Puzzle, this kind of Magic isw no longer born in new souls. No, it is reborn in reicanated souls of past beings. You, Até, are my Pharaoh. Both now, and then." Yuugi smiled at him brightly, closing his eyes as he clutched onto his cartouche. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past... not really... all that matters, is that you are who you are. No one can change that, not even the Gods. You are a strong, confident, kind... this personality you have now... fear, dought, low-selfasteem... that's not you. You have the heart and soul of a Pharaoh. Never forget that."**_

His face turned determined, his whole being becoming the confident Pharaoh he once was, should still be today. A finger was pointed at the steel door. "Destroy it."

The tendrils lashed out, to do their Master's bidding. In seconds, the door was gone. Atemu stept into the blazing fire, eyes still holding determination, as he began to search for his Aibou. He commanded his Shadows to search the bulding.

_Aibou... I am your Pharaoh, and I am going to try and be who I should be._

_For you._

_Wait for me,_

_Because I'm coming._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ma-Chi:** Good Ra, at last! It's done! Again, I'm sorry for it being so late! I was just havinng trouble ending the chapter, really. -looks at it- ...I left it at a cliffy, didn't I? Eh heh... whoops...

Next chapter is already done! See ya next saturday! -smiles and hides-

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter**.

Please review! Because I'm hungry. =/


	17. Puzzle Piece 16

**Machi: **I've gotten myself a Surfing Raichu. I named her Selphie. She's awesome! I love her! -cuddles Selphie- I've even made my Gaiaonline avatar a Surfing Raichu. XD Haha! I have a Fanfic being started and art and and... -grins sheepishly- Well, hey everyone! I'm really sorry for having been gone so long. After the whole problem with my laptop-blowing-up thing, I went to re-writing all my chapters. Then, I decided to write up ALL chapters for this story, so I could then just up-load them every other day, or something. So, that's taking me a while. But also... I'm having lots of problems at home, my jobs and life in general. But I'd like to thank a certain someone who commented on my DiviantArt about that so long ago! -megaglomps KagomeGirl92- Thank you so much for caring, Gome-Chan! I wanna do some specail art and fanfics just for you! -snuggles-

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get the rights from Takahashi-San by cosplaying as Yuugi... didn't work, though. -sweatdrops-

**===------------------===**

"_Yuugi!" Atemu called out loudly, finding it hard to see and breath in the smoke of the flames. He was getting worried, he'd been in here for far too long, so who knows how long Yuugi had been stuck here too... not too long ago, he re-opened the link, hoping to be able to contact the other that way, but the moment he did, the hard breathing, the pain... it doubled. Even though Yuugi was a spirit, the fire was still effecting him – because of being connected to Atemu through the puzzle. And that meant... if Atemu didn't hurry, Yuugi was going to become to weak... meaning..._

_No, Atemu couldn't think that way. He just had to hurry up in finding him!_

_Suddenly, one of his shadows appeared before him. Though it didn't speak, or make any kind of noise or gesture, Atemu understood._

"_Take me to him." He commanded, following the departing shadow. In moments, he reached a pile of rubble, that seemed to had been created by a roof-in. That were a few times Atemu had heard the other parts of the roof cracking and shifting, indicating a soon to be another roof-in. He shook his head. No time for wondering thoughts now!_

_The shadow stopped, hovering over a part of the rubble, furthest from him. Atemu carefully walked over, his arm getting slightly burnt from a nearby flame. He winced, before taking a look. There, he gasped in horror. "Yuugi!"_

_There, half covered by the rubble, was Yuugi, out cold. It didn't seem like he was breathing, but he was already died, so he didn't have to. But if he didn't wake from this soon... Atemu fell to his knees, trying to wake him up. He shook his shoulder. "Yuugi! Yuugi! Wake up, please!"_

_He didn't, and Atemu bit his lip. He had no choice. Knowing his power was now becoming weak from using it like this for too long, commanded his shadows to help him get Yuugi out from under the rubble. They did so, vanishing the moment Yuugi was in Atemu's arms. He lifted his little boyfriend up, and looked all around, noticing the flames were larger and more spread out. It would be hard to get through without getting burnt more._

_Another creak and crack. He heard it. Looking up, he spotted more of the roof breaking from the heat. No time to wast! They had to get out! Not giving it another thought, Atemu ran through, the roof beginning to cave in again..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puzzle Piece 16**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your such an idiot, Até." Yuugi muttered, shacking his head as his hands held the bed sheets laying over his legs.

Atemu grinned a confident grin, something he only started to do since recently. "What, was I supposed to leave you to die in that fire?"

"That's not what I meant." He grumbled back, frowning. "Besides, I'm a spirit. I wouldn't have died."

"But the flames were still effecting you." The other spoke, raising a hand to lightly touch one of the bandages placed over Yuugi's right cheek. "I felt it through the link."

Yuugi averted his gaze. "It still wouldn't have killed me."

Atemu moved his hand to grip Yuugi's chin carefully, forcing the smaller to look at him. "Aibou, it may have not killed you, but you would have been forced to go back to the puzzle because you would have been to weak to go into my Soulroom, causing the item to shatter again. It took me nearly a year to put it together, how long would it have taken me if I had to do it again?"

"I understand why you did it." He said, sighing. He couldn't believe he was talking about this with him again. "I just... don't want you to do anything reckless if it means you getting hurt."

"I know." Atemu smiled, patting his head and earning a grateful purr. "And I'll be careful from now on, promise."

"Good."

It had been three days since Yuugi was admitted to the Domino hospital and currently, the two were in the private room for the smaller. Even though he was a spirit, due to Atemu constantly wearing the Puzzle, he still seemed alive, though the doctors would think otherwise if they were to check his heart rate – he didn't have one. He was lucky there, because when Yuugi lost consciousness, Atemu managed to wake him just moments after the ambulance and Fire-fighters came.

Yuugi had gotten some nasty burns, bruises (mostly on his back from where part of the roof structure fell on him), a couple of broken ribs (which would heal much quicker due to his magic) and felt pretty weak from what he went through, to the point of being unable to eat anything and just want to sleep, so he ended up staying in the hospital. When it came to having a heart monitor next to him, Yuugi used the bond to borrow the heartbeat from Atemu; making it seem like he had a heart rate.

Atemu, on the other hand, didn't get too effected. Yes, he had ran through the fire, getting some pretty bad burns and nearly getting squashed by another roof-in, but other than that, he seemed fine. So, he got treated for his burns while he watched over Yuugi on his first night at the hospital. Yuugi made sure he went home after that, for some much needed rest.

"Are the others visiting today?" Yuugi asked, taking Atemu's hand into his own.

A nod. "Yes, they are. You should know that they would. Anzu is here, but as she said, she's giving us some "alone time". As for Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Ryou, they'll be here soon. They've all been so worried about you, even if they don't show it."

He smiled. "I can't wait to see them. They always try to make their visits a laugh, though sometimes, Jounouchi-Kun and Honda-Kun become a bit of a handful..."

"That's only because they want you to feel happy, while your stuck in here." A grin.

"Stop grinning." Yuugi said, glaring at his boyfriend in annoyance. But, he knew what he said was true. The two wanted Yuugi to have a good laugh while they were there, to make him feel better.

Didn't mean they should mess about to the point they get kicked out.

Ah, well.

"Those two mean well, so I forgive them." Yuugi laughed. He then lowered his gaze to his knees, a sudden thought crossing his mind. "Até..." He began, his voice low. "...Do you think this upcoming tournament is a mistake? That me being free... is a mistake...?"

Atemu looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He sighed. "I know I'm not one to normally think like this, but... what if this happened because I received a God card? Because I'm entering the tournament?"

_What if I had put you in danger because of what I am...?_

"Don't think that, Aibou."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu's soft words.

"Nine years ago, when I was a child, I found the Millennium Puzzle, in it's little golden box, within the storage room of my Grandpa's shop. Eight years later, he allowed me to have it. And do you know what he told me?"

"...what?"

"He said, "I feel that now is a good time for you to solve it. It was meant for you."." Atemu smiled softly, tightening the hold on Yuugi's hand. "Somehow, he knew you were trapped in it. I know he did. And the moment he put the box in my hand, he set of the wheels of fate, and allowed something that started so long ago... to finally come to an end." He reached his free hand into his pocket, pulling out the deck he put together with his partner, and bigger smile coming to his face. "A couple of days after you awoke, when our friends first met you, you somehow found my cards I hid in that bin so long ago. When they were out at the time, I didn't want to go near them, but if I did, it was only to hide them again." He grinned. "But now, I hold them, in my hands, feeling more ready than ever to duel in this tournament... for you."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "You mean-?"

"Uh huh. Yuugi," Atemu placed the deck on the bed, so his other hand could grip both of Yuugi's. "At first, I only joined this tournament because you asked me too. But... now..." His grin turned back into a smile. "...I'm joining because I want to. I want to help get back your memories, your past... your self." He looked up, noticing that some of the monsters in his deck had appeared around them, all looking at them with smiles on their faces; the Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian and even Osiris. "We all want to."

Yuugi noticed that some of his had appeared too; Marshmelon, Blockman, silent swordsman and Magician, his goddess Horakhty... Winged Kuriboh had gone and nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't forget that it's because of you... that I found the courage to duel again."

The smaller had never felt so happy to hear those words... to hear... to know... that he wasn't forcing Atemu to do this... he was truly willing to help him... whatever may happen. Yuugi found himself in Atemu's arms as he cried.

Soon... very soon, he'll know who he is... and the truth of his past.

Soon...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anzu sat down on one of the plastic seats, sighing to herself as she rested her head in her hands. "That was way too close for comfort..."

Sure, it may have been a few days since the fire... but still, Anzu couldn't get over on how close she was to loosing a friend... two friends.

"If Yami didn't get them out when he did... he would have died in the fire and Yuugi would be lost to the puzzle..."

With a sigh, she stood, deciding on taking a walk outside the hospital, while she waited for the others to arrive. She headed towards the entrance to the large building and walked through the double glass doors, them opening automatically for her. She took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air around her.

**Ring, ring!**

With a sigh, Anzu reached for her ringing mobile, the little Kuriboh charm swinging as she answered. "Moshi moshi, Anzu speaking."

"_Yo, Anzu!"_

"Hey Jou."

"_Look, us guys are gonna be a while. Otogi hit a snag while closing his shop, so we...kinda missed our bus."_ Anzu could hear the sweatdrop over the phone. _"We've decided to walk it, since we'll get there much quicker than waitin' for the next one. We'll most likely be another half hour, 'kay?"_

"Okay, I'll let Yami and Yuugi know."

"_Thanks, Anzu! See ya then!"_

**Click!**

With another sigh, Anzu pocketed her mobile and gave the message to a passing nurse, before crossing the road and heading into the park for a small walk. Might as well while she waited for the others, right? It would give the two back at the room some more time to themselves.

She spotted a bench not to far from her, and went over to sit down. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, enjoying the small breeze that played with her short brown hair. Thoughts crossed over her mind; things that have happened, what could have happened, what was going to happen...

That thought was scaring her the most. There was just something... a feeling in the back of her mind... telling her, that something... something bad was really going to happen.

"You piece of junk! MOVE!"

The shout made Anzu jump, and turn her head sharply to see behind her, towards the road. What she saw was a rather funny sight.

A tall, blonde haired women was standing outside her car, a very posh and hoodless car, might she add, who had a very angry look on her face. She gave a growl, before yelling and raising a leg to kick it. "I got you fixed yesterday! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Uhh... problem?" Anzu asked, walking over to see if she could help in any way.

Though, all thoughts of help left her mind when the women turned to face her. Anzu, for reasons unknown to herself, had frozen in place, simply because she was looked at with those eyes...

_I... I've seen those eyes before..._

The older female had calmed, and answered, but seeing that she was gaining no reply back, blinked, and waved a hand in her face. "Um, hello? Anyone in there?"

Anzu blinked awake, blushing slightly. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare..."

The other laughed, looking pleased. "My my, your the first girl to get mesmerized by my beauty!" It was meant to be a joke, but Anzu couldn't help but blush more. "Now now, none of that. As you asked, yes, I'm having a problem..." She turned away to scowl at the machine behind her. "Car broke down again."

That made Anzu go into gear. "T-then let me call someone..." She whipped her mobile out, getting ready to dial out a number for her. "Do you have anyone specific?"

The women waved a hand. "I did, but as you can see, they've made no real difference." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Anyone will do, hun."

"O-okay..." Anzu muttered, pushing buttons. Why was this women making her feel weird? The moment she saw those eyes, the teenager felt that she had met this person before. But the thing was... she didn't know where!

"I'm Mai, by the way. Kujaku Mai." Mai held out a hand. "Thank you for helping me out here."

Anzu just blushed deeper at the smile that was being sent her way. "A-Anzu... Mazuki Anzu..." She lifted a shaky hand to shake hers with, that weird feeling going through her when she touched Mai's hand. "Y-your welcome... anything to help out..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jounouchi seemed to be in deep thought, the other three noted. He had been ever since he met up with the others to go to see Yuugi. They weren't sure why, and didn't seem like they should ask. All they could do, was wait till he spoke what was on his mind. He always did.

"...Are ya guys worried?"

This caught them off guard.

"About what?" Honda asked, frowning.

"...Everything." He himself frowned. "A lot of weird stuff has happened since Yams got the puzzle. Now don't get me wrong, meetin' Yuge has been one of the best thin's that could have happened to us, but..." He scratched his head. "I dunno, a lot of bad thin's have been happenin', is all... like Pegasus an' that Shadi guy..."

"I know what you mean." Ryou spoke up. "I may not have been around from the beginning, but strange things have been happening too, since my brother..." He trailed of, not sure if he should say. He decided against it. "Anyway, you all told me everything you know, right? So if that's all true... this was meant to happen, right?"

Jounouchi thought on Ryou's words. Was meant to happen... He trailed behind the group as they walked, coming to a stop, then reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his deck and searched through it. He came across the card he was looking for and had a good, long look at it.

_**Is something wrong, Jonoh?**_

The blonde smiled at the female voice. It was a voice that had haunted his dreams for a long time now. It was also the name. For some reason, she always called him that. That, or "Master Jonoh". He had asked her once about it, and she just said "That's because it's your name.". Jounouchi didn't mind, really. She has been very loyal and a good friend since he got her, so what did it matter what she called him? "I'm fine, Amara. Just thinking about some stuff."

The large, black Dragon appeared beside him. No one but the blonde could see her like this. _**...You know I shall do as you command, Jonoh.**_

He knew what she meant. Jounouchi looked up, meeting with concerned, friendly red eyes. "I know, Amara. Thanks."

The Dragon smiled, before vanishing again. He then suddenly heard his friends calling, telling him to hurry up. He grinned before pocketing his deck and running to catch up with them.

_No matter what happens... me an' Amara are behind ya all the way, Yuge, Yams!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Master Seth... staying in this place like this for too long is not good for you.**_

Kaiba sighed, knowing who was talking to him like this. It had taken him a while, with the dreams he had been having, but eventually... as his memories began to form in his mind of his past life... he believed. If only to himself. "Kisara... how many times must I tell you? My name is not Seth. If you must call me something, call me Seto."

_**But Seth-**_

"Kisara, I am not the High Priest Seth of three thousand years ago. I am Kaiba Seto, of Domino City, Japan. The Child Billionaire of Kaiba Corporation."

_**But you are the-**_

"Reincarnation of Seth, I know." Kaiba sighed, as he typed away at his laptop. "But that was then. This is now. I do not dwell on the past, whatever it may be."

_**...Even if it meant to forget me...?**_

Kaiba's fingers stopped in mid-air over the keyboard. The sad, defeated tone of the white Dragon's broke his heart to hear. He sighed, closing his eyes, letting his hands rest on the sides on his laptop. "Kisara, I never really forgot you. But you must remember, that time has past. By three thousand years. One may know things of the past, one may want to know of the past. But that is not me. I look to the future."

_**But... Lady Isis...**_

"There are many reasons for me starting this tournament. One; on request to what Isis asked. True, she said the soul purpose was for all the Gods to awaken and gather for the Millennium Child to find them, in hopes of fulling a past destiny... that is not all. If he desires help, then I will, but not openly or freely."

_**And the other reasons...?**_ The Dragon asked, watching.

Kiaba grinned. "Two; To gain all the other God cards and become number one duelist myself. Three; To defeat the one who took away my title to begin with. And lastly..." Kaiba's eyes opened, as if he was seeing something Kisara couldn't see. His face went into a frown. "...To finally be able to step out of the shadow of...him."

Kisara didn't ask on that, knowing it wasn't her place. When he wanted to tell her, he will.

She frowned to herself. Ever since she awoke to the reborn soul of the high Priest Seth, she was overjoyed. But... that soon left her when she found out what he was like. Sure, he now remembered her, but that still didn't change how he acted. But she knew... that in due time... all would work out.

For him, too.

All Kisara knew right now, was that no matter what, she would stand by him. And help him win.

_**...You have my service, Seto. Both then, and now. **Kisara told him. **I shall not doubt your decisions.**_

Kaiba gave a smirk, though deep down, he was secretly happy on the fact that even now, after what the white Dragon had seen, she was still willing to aid him. He went back to his typing.

He would not lose this tournament! He will win!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So... a tournament will be held in Domino City, soon?"

"Yes, Master." Came a reply from behind. "From the information we have gathered, not only will there be lots of rare cards, but..." A shuffle. "The other God Cards, including the light and dark Dragons and Horakhy, the Egyptian Goddess, will be there as well."

"The other God Cards?" The dubbed "master" asked, surprised. He knew Horakhy was in Domino, as was Osiris, due to almost receiving them from their owners only days before. But, he had no idea... "So that was what your sister was planning, little light... by now, you've given all the cards to their chosen ones... allowing them to awaken at last..."

"What shall we do, Master?"

He stood up. "We cannot take the gods by force. That only unleashes their wrath, as we have found out. We must win their respect, by defeating their owners." He turned to the robed Ghoul close by him. "We must enter this tournament as well."

"But how?" The other asked. "By what we've found, only those with invites can receive a "DuelDisk", an item needed to play in this tournament."

"We have means..." The master said lazily. He smirked. "I'm not known as "Master Marik" for nothing..."

The Ghoul saw the insane grin. That could only mean one thing... "You're thinking about... "him" again, aren't you?"

"Yeeees...." Marik giggled. "There is never a time I'm not thinking about him..." He looked sternly at the Ghoul. "How has the search been going?"

"After looking for the last few weeks, we have found his location. He has been heading towards Domino City. By now, he would only be a few miles from there."

Marik thought on this for a moment. At first, when the one in question first went missing, he was outraged. But then, the more he thought about it, the more he discovered...

"Keep on him at all times, but do not approach him." Marik told him. "I need him to think, to believe, he's escaped and free for now."

"Master?" The other looked surprised. "Are you sure that's wise? What if his whole reason for running is to tell the Pharaoh about your plans?"

"That is the very reason!" He laughed, standing. "And I am counting on him finding the Pharaoh..."

_Oh, little light..._ Marik thought gleefully. _You can't run from me. I know where you are, I know what your doing, and most of all..._ He looked down at the golden rod in his hands.

_I know what your thinking!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Machi: **And there ya go! Marik (I'm sure not the one your thinking) has made an appearance!

-plays with fingers- ...Okay, I know a lot of people are not a huge fan of Yuri, but... I am. And I wanted some in the story. So, I'm gonna have Danceshipping in. I have so much I wanna do with it! But only because she made me get into it! It's her fault! XD -points at KagomeGirl92-

Sorry if this seemed chorter than the others... but I wanted to tie up the end of the first part of this story, and get into everyone's thoughts of the upcoming battle for Yuugi. So, the Battle City begins next chapter! I'm not sure when I shall update next, since the next load of chapters are in pieces at the moment. And with everything that's going on... I'll try to update soon, though!

See ya soon in an update soon, hopefully!

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.**

Please review! I love to hear from you. -smiles-


	18. Sorry, guys

This isn't an update guys, sorry.

I didn't want to do this, but homelife and other stuff is getting be to too much for me now. So many problems come up and ever time I overcome them and think "Finally, it's looking good!" it all comes down again. Even when I have nothing else to do, and I go into my hobbies, I get yelled and frowned upon. I can't do it anymore, I've given up trying. Maybe someday, when I'm finally free and can run my own life my own way, without everything I do looking like it's wrong, then I'll come back. But for now, don't hold ya breath.

I don't even think my stuff was good enough for anyone, anyway. Nothing I do is good enough in people's eyes, so why should this stuff be?

Anyway, in the time I've been here, it's been fun. But I've had enough.

Later.


End file.
